Life as I knew it, Gone
by AceRedLeo
Summary: Drake, a once happy traveler, soon finds out he's a demigod, and he has a mysterious past only the gods knows, as he slowly uncovers his true past, he knew a close hero, a fallen enemy. With Lizzie and Ajax, he survives school and quests. But what will await for him?  Thank BerserkTrinity/Berserk for the image!
1. On The Road

Chapter 1: My Way Or The Highway

I was walking along a dirt road, Great Height Rd, and the name fitted perfectly where I was. I was walking along a cliff road. I had a hard guitar case and a laptop bag, these were my only two luggage. Now you're probably wandering who I am, I herd news people call me the 'Wandering Saint', some kids in other towns called me 'Traveler', but one stood out to me.

Drake.

I remember the scene that I gotten the name.

_I was playing my guitar for a kindergarten class, the teacher didn't mind playing for us, I even got a few request and a few extra dollars that day from passing by civilians. About 10 dollars, new record in my case. Anyway, the kids were laughing, running around me, as one said 'Drake! Play 'run run run'!' I blinked, and smiled, 'run run run' was a new nursery rhyme song, and so I did, they taught me the words, and I gave it the chords. I smiled as the kids laughed, I made a few friends that day, which was good. The kids left and I sighed. I walked away, satisfied about my musical talent. _

I smiled at the memory, the year was 2012, and it was February. I wore my army coat, a small scarf, gloves, and some cargo pants, with a pair of sweat pants underneath to keep my legs warm. I was a traveler, and I'm also a thief. When I was barely walking, I stole stuff all the time, trying to survive. You see, ever sense I started walking, I ran. I ran away from home to home, begging to be sheltered during the night in small towns, which wasn't hard to do. I smiled as I stole wads of cash from innocent and leave right in the morning. Only to be called out by various of fake names. I smiled, and took out a worn out New York Yankee's cap. I stopped, and went to the side, incase of any cars. I leaned against the fence post, looking at the cap. The memory flashed before my eyes.

_It was another day in the city of Austin Texas, when it wasn't anymore. I was walking as I saw a blonde girl, with princess curls and with grey eyes. She had a New York Yankee's baseball cap in her left pocket. Running. Running beside her was a jet black haired man, over 6 feet tall no doubt. I watched them ran pass, as I turned. I realize. The blonde had a dagger, the tall man had a sword. I looked around, and no one was phased by that, then I saw it, a huge black lab bounding towards them. My eyes bulged. It was a hell-hound. I remember, I stayed at a library, and since there was nothing to do, I read about Greek and Roman Mythology. The black hellhound ran after them, I soon followed, only to loose them, I looked all over, but one stepped, I looked down, and there was the NY Yankee's cap. I picked it up, and swore to return it, if I ever saw them, which I had a good feeling about._

I looked out over a huge lake. Lake Superior I figured. One of the Great Lakes of America. I sighed and took a big breathe of fresh lake air. This lead to a small town of Plain Vile. Don't ask me how, but I knew where roads led, and if there was any small towns along the way. I put the Yankee cap in my laptop bag, which held my extra clothing and held my toiletries. I kept walking, being the traveler I was, my feet didn't hurt at all. I walked into the town and took a good look at the population. Only 654.

Plenty of people to frame.

I kept walking and walked into an open café, and by open, I literally mean open. The kitchen and the cash register were the only two items indoor. I took a glance at the menu. Hotdog and a Pepsi. Only a buck twenty-five. I smiled and walked up, and took my order. She nodded and went into the kitchen. When she was gone, I looked around, and opened the register, and took most of the money, I left some to be sure, they had at LEAST 1000 dollars in that old thing. I stood straight, leaning agaist a pole, waiting. The lady behind the counter came back.

"Hotdog and a large Pepsi to go!" She called and I instantly went over and took my lunch. I thanked her and walked off.

'_Poor gal.' _I let my mind wander. _'Robbed of about 200 dollars and free lunch' _I chuckled at myself for how devious I was. I walked around town, I checked the park clock, it was about 6:05 pm. Most people now would be home having dinner, but it seems I was lucky.

Town Barbecue. I grinned, and went through the crowd, laughing and avoiding people. I soon found the technician for the stage. Apparently, they were having a talent show for travelers, and who ever won got a free room.

Again; I struck gold.

"Yo, you're not allowed here. Unless you're here about the Talent show." The bulk techy said. I nodded. "What's your name, kid?" His voice had a mix of western and French. Odd combination, but I can see it happening.

"Name's Frank Thomas." I said, for mindlessly wandering, it helped to have a few fake names. Just incase you committed a huge crime that would want you on my top wanted list. I used all sorts of Alba's. I smiled my friendly smile, which was real of course. Hey! Just because I'm a thief DOESN'T mean I can be friendly, no?

"Alright, whats your talent? Guitar strumming' and singing?" He asked.

"Only guitar strumming, but I'll play a song that everyone here knows." The technician nodded and jotted my name down.

"Go back-stage, others are getting ready, I assume you want some time to practice." He told me, I thanked him and walked back-stage, and I mentally laughed. There was from teenagers to adults. Elder to Young. It was funny in my eyes, but I couldn't wait to see their talents. I leaned against the wall, my stuff still on but I didn't care. I smiled, and listened to the party going on in front of the stage. Soon, it was about to began. I took out my guitar and set my stuff in a pile of leaves, away from the party. I marked it with mostly yellow leaves, easy to spot. I went back and strummed and tuned my guitar. Oh, should mention. I grew up with one person, when I was able to talk and walk, we split up. It was for the best in both our cases. I never forgot his face or name. I sighed and closed my eyes, soon, it was my turn. I went on-stage and took a stool. I sat and took the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight in this lovely town of Plain Vile?" The crowd erupted with 'goods', 'awesome', and cheers "Okay, no need to blow my ears off." This earned a few extra laughed.

"Anyway, since this is a party. What party would it be, without the song, 'Red Dixie Cup'?" I talked to the crowd. The crowd went WILD at the name. I laughed and put the mic down, and started strumming the song. Soon, everyone was singing Red Dixie Cup. The crowd raised their cups, which, were of course, red. They sang as I played, soon, when it was over,

'_Thank to any god or gods or goddesses up there…' _To tell you the truth, I hated the song personally. The crowd erupted with cheers, laughter, and whistling as I exited the stage. I sighed in annoyance to see everyone back stage laughing and clapping when I came in.

"Alright folks, settle down, settle down." I herd a western voice. For a northen city, they do have a lot of western people. Vacation perhaps?

"I believe we already knew this year's winner. Frank Thomas!" The mayor said, dragging out the 'a' in Frank and the 'o' and 'a' in Thomas. I walked out onto the stage and waved, I retrieved my items a while back. The mayor congratulated me on a good job, handed me a pair of keys and a cash roll. I smiled, apparently I was THAT good. I went to the motel that the room was for and found the number. I unlocked the room, and went in. I set my stuff under the nightstand, and I put the guitar by the door. I moved a chair under the door-handle and locked the doors, closed the shades and yawned. I could never be too careful. I took off all my cloths except my boxers, crashed on the bed, getting covered as I crawled under them.

The dreams came.

--

**Thanks for reading! I'll introduce more characters in the next few chapters, and who could the blonde girl and tall man be? What's important about that cap? Read and Review! **


	2. Memories in New York

Chapter 2: Dreaming

I stood on a stone pillar. I don't know how I got here, but this was always the same dream. I looked down, and as always, shocked to see what I was looking at. It was a burning camp. Campers in orange t-shirts running around, medics rolling beds back and forth, a whirlpool holding monsters at bay, a fire wall behind the ground of monsters. I even saw a lightning bolt here and there. Some yellow, some blue, some even crimson red. I tried to focus on the campers faces, but they were all blurred from my vision. I sighed in annoyance. I looked around, I reached for my pocket, only seeing a stealth dagger. I blinked. Knowing full well. I jumped off the pillar to join the battle. As I free-fell towards the ground, the earth split open.

"_**Let see little thief…Do you have what it takes to protect?" **_A deep gruff voice said. I blinked again.

"Protect WHAT?" Was my answer as always. "I got nothing left to protect except myself!" I screamed. I shot up in the bed. I looked at the clock. 5:45 am. This was good. I collected my cloths I had threw off and went to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and grinned. I saw my shaggy chocolate brown hair with occasional. It was like a permanent bed head. I looked myself in the eye. Deep sapphire blue. I grinned, considering I was born in September, I guess I was lucky. I got cleaned up, and I grabbed my stuff and left. I went to a gas-station and paid for a cup of hot chocolate and a few pre-made pizza and sandwiches for the road. After I paid for the food, I went to the bathroom, occasionally taking snacks, stuffing them in my bag making sure no camera or the clerk were in my line of sight. I 'exited' the bathroom and went out, as I walked along the next road. Great View Rd.

After hours of walking, I sighed and checked my watch, it was only 1 PM. I was still on Great View Rd…and there wasn't anything great or anything to view about it. I took out an iPod I 'found' in the town. I checked the songs, and thankfully, I knew most of them. It was a mix of songs from rock, to classic, from 2000 to 2012 pop. I was glad. I knew most songs as I got out some ear buds, and started listening as I walked. Easy to pass the time

Until it needs to charge…

I walked and walked, a few cars past, some even stopped to ask me for a ride, all I did was shake my head, sense they were going to Plain Vile, I didn't need to go that way. I kept on walking, then I saw it.

New York City.

Before ANYTHING, yes. I've walked all the way from the tip of Lake Superior, to New Your City. It only took about 18 hours. With occasional bathroom and food break. And let me tell you. To sit on a park bench after that long, was heaven. I took out my guitar, and started my strumming and humming to the song 'Brother My Brother' by Blessed Union of Souls.

**(A/N; Real song. Look it up.) **I earned about 5 bucks from passing adults and teenagers. I smiled and took the money. I packed my guitar up, and went to someplace special to me. I walked to the beach and walked along the coastline, hoping to see my old place still up. I walked until I saw leaves and vines. I moved a huge leaf, relieved to see nothing moved. I noticed light foot steps as if someone was here. I shrugged as I assumed it was another wanderer. I sat down, setting my stuff in a corner. I closed the leaf, and sat back against the firm yet comfortable wall. I closed my eyes. Remembering my time here…

_Flashback._

_I was reading a Greek translated book. I was diagnosed with dyslexia. I looked up in time to see a man with a surfer's tan, blonde hair, and blue eyes, which were almost identical to mine. I knew this man, he was my guardian in a way. I saw him hold up a bag of supplies as I smiled._

"_Bro?" I questioned. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_Hey kiddo, I got us some more supplies." He said. His voice was soft, yet powerful it felt like. This was my older brother. Well, not by blood of course. I looked through the stuff he gotten, he got the usual food, clothing, and more books for us to pass time. We started talking about stuff. I just started talking, so we were practicing in my eyes, but to his, it seemed like an intelligent conversation. I yawned as he smiled._

"_Listen kiddo, tomorrow I'll teach you what I know… alright?" He said as I nodded. I laid down and started falling asleep, I herd him chuckle and the leaf door brushing open. I snuggled under the small blanket he gotten for me the previous week. A few hours later, I woke up, and looked around. I was surprised to see bro wasn't home yet. I got up, quickly changed, and went outside, only to see no footprints…excepts of a dogs. I started to run towards the city, looking frantically around for the tan I knew. No luck. I kept looking and looking, fear and sadness started to fill my heart, tears starting to form, I kept looking though. I slipped into an alley way, seeing a sticky note, and gasped. I noticed it was in Greek. I ran towards it, ripped it from the wall, and read it._

'_Dear Little Brother,_

_I'm sorry.. You must be worried sick. I've gotten caught. I ran. I'm terribly sorry.. but our plan needs to be NOW, not when you grow tomy waist height.. I'll miss you Little Bro. I never did tell you my name, did I? Well.. Here it is…_

I reopened my eyes, surprised to see fresh tears going down my cheek. I pulled my knees to my chest, and placed my forehead on my knees. I fell asleep like this.

_**Luke.**_ Luke was my big brother…

- End Chapter 2-

**R&R? Who's this 'Luke' Drake talked about? Why did Luke leave? What happened that day? **


	3. Greek Mythology is Real?

Chapter 3: I've been doing this my whole life, Thanks!

I woke up with a start, I herd a loud booming noise. I looked outside to see a boat on fire, I grabbed everything and started to run towards it. In all honestly, I may be a thief, but I can help when it comes to explosion, I just want to make sure everyone's safe. I skidded to a halt, seeing a very large dog. Another Hellhound, and two campers who look identical. Twins maybe. I took out my guitar.

"HEY!" I shouted at the dog, not knowing what I was doing. I started strumming a song, a song that a traveler taught me to play, he said it'll calm any beast. This, might be helpful. The twins looked at my like I was crazy. The hellhound's head snapped towards me, with a snarl, it'll trot over, and lay down, looking at me intently, as I kept on playing. The twins, looked bewildered. They soon saw the opening I gave them, as they sliced the dog's head clean off as it disregarded to gold dust. The twins each had a sword.

"Whew! Thanks for the help!" the taller one said to me. I blinked as they stealth their sword. "That golden retriever caused a huge ruckus in town."

"Don't try and deny it wasn't a hell hound." I told him. His eyes soon snapped full size. The smaller one jaw dropped. I looked at them while putting my guitar away. "It was a hell-hound, nothing more to be said."

"You…Saw that?" The smaller one asked. He didn't sound too different from the other. I nodded.

"Yo, Travis." the smaller one asked. "You think Chiron want us to bring this one back?"

"I honestly don't know. Connor, he does look like a Hermes kid, but he has the musical talent of Apollo." the taller one, Travis, responded.

"Let's bring him to camp, he looks about our age." Connor started talking back and forth. I stood there, my arms crossed. I took out the NY Yankee's cap, I sighed and whacked it against my leg, getting the dust and sand off of it.

"Nice cap." Travis said to me. I blinked and looked up.

"Thanks…But its not really mine." I answered.

"Really? Do you know who it belongs to?" Connor asked.

"Name, no. Look, yes. It belongs to a blonde hair girl with princess curls. She also has stormy grey eyes. Any idea?" I told them. They looked surprised.

"Put the hat on for a second." They commanded me. I blinked and did so. I never worn the cap so it felt… different to wear something on my head. The twins had their mouths open.

"I knew it…" Travis muttered.

"_Find the lost one, and find the lost cap" _Connor said, it sounded like a rhyme, and I looked down at myself.

That fact was… I couldn't even SEE myself. This cap was magic!

"Whoa!" I said, instantly taking the cap off as I reappeared. I looked at the cap, and opened my mouth to say something, but the two grabbed my wrist and started dragging me.

"HEY!" I yelled at them, they let go as I massaged my wrist. "I can walk on my own feet."

"Sorry, but you got to come with us, right away." Travis said. I took a moment to look at their features. They both had brown eyes, curly brown hair and freckles across the nose and cheeks. They both wore orange shirts and blue shorts. Travis was a bit taller then Connor, which I made a mental note. Connor and I were the same height, while Travis was about 2 inches higher. They started leading me down a road, they looked exhausted, but I was well fit. I managed to get all my stuff from my little hide-out earlier.

"So… Where are you taking me, Travis?" I asked. Travis looked over his shoulder.

"Someplace safe." Was all he said. I sighed and put my hands in my coat pockets as we walked. They soon took a turn up a hill, on the hill was a large pine with a gold goat fleece…Could it be..?

"Yes, that's the real Golden Fleece. Helps the barrier a bit." Connor said as if reading my mind. I soon saw a dragon sleeping as the twins walked right on past as if it was nothing at all. I looked down at the valley, and my jaw dropped. There was a lot of cabins, which made an Omega symbol, some campers were helping building other cabins, as if they decided to re-design the place. I took a look at the rest of the valley. Some kids were practicing instruments, sword fighting, archery, and even forging. There was even some…Satyrs? Playing volleyball. Some tree nymphs and some river nymphs were running water and fruit back and forth to the workers as they worked. Then I noticed her.

The princess curled blonde. Standing beside her was the tall man with jet black hair.

"…It's them…" I said, gasping.

"You know them already?" Travis asked. He looked surprised as he stopped to look at me.

"Well.. No. I saw them in Austin Texas at one point. They were fighting a hell-hound. She dropped her cap. I held onto it ever sense" I explained.

"We'll go tell Chiron, go say hi to Annabeth and Percy." Travis told me. I blinked. So that were they're names.

"Wait, you mean Chiron as in THE Chiron?" I asked. They both nodded and grin at my surprised reaction. So.. They were real. I looked at the blonde girl, she seemed to be given instructions on how they were supposed to build the buildings, then the tall man was her… what? Secretary? Right Hand Man? Extra Hands? I shook the thought off and strode towards the too. I was a few feet away

"Hey!" I called, loud enough for only the two to hear me. They both turned. Besides the fact they didn't change much, I noted they looked older. My age.

"Hello… New camper?" The blonde asked me. I nodded and raised a hand to shake.

"I'm Drake." I introduced my 'real' name to them. I felt like this was home, so I decided on the name that I reserved for real purposes. I raised up a hand as she shook it, hesitantly. The tall man, Percy, I presumed, shook my hand.

"We've… Had a run by before." I told them.

"We did?" The tall man said. His eyebrows got scrunched together as to think. The blonde, Annabeth, moved a loose strain of hair to behind her ear as she thought to.

"You two ran past me, in Austin Texas. Running from a hell-hound." I told them. I remember that memory clear as day. They looked surprised.

"You saw that? We thought you just another.. you know.. Mortal." Percy told me. I just chuckled.

"It appears I'm not. Annabeth, I have something to…ah.. _Return _to you." I said as I took out the NY Yankees cap from my pocket, her eyes suddenly went huge.

"Where did yo-" She started.

"Austin Texas, as I told you. The day was pretty windy that day, so it had to have fallen out." I explained.

"Thank you, Drake. I've been looking everywhere for it. It was a gift from my mother, Athena." She explained.

"I see, I'm glad I held onto it instead on selling it." I laughed at my own joke. She smiled as Percy gave a grin

"You're pretty alright for a new camper. Been claimed yet?" He asked.

"Not quite." I told him. "But, I have a good feeling on who my father is." I told him.

"So.. You had a mortal mom?" Annabeth asked.

"pfft you kidding? How would I know? I've been on the roads well…Sinse I could remember! Who knows if my mom is a goddess or my dad is a god." I told them. They seemed… surprised by this.

"Wait, you don't know you mortal parent?" Percy asked.

"Nope, and if they gave a crap, they'd send police after me, no?" I told them. Inside, I knew my mom was still out there. Or my father.

"Well, we're sorry to hear that." Annabeth said. "But hey, go see Chiron, he'd like to talk to you."

"Alright, thanks." I thanked them as I turned, soon stopped. I faced Percy and Annabeth.

"…Where exactly do I go?" I asked questionably. Percy laughed. Annabeth smiled.

"The Big House. You can't miss it." She said. I nodded and went on my way. I walked up a path and saw a 'house'

"…Sure is big." I muttered a loud. Looking at a four story house. I saw the familiar twins from earlier talking to my favorite teacher.

"…Mr. Thomas?" I asked aloud. The Centaur turned and looked at me. I faintly remember bumping into him during my 'sneak in' at a school to try and see what school was like.

"Ah, Drake my boy…" He said in the same voice I remember. "Come, we have lots to discuss."


	4. Camp HalfBlood & Hermes Cabin!

**Authors Note: Hello! Thank you for reading the first three chapters. I would like to thank heroesofolympus47 for reviewing last chapter. I also thank the many who have this story on Alert! And heroesofolympus47, your answer will be answered in the future! **

**Side Note: I forgot, Every character except Drake and future OC's, belong to Rick Riodon. His books are amazing as I love them.**

Chapter 4: …What…?

Mr. Thomas. During a school day, I snuck in and acted as a student, being hidden of course. Mr. Thomas was so happen to be a 'special' guest in English class. He taught most of us Greek and Latin. I still remember today. He was still the same, except his beard was a bit longer then I remember.

"Ah.. Isn't it Drake." Mr. Thomas said. He'd look at me. My mouth gaped open. He wasn't in a wheel chair. Instead, he was a centaur. A white stallion by the looks of it.

"…You're… Chiron?" I asked stupidly.

"Indeed I am, young one." He said in the same tone as any teacher would. "I see you've grown quite a lot."

"Thanks…Wait a minute. How'd you know I use the name 'Drake'?" I asked. I raised an eyebrow, surprised. He smiled sadly at me and lead me inside. Dismissing the twins. I followed him in, as he'd retreat to his wheel-chair.

"You see Drake… I knew your mother and father." He said sadly. This got my full attention.

"You do! Who are they! What's their names? Tell me!" I asked, almost yelling.

"I'm afraid I cannot… You've been used to the godly world for too long. And by now, you should be dead.. But your not. How?" Chiron wheeled his chair around, showing me to the open area.

"I moved. A lot." Was all I answered. He nodded.

"A thief no less." He stated. How did he know.

"Sir..How do-" I started to ask

"You have lots of stuff, you've don't have much do you? Your rely on stealing to survive…which I understand of course, Drake." He looked up into my eyes as I gazed down at him "You see.. Drake IS your real name. It's not an alba you used on the road. It's Drake, and forever will be Drake." He smiled up at me

"S-sir… Just who was my mother?" I asked once more.

"I swore on the River Styx not to mention her again." He told me.

"_Again?"_ I said, catching the word 'again' in there.

"You see, Drake. I have a strong feel on who your father is. You two have so much alike. Plus.. He travels a lot as well." He told me. Travel. That word..

"Hermes," I said. Plainly. "My Father is Hermes. Messenger of the Gods. The god of thieves, road, and medicine." I said, remembering the book I read. Chiron nodded.

"You must've been claimed. But you never were here. Yet, after.." He trailed off.

"Seventeen." I answered for him

"After seventeen years, your still alive. Some campers wont make it past 15 if they are still in the mortal world, unless your lucky." He finished.

"Sir.. Monsters.. Stayed their grounds from me. I notice that. I ran into all sorts of monsters. But they kept away. As they saw me of someone of…important." I told him. Remember all my run in with monsters. The Hydra in Cali. The pack of Hell hounds in 'Death Valley'. The gorgons in Maine. They all spotted me, went wide eyed, and.. _guided _me to safety.

"Strange.. When did they really start to know?" Chiron asked.

"Little over 5 years ago." I said. I was 12 then, still thieving and surviving.

"…The same time…" He started and trailed off. I herd him mutter something in Latin, and then had sadness in his eyes.

"Drake, go see your step-brothers, the Stoll twins." He ordered me "They'll show you around camp." He wheeled to his office and closed the door. I knew something was upsetting him. I walked out. I saw the Stoll twins playing a game of hacky-sack with an apple.

"Travis, Connor." I said to them. They nodded as I caught the apple.

"So what did he say?" Travis asked.

"Well, he told me who my father was. As well as a few other stuff I can't seem to understand." I told them. It wasn't a lie. But if Chiron talked to him privately about this, he shouldn't say anything. So it wasn't the complete truth either.

"So who's your father?" Connor asked me. His eyes widening with a smirk.

"Hermes." I said. They both gasp, and soon enough, I was locked in a head lock by both of them

"Step-Brother!" They said to me, ruffling my hair playfully.

"HEY! Ok! Ok! We're bro's!" I said laughing. "Chiron also said you two can show me around camp."

"Yeah sure, we can show you around." Connor said.

"I can't, I gotta help Katie with something. I promised her after all." Traivs said, slightly blushing.

"Sounds like someone has a girlfriend." I stated, smirking. Connor laughed

"I like this kid already." Connor chuckled. Travis laughed and went someplace.

"C'mon bro. I'll show you around." Connor said to me.

Soon enough, I saw what this camp had to offer. Apparently this place was Camp Half-Blood. Only for demigods. Connor showed me the cabins first, and reintroduced me to Percy and Annabeth. They both checked their pockets and sighed. Must be a running gag to check your pockets when around Hermes kid. I chuckled. Connor showed me the other cabins. From Zeus to Hades. Demeter to Hecate. Hephaestus to Ares. Apollo to Artemis.

("Honorary." Connor said about Artemis cabin. "Used by the hunter's when they visit.")

Soon, he showed me the activites. Archery, Art class, forging, rock climbing wall with lava. The strawberry field, the basketball court, the rim of the forest.

"Dangerous when you don't have equipment." Connor told me. I nodded and followed him

Connor showed me a cave, where he said their Oracle lives, but not here due to the school year.

"You're Oracle is still alive? Wasn't she…cured or something?" I asked. I've herd of rumors of a living oracle. I almost herd she was a mummy.

"Long story short, since the war was over, Hades' curse been lifted." He said, sounding a bit…sad about the word war. I nodded, not wanting to press further. He explained the weekly events. Capture the Flag, occasional basketball tournament. Then, he showed me the strawberry field. I saw satyrs and tree nymphs. I even saw a few demigods. I spotted Travis with a black hair shoulder length girl. She wore the same t-shirt as everyone else. She wore some jean shorts with dirt stains on them. Connor and I waved to Travis and the girl, they waved back and resumed working on planting a tree.

"That's Katie. Travis soon-to-be girlfriend." Connor told me. I chuckled.

"They go together well. Who knew Demeter and Hermes kid could go together." I commented.

"You should see Annabeth and Percy. They go together well even though their parents have a rivalry." Connor told me.

"Seriously? And they are allowed to date?" I asked.

"Only because of Aphrodite. She finds them cute together." Connor said, shuddering.

"I'll never understand Aphrodite…" I swore to myself.

"Oooh just wait till you see her sons and daughters.." He told me.

"…Yikes." was my reply.

"Indeed. Well, just avoid them. They'll try with anyone you go well with…" Connor advised me. I nodded as we finally got to Cabin Eleven. Hermes cabin. I looked around. There was a lot of bunk beds and chests. I saw an empty bed. I looked at its frame, there wasn't any.

"You want that bunk?" Connor asked, he leaned in the doorway. I nodded

"That's bunk number eleven. Your chest is in the closet.. The drawers are yours too." Connor explained. "Welcome To Cabin Eleven." He formally introduced me. I smiled as he left. I got the trunk from the back closet. I blew off the dust. It seemed to not have been used in a very long time. It was large enough to hold my guitar thankfully. I read the small note on it.

**- ****Enchanted Chest. Can hold endless items. ****- **It read. I smiled as I lifted up the hood, and saw some stuff in it. There was a photo-album, some old tattered cloths, and a few knives and mortal money. Even some gold coins, which I assumed were Drachma's. Godly money. I soon got everything packed in the chest and stored it by my bed. I looked at the note as there was a voice code. I said my code to the chest. I herd a satisfying 'click'. I had took out the photo album. I brushed some dust away. I opened the cover and I gasped. There, was a spiky black haired chick, wearing punk-ish cloths. She had electrifying blue eyes. A younger version of Annabeth. In the background, I saw a male with a surfer's tan. Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I knew that man. And I already knew the name.

Luke.

Luke was a Hermes camper such as I.

And I now own his bunk and chest….

**Authors: Hey! Thanks for reading! Read and Review! Possible chapter 5 tomorrow!**


	5. Luke's Photographic Past

**Just because I love you guys and for so many alerts, here's chapter 5...ON A WEEKDAY! My update schedule will vary. I'll try and write a chapter each day. I will update 2 chapters on Saturday and Sunday if I have enough motivation. Anyway, all your questions will be answered in this chapter or in the next few. Until then, R&R!**

**Song of the Day; This Is War ~ Thirty Seconds to Mars.**

Chapter 5: I learn about Luke.

I would be lying if I said I was sad to see Luke picture in the photo album.

Nope. I was DEAD mad at Luke. He fled from me and somehow forgot about his younger bro. Even though we didn't share the same last name, which I never learned his or mine. I marched out of Hermes cabin and walked towards the Athena. I could tell it was almost supper. Most satyrs were running and I smelled food cooking. I knocked on the Athena door. Annabeth answered with a surprised look.

"Hey, Drake.. What's up?" She asked. Her eyes were grey, but she seemed to be running a thousands equations in her head. I showed her the photo album. Her eyes widen.

"T-that's…Luke's album.. He kept that in his chest?" She asked, obviously oblivious.

"Yes and I need to ask you a question." I told her.

"Come in, we'll talk in my study." She told me. This seemed like a private matter. She lead me past her working cabin mates. I took a peek and saw it was blue prints for some other stuff in camp. Everyone looked at Annabeth, confused.

"Don't mind them. They're only used to see Percy here." Annabeth said to me. I can tell by her voice, this wasn't a private matter.. But a more personal matter. Once we were in her study, apparently each cabin leader gets their own room. ("Lucky." I told her.) She closed the door and looked at me

"How do you know Luke and for how long?" I said as soon she closed the door. Her head snapped to meet mine, her eyes had a jumble of emotion. Surprise, sadness, confused.

"I used to travel with Luke… I ran away from my home in San Francisco. when I was seven. I met Luke and Thalia on the way." She explained, she pointed to herself, then to Thalia I figured.

We sat down at her desk and flipped through the album. There was a lot of shots of the tree. There was a shot of Luke and Thalia smiling, Annabeth was no where to be found.

"I was taking the picture." She explained. I nodded. We looked a few more, there was one with Thalia and Annabeth cuddled into each other sleeping. The caption read "My two favorite girls look so adorable when they sleep. ~ Luke" It was written in Greek. Annabeth blushed a bit and smiled. I could see sadness in her eyes along with happyness, remembering the memories I suppose. When we turned the page, I was surprised.

It was me, when I just started walking. I was on the beach, steadying myself, arms outstretched.

"My Little Brother's first step. I'm very happy to be taking care of him. ~ Luke" my mouth gaped open. Annabeth looked surprised.

"He… Never told me about you." She admitted. "I didn't even know he had this."

I turned the page. There was Luke and I, raising a soda pop.

"Big Brother's and I first Soda together. I feel a lot older now!" I recognized my early penmanship. It looked sloppy if anything. I recognized myself. Short brown curls, and sapphire blue eyes. Luke surfers tan was slighter, his blonde hair still like in the other photos. I realized he never used my real name. Only 'Little Brother'.

"Is it possible..?" Annabeth started. We finished the album. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me

"I'm saying is it possible Luke took care of you, when you were never named?" She asked. I took a moment to think back. I never did realize I had a mother or father. I never bothered because I was happy with Luke.

"I don't know..When I was growing up, he acted a lot likea mother and father combined." I admitted.

"…Maybe…" Her eyes went back to the stormy ones. Calculating. There was a knock, I went up and answered it.

"Oh, hey Percy." I said, seeing Percy at the door. He seemed surprised to see me. I couldn't blame him

"Drake? Why are you here?" He asked me. He sounded suspicious, cocking an eyebrow up.

"I was showing Annabeth some photos… Luke's photo's." I answered.

"Luke's photos? He nevered mentioned.." When he herd Luke name, he sounded… Bitter.

"Come take a look." I replied. I side stepped and Percy walked in. He placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. They hugged and they started to look at the photo's.

"Wow… who knew he had a scrap booking side." Percy joked. This gained him a laugh from Annabeth.

"Oh Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes. _Seaweed Brain? _I thought.

"Hey, can't blame me, Wise Girl. He never showed us." Percy chuckled back _Wise Girl? Another nickname?_ I thought.

Annabeth and Percy looked me

"…It can't be." Percy said.

"I'm afraid.. He even said monsters avoided him… Was it because..?" Annabeth muttered.

"Guys..I had a dream a few nights ago.. and every night sense 6 years ago."

"6 years ago?" Percy echoed and asked.

"That's when…" Annabeth started. Percy looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling." Percy said.

"I do too, Percy." She replied, looking at me, looking half hurt, half worried.

"…What?" I asked. I was confused as a dolphin in an aquarium

"..We'll confront Chiron later tonight, Annabeth. For now, Drake and I need to talk." Percy told Annabeth. She nodded and resumed her work. Percy walked out as I followed.

"What is it Percy? Why all of a sudden mad?" I asked, confused. "What happened to my big brother?"

"It's…still a touchy subject for all of us," Percy started. We reached the big pine tree, Thalia's tree, I remember Connor telling me. "Luke was the spawn for Kronos."

"…Kronos..? The titan lord?" I asked. My eyes widen.

"Unfortunately, Luke saw the gods in the hated way, Hermes loved Luke. He was destroyed when he found out about Luke's fate. Luke..well..He turned evil." Percy explained. My mouth gaped open. I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Luke…turned…evil?" I echoed slowly. My brain started to process it all. Suddenly, memories I don't even remember having flashed. I saw myself surrounded by monsters. They weren't attacking. I… was actually commanding them all. In the memory, I… looked up to meet a shaggy black haired boy, he had an eye patch over his right eye. His name was Ethan Nakamura. My best friend, we were both right hand men to…

Luke.

I was Luke's brother…and right hand man with Ethan.

I wasn't only his brother… I was his right hand man.

**Authors Note: Oh my baby Bob. Drake? Second in Command to Kronos? Why didn't he remember ANY of it? Why doesn't he remember Ethan? Where was he during THAT battle?**

**Answers soon to come! R&R!**


	6. Memories Flashes, New Life Begins

**Authors Note; Hey guys! How's it going? Thank you all who are viewing and those who are just reading. I just want to let you guys know, Drake last name is still a mystery! So stay tuned!**

**PS The Lost Hero never happened.**

Chapter 6: My War Journal.

I relived the memory. I don't know what happened to my real body, but I herd Percy call my name a few times… I zonked out.

2 Years ago…

I stood in the middle of the monsters aboard the Princess Andromeda. I was scowling at the two gorgons who recently joined. After the sabotage of our decoy ship, my brother and I got a little.. Edgy.

"….YOU BAFELING IDIOTS OF THE SISTERS OF MEDUSA!" I screamed at them "YOU MADE US LOOSE ALL OF OUR EQUIPMENT!"

The gorgons flinched at my shouting. Monsters chuckle and whimpered all around

"S-sir..we-we didn't know it was a TIMED bomb…" the blue gorgon said.

"Hmph.. As for punishment, you two shall not take hold in our next attack, but instead, you shall make all of our equipment… As well as catch a new Pegasus.." I turned as monster's parted their way of me. I wore a black set of armor with wings on the back. On the front, there was just a line down the middle, and two spirals coiling around it. Symbols of Hermes. I had a winged bronze helmet on my side as I wore a pair of Hermes sandals.. I wore a white t-shirt and some black cargo pants. I stormed up to Luke's office. He still looked out at the monsters in the mini-mall below.

"Brother," I addressed him, kneeling.

"Rise." He told me, not looking at me. I rose as I set my helmet on an arm of a chair.

"Luke… I'm glad you told me about everything when you were gone.. But shouldn't we at least wait a little longer? Wait until the winter solstice?" I asked him. I was standing in front of the desk. Luke had now sat down in the chair and swirled it to face me. His face looked..more stressed then usual.

"Our lord won't allow that.. He ensures that we'll win no matter when we attack.. And besides.. we're dangerously low on monsters… After HE collapse the maze on top of us…" He told me. He scowled at the word 'he'.

'He' was Daedalus. The maker of the maze. According to our recent report, he betrayed us as the son of Hades took his soul, thus, destroying the Labyrinth that spread across the US, it cost us about 100 monsters.

"I know, Luke.. Would you want me to search across the United states and gather more?" I asked him

"That… Not a bad idea, brother." He told me. "Plan worthy of Kronos." We both smirked. I took my helmet and left. I walked to the monsters.

"MONSTERS!" I yelled. They all stopped, even the one in the store dropped everything and came out.

"Today, we search for our brethrens! I shall take on this quest alone! You will all obey Ethan in my absence!" I yelled at them all. Ethan stood by me as he looked shocked.

"I will be back just in time for the attack… You all better be ready…and if you catch those gorgons lacking, I give you permission to whack them upside the head." This earned a few chuckles and sneers. Ethan grinned.

I raised up my sword. It was a long sword, much like a katana. It name was Blood Bronze. It was much like Luke's new sword, Backbiter. Monsters roared and cheered. I went to the deck and whistled. Soon, a shadow formed by my shadow as a mist rippled as it became life. Shadow Wing. My personal Pegasus which happen to be an offspring of a storm spirit and a Pegasus. It'd rear on its hind legs, wings flapping. I mounted on its back as I flew off. It was May 1st. I got an entire month to look for more recruits…

Present day.

I woke up, groaning, my vision became clear… but my mind was clearer. I was Luke right hand man. I went to find monsters. I sat up.

"Whoa, easy now." I herd a voice. I looked to my left and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes. He had a small tan

"I'm Will Solace. Son of Apollo, head medic in the infirmary." He introduced himself.

"Drake. Son of Hermes." I introduced myself.

"Oh great," I herd him snort. "Not another thief." He laughed and I smiled. Nice to know some people had humor.

"Percy brought you here. You can walk?" He asked me, walking over.

"Just give me a few.. Legs fell asleep." I said to him.

"I'll send my sister in to be your 'nurse' you could say." He told me, walking out. I nodded. It felt like a few seconds, but a blonde girl came in, she had short curls in her hair, but not like Annabeth's, she had ruby red eyes, which seemed to be the opposite of mine, she walked over. I took note that she must've been an inch shorter then me.

"Hello, I'm Lizzie Trendmer." She introduced herself. I saw the bead necklace like everyone else had. I counted 4.

"Your 5th year here?" I asked at random. She blinked, looked at her bead necklace and smiled.

"Yeah. 5th year here." She echoed me. She had a tone that mean she was dreaming about something.

"I'm Drake." Introduced myself. "Son of Hermes."

"You already now my name and who my father is." She laughed me, I smiled.

"So your legs are asleep? Will told me." She asked me. I nodded.

"It'll pass over in a bit. Just try and move them now and then." I nodded once more, I forced myself so my legs were over the edge. They just…hanged there. Lizzie was by my bed, hands on her hips lazily. I started to move my legs as they tingled. Legs that are asleep, suck. Let me tell you up straight about that. I got up as Lizzie grabbed my shoulders, keeping me steady. It felt like my first time walking. Slowly, I walked on my own. Lizzie followed me to make sure I didn't pass out again. I reached the Big House, Lizzie told me she had errands to run and ran off. I saw Chiron was talking to Annabeth and Percy. I walked up the porch

"Hey, Drake." Percy was the first to greet me. Chrion turned around and Annabeth had a look of concern in her eyes.

"Hey. Sorry about that…I remembered something.. I relived a memory." I told them. I saw down at the table as Annabeth and Percy joined.

I explained my short memory life to them, their face went pale.

"You…served Krono's during the war…and no idea who we were?" Percy asked, trying to allow what he herd into his head.

I nodded. "I defitally remember you and… Beckendorf, was it? Blowing up the engine of the first ship, the decoy ship we set up, knowing it would catch the gods' eyes." I told them.

"_Di immortals.._" Chiron cursed. "That..makes a lot of sense now.. Why you don't remember. The gods used the Mist to whip your memory clean on serving. Thinking you've been traveling a very long time. I have no doubt now that you are not here on Krono's be-half?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm.. refreshed you could say. The gods and fate might of seen a potential use for me.. But I hadn't figured that out yet." I admitted, feeling a strong pull to my dad all of a sudden. "But..I remember one thing now.."

"And what's that?" Annabeth questioned.

"…Luke and I…are REAL blood brothers.." I admitted, feeling guilt

Luke and I, real brothers.

Real brothers who served the Titan lord…

End Chapter 6

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! What in the world happen when Drake got his memory whipped! When did Luke come back to get Drake? And where is his armor he wore? R&R. I'll wait until 7 views to upload next chapter!**


	7. Life at Camp

**Authors Note; Hello one and all! Just a reminder, Private Message me here for your prophecy and OC character! Details are in the previous 2 announcement/updates. Anyway! You have until Monday evening/Tuesday Morning where ever your from. Happy Reading! ~ AceRedLeo**

**Song of the Day; I'm Going Home ~ Chris Daughtry**

Chapter 7: Fitting in.

After I told the three, they looked…distracted. Percy was busy looking his beads on his necklace, Annabeth began tapping the table, her eyes calculating, and Chiron, his faced looked… hurt? Sad? Off?

"I fear…you have found out… Your brother is indeed Luke… and your last name is Castellan." Chiron told me. Annabeth looked at Chiron.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Not even Luke?" She asked.

"Luke did know.. It was the fact he couldn't find him. During his quest, he got… side-tracked. He was doing an impossible mission." He stated, looking gravely at me. "And.. You also remembered.. You were his right hand man.. What happened?"

"I… Remember flying off on a Pegasus to look for monsters for the army." I explained. "Anything after that is surrounded by mist…"

"I see.. Your mother…well… she's…Unstable, you might say.. That's why Luke ran in the first place if I recall." Chiron told me. Was she distracted?

"Luke took me away from her the first time. She doesn't remember me beause.. He went back because he got caught?" I guessed. Chiron nodded gravely once more. My mother never knew I was born. I could care less at this point. She didn't come looking for me and she's unstable? To Hades I say.

"… Thanks. Now I got one less worry to worry about." I lied, filling my voice with un-needed sadness, but I did.. Just for the effect. I looked out to the valley. My eyes landed on a kid wearing black cargo pants, black coat, a black shirt, and had black shaggy hair. I narrowed my eyes, on his finger, was a skull ring.

"…Hey, is that… Nico?" I asked. I knew Nico. We met… on a cross-road, he was walking from where I came. I told him it was 50 miles away from town, I respected people like that, back then, he looked…devastated, like he was crying. He looked no older then 12 back then.

"You know him?" Percy asked as he looked as well.

"Well, not like you, but we had a run in or two." I said honestly. It was the truth. Back when he was twelve, and another when I was roaming a road, I saw him camping, I joined him and he didn't mind, he was glad to have a soul around me. I didn't understand it at first, but now that I think about it, he came from Hades' cabin so he must be the child of Hades. He was 14 then.

"…I'm going to say hello to him" I announced. I got up and left, Chiron nodded as he'd do the warning off evil gesture, a three fingers to represent a claw, making a 3 claw slash over his heart. I learned about that from a traveler. I walked down the steps and made my way to him. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there, kid." I said, using our first greeting. He turn, his eyes went wide.

"Ben?" He asked, curiously. Did I mentioned alba's?

"Funny story, about that," I chuckled. "My real name is Drake Castellan." I told him. He was still surprised I was here. He then smiled

"Well.. Your not like Luke right? He was a hero in the last battle.. But evil until that point." He explained. I didn't know about the war everyone kept talking about.

"I see. I didn't know you were a demigod. I thought you were just a mortal." I told him. He smiled, which earned a few gasp from passing by campers.

"Yeah, same to you, 'Ben'." He chuckled. "Anyway, who- oh wait, stupid question, Hermes, correct?" Nico looked at me.

I nodded. "And your's is Hades. The skull ring hinted that." He nodded.

"So.. First day? How is it?" He asked me

' "Pretty decent besides from fainting and reliving a memory." I chuckled. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway.. I got to go back to the Underworld… Being the Ghost King and all.. Gotta judge people to see where they ended up. You know that, right?"

I nodded, remember reading about the Underworld in the library. I don't remember the names, but there was an eternal punishment, mindless wandering, and grand ol' party for the heroes. He turned and left, fading into the shadows. Seeing him brought a smile to my face, remembering… what? Real? Fake? Between? Memories of traveling. They all felt so real.

I walked around camp, looking at what I would want to do. I then remembered. My Sword. Blood Bronze. I thought how I got it summoned. I closed my eyes. I saw my old self, clenching his fist. I clenched mine, soon, I saw blood running through the gaps of his fingers, it wasn't dripping down, but instead, it was forming a handle, soon a blade it self. I opened my eyes, seeing my weapon in my hand. Blood Bronze.

"…There GOT to be a more safer way then that.." I mutter to myself. I would walk to the forge Conner showed me a while back, I looked around, hoping to find someone.

"Looking for someone?" I herd a girl call out. She came into view, she had a bandana on her head, her goggles were up, pressed against the bandana and head. She had chocolate brown eyes and black hair, she wore gloves, a black shirt with grease markings and oil. She had a little bit of oil on her cheek, which seemed to suit her just fine.

"Hey.. I was looking for a way to make my sword in like a.. watch or a pen or something." I told her. "Oh, Name's Drake."

"Nice to see a new face here. Name's Nyssa. You came to the right cabin and person for that. Let me see." She introduced her self. **(A/N; yes, the same Nyssa from The Lost Hero) **"Let me see your sword." I allowed her to take the sword, I whipped my hand on my shorts, whipping the remaining blood on them. Nyssa would look at the sword, examining it carefully. She put her goggles on.

"Interesting, this reminds me of Luke Sword, Backbiter. It has real metal and celestial bronze. Even..what's this? Some Imperial gold?" She questioned. She would then look at some blue prints. I made out one object.

A ring.

She started to tinker with nuts and bolts, some metal parts as my sword disappeared in front of her. She turned back to me, holding a colleague ring.

"Best I could do," She told me. I took the ring and slipped it on my middle finger. "But it suit's the sword well."

I took a moment to look at the details, it was mostly copper colored, I noticed some silver waves and some gold in the waves, like the mist across the water. I smiled. So simple and beautiful. I glad I got it fixed.

"Thanks, Nyssa." I thanked her, she smiled and placed hands in her pockets.

"Anytime. You look like you build something.. Even though you are a child of Hermes. See you around the forge? 5 pm?" She asked. She smiled warmly. I nodded. I guess I had plans at five to help build something.

-1 week later-

I was known around camp, everyone knew each other well, like a big happy family. The Stoll brothers and I became close, soon, I was elected for second head, which I still couldn't comprehend. I found out I was good at making stuff as well. At 5 o'clock everyday, I was helping Nyssa and her siblings around the forge, even building some stuff as well. Everyday Annabeth would teach Percy and I ancient Greek, every other day, I'd met up with Lizzie at the canoe lake as we'd chit-chat about each others past life, I was glad I met her when I did. All her siblings were nice as well, they'd request a check-up once a day towards dinner just incase I blacked out, but Lizzie was there and I didn't mind. I hadn't blacked out sense then. Every night we had those camp fire, cheesy songs and s'mores. I felt like I was finally home. It was fun most nights, one night, the camp did like a pow-wow thing, as they sang in ancient Greeks, as I danced with Lizzie and Nyssa form time to time, we all laughed. Yup. That was my trio. Lizzie, Nyssa, and I. Nico hung around too. He'd spend most of his time watching the campers. But he disappeared now and them due to his job. It was great. I finally had a place to call home.

I walked the two girls back to cabin. Cabin 7 and 9. They bid each other good night as I made my way to Cabin 11. I fell asleep as soon as I hit my head on the pillow.

Home.

I was there at last.


	8. Dream to Reality It Hurts

**Authors Notes: Sorry for long wait on the same day, hadn't had a good idea. Anyway! I hadn't had any idea what I was gonna do to this chapter. Anyway! Here it is!**

**Song of Chapter: BREAK ~ Three Days Grace**

Chapter 8: Dreams

Remember how I said I hadn't had any blackouts? It was because I DREAMED of them.

When my head hit my pillow, I was already on deck the Princess Andromeda. My arms were crossed and my face stern. It was the winter solstice, and Luke, had the stupid idea on waiting AFTER the summer solstice. Did he not know the gods met on those days? I looked at myself mentally. Bronze winged helmet, check. Black and brown gauntlets with small needles, check. Cargo pants that held many things, check. Black set of armor with the symbols of Hermes on it, check. Winged shoes, check. I stood, my small white cape flowing behind me. I had the wings the armor included out, I grumbled. Not liking Luke or anyone on the ship for the moment. What I needed is my own plan.

"Master," I herd a woman's voice behind me. I turned and saw a Senior Empousa, Kelli. She didn't look happy either.

"He was foolish." She said, her sweet voice didn't phase me like it did with Luke or other male demigods on this ship. "Maybe you should throw him over board?" She suggested.

"You idiot girl…" I grumbled. "He already bathed, so why now? And not sooner?"

"Oh, by my Lord," She said, tracing a finger down my arm, tracing a sword scar from fighting with Luke. _Practice. _He said. I snarled at her. She just smiled and laughed "We could part from this war, and live on the Island of Peace in the Sea of Monsters" **(not sure if that was a real island, but like just say it's a rename of Circe island after Percy freed them all.) **

"Kelli, as much as that sounds..disturbing," I said, disgusted at her and smacked her hand away. "You can go to Luke, I need my alone time. And your not included." Harsh? Yes. Was this me after I found out Luke's lie? Yup.

"Oh hun..you need to lighten up~ Enjoy your days before the war!" She said to me, as she walked away. I just returned from getting 125 or so monsters from the US, and she tells me to lighten up. I grumbled as I gripped the railings. I watched the waters go by, seeing some of Poseidon looking for the ship. You see… They can sense us, but they cannot see or hear us. I whistled a dark tune, as Shadow Wing appeared. I needed to get away. Away from all the planning, all the gods, everything. I climbed onto his back and he flew.

"Anywhere but here." I told him. He'd gallop in the air, still in the Sea of Monsters, which was beyond the gods eyes.

_Yes, my lord. _Shadow Wing spoke. His voice was misty and so quiet, I thought he talked to my via mind, but I knew he didn't. He spoke Latin, a language only I could speak fluently. He rode with a black mist trailing behind. We rode over the see and I couldn't help but sigh. I felt better when I'm moving. Shadow Wing flew and flew, I smiled to myself, and let myself sit up, Shadow Wing shadow aura tight around my legs so I wouldn't fall off.

"Down there." I told him. Shadow Wing dove as he landed on an empty beach. I walked upt to an old shed, it seemed abounded for years or months. He took off all his armor, making a small shine in it.

"…Sorry Brother. I'm not in it for blood." I told the little shrine.

My dream shifted, I then saw myself, running from someone, I was younger, 12, the year I've found out. I ran to my beach and dove into my home, keeping quiet. I herd police sirens and cars flying by, I looked at the food I'd stolen and laughed. I stolen a bottle of soda, loaf of bread, a pack of cheese and baloney. I smirked at myself and took out the grand prize. A knife. After years of fending myself, I finally had a legit weapon to use. I cracked open the bottle as I herd rustling, I shot up, getting out my knife. When I saw the leaf open, I lunged, I tackled a man as I was on top, Knife raised. I gasped. I tackled a surfer tanned man, with blonde hair and with surprised blue eyes.

"Whoa ho ho there, Little Brother…" His voice, little older, but still know.

"…Big bro?" I asked? I quickly got off as he sat up. I was sitting on my butt "..You're really Big Bro?"

"Of course!" He laughed. "Who el-" I punched him. Square in the jaw at that, he would fall back, sitting back up, rubbing his jaw.

"Ten years." I snarled at him. I've been snarling a lot lately I noted. Big Bro rubbed his jaw, his eyes were mixed with confusion and surprised.

"Ten God-forsaken years..and NOW you come back?" I snarled loudly at him. "All I did was wait and wait, HOPING for a sign… All I got were good thieves skills and lock-picking skills. NOW you come back?" I snapped.

Big bro was taken aback. "Listen.. I'm sorry, I… Had a few things to do.. Trust me, I tried looking for in Cali an-"

"CALI! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'VE BEEN IN MANHATTEN WAITING FOR YOU!" I yelled. "What in the right mind of ANY gods up there put that thought into your head!"

"Bro, Listen to me." He said sternly. "I thought you moved. Place to place, staying alive."

"Turned out great with the skills I picked up…" I grumbled. He looked hurt.

"Drake." There was that name he rarely used on me. Drake. "Listen.. You aren't normal, neither am I.. Even though we came from the same womb."

"Wow… Nice way to make feel soooo special." I said sarcastically. I knew we were real brothers. "Great! Look at me everyone! I'm not normal!"

"Drake, seriousness. You know the Greek gods?" Big Bro asked. I nodded. I was bored one day and decided to read in the library..

_At least that part wasn't a lie.._ My dream self thought, my real self must've thought that as well.

"Drake.. Those gods are real. And they stayed in control for too long.." He explained. "Think about a world where Fates and the gods have no power, mere slaves… Utter destruction. The titan rises, reclaim their thrones, and be born of the new age… The Platinum Age." Big bro said. **(A/N; I don't know any higher… 'ranking' then gold, so I went with Platinum.)**

I pondered for a second.

"…What's in it for me?" I asked cautiously.

"My Right hand man, Krono's right hand man.. Leader of the Army we shall build together, the wealth of our father shall be ours soon enough, Drake." He told me. He got up, holding out his hand. "all you need to do is trust me on this." I looked up at him. He's really grown, he even got a new scar on his left cheek. I took his hand as he pulled me up. We did our old hand shake. It felt good doing that.

"All you need is pledge your alliance with Kronos.." He said. He told me the pact, and I recited it. Soon, I felt a wave of…time? Time slowing down? Over me, then it sped up again.

"And so the second piece fallen into place." Luke smirked. How I was wrong this was a bad idea..

My dream self would sit in a black void, as if watching a movie. I looked around, hoping to find my way out, soon a blinding flash interrupted my search.

Bloodshed.

Bloodshed everywhere.

It was Mount St. Helen, it erupted. I cursed the name Percy Jackson, my months of finding those monsters took ages. But..I felt.. Happy. Happy to be free of another 6 or 100 monsters. I also.. Pitied this entire ship I was on. Monsters forced to fight for a master that hasn't risen yet, to serve a fighter who cannot fight. I hated it. Hated all of it.

If only I didn't take his hand.

If only..

I whirled around, but instead on seeing any monsters.

I woke up.

Face, say hello to floor.

**Some R&R would be nice… Anyway! Contest still going! Only one submitted! You better hurry! You got until Sunday evening/Monday morning when I check! And you bet Hades I'd be checking my email!**

**~AceRedLeo**


	9. S'all about the kid, Kid

**Hey everybody! Its time for another chapter! I'm gonna extend the contest to this weekend. Remember, you can always send in an OC at anytime! You can email me at **** or private message me on here! Anyway! Lets move on!**

**Song of the Day: Endless Play ~ Kamen Rider Fourze **

Chapter 11: Today, is NOT my day.

I sat up, holding my nose, cursing in Latin, which thankfully, no one but Chiron and Percy knew. Percy took Latin when he went to school this year, while year-rounder's stayed. I got my first bead. It was black with wings on it, symbol-ing my appearance and quickly growth to camp. I got up, looking into the mirror in the cabin. It wasn't bad…but did my nose go THAT far right? I'll go see Lizzie and Will. I took an ambrosia square so the pain was durable. It tasted like home made brownies with hot fudge in-between the cracks and spaces. I smiled at the taste as I went to the infirmary. Lizzie greeted me with a smile, then quickly saw my hand over my nose. She took me to a table.

"Ajax! Get me some band aids and some tissues!" She called. I looked over to see a 7 year old kid, treating light wounds on people with scabs and cuts, he herd Lizzie's voice and instantly obeyed. He came running back. I took a moment to look at him. He had blonde hair that almost looked like gold… ALMOST. He had blue eyes, almost sky blue but deeper. He said he was in the war, he was one of the archers that was on Olympus defending. He's pretty cool and not like most kids you might think. He's a quiet one, but he has a sense of humor. He's the youngest camper ever, which exclaim one bead which was yellow, having a Greek '7' on it to represent the youngest camper. His mother was a son of Hermes who got 'fancied' by Apollo. So that's makes him.. what? Step-cousin? Anyway, he's close to everyone who comes in, I even herd a rumor that people purposely got hurt, just to help Ajax with his healing. I suppose why I came here and instead on doing it myself. He wore a small camp shirt and jeans.

"Hey kiddo." I greeted him when he ran over. I ruffled up his hair playfully as he smiled. I'm one of the only people who I remind him he's still a kid, along with Lizzie. I sat on a chair.

"Okay, Ajax, ready to do your first broken nose?" Lizzie asked. Ajax smiled and nodded. Step by step, Lizzie told Ajax what to do. I felt minimal pain due to the Ambrosia. I felt a small 'pop' in my skull.

"You did it kid!" I complimented him. He smiled hugely

"Thanks for stopping by, Drake. Wanna go swimming soon? After archery?" He asked. I nodded as I walked out. Lizzie said goodye, and after one more ruffle on Ajax hair, I left. I met up with Nyssa, sense Annabeth moved with Percy to go to school, Nyssa started teaching me what she knew of Greek. I was grateful for still having a Greek teacher, but in turn, I taught her Latin. We laughed and started teasing each other, swapping languages now and then, just to see who hesitated first. This time, it was 2 out of three.

(A/N _Latin _Greek)

"_So, talked to your _mother lately, _fire _Girl?" I asked, she laughed.

"Yup. Have you_ asked Lizzie out yet, _Sneak thief?" She countered.

"For me to know,_ And you to find out." _I told her. She opened her mouth, then closed it. I won round one. This went on. We started playfully insulting each other with words that..were funny actually. By the end of that, we were laughing and crying at our silliness. We parted ways as I went to go swim with Ajax. It was about… 10:34-ish. He'll be down by the beach by the time I get there. I was right. We took a dip and laughed. Splashing each other. Lizzie joined, but she sat on the beach watching us and laughed along, seeing I tripped, getting some seaweed in my hair.

"Oh silly Drake…" Lizzie laughed as Ajax would grinning madly. I got up, as the horn blew. We all went to lunch, I sat by the Stolls'. They were laughing with my step-brothers and sisters. We started joking around and all that, it wasn't much, but Lizzie and Ajax's are year rounder's like me. We resumed our schedule as I went up the big House. It was free time and I was called there by a satyr named Ian.

"Yo, Ian." I greeted the satyr with a curly afro. It wasn't large like the 1980's, but it was still an afro. Ian nodded towards me and resumed his card game with others satyrs and Mr. D, our amp director. I walked into the Big House, seeing Nico there. He wasn't wearing his coat and shirt and wore body bandages. Nico smiled weakly at me.

"Heh… Lots monsters in the Underworld…" He said weakly. I layed him back down and covered him up. Getting a glass of nectar and 1 square piece of Ambrosia. I walked to Chiron's office. His face grave.

"You called?" I leaned in the door frame, he turned towards me, in wheelchair form. He nodded.

"Drake, I'm afraid Nico is here… but he was forced to. He.. Couldn't tell the entire story, but he said something about you… He said you needed to do something in Hades' palace." Chiron said, his voice getting sadder as it went. I nodded only one.

"…So, a quest is in order?" I asked. Chiron blinked.

"Not yet, child.. When the son of Hades is fully reovered, we shall have a Cabin meeting. You shall attending with the Stolls.. You seem invovle somehow in all of this." He told me. I nodded once again.

"Now.. Keep the Ghost King company, young hero." He dismissed me. I walked to the infirmary, Lizzie stopped over with Ajax. We sat and talked about stuff, waiting for Nico. It was almost supper time, Ajax went to the infirmary, to help others, Nyssa stopped over and gave me pointers on making stuff sense I couldn't make to the forge. She left due to a problem with something in the forge. Lizzie and I sat against the wall. By Nico's bed. I closed my eyes, soon feeling soft pressure on my left shoulder. I looked over to see Lizzie had fallen asleep. I smiled. I shook my head and decided to let her sleep. Conner stopped over, saying he'll get us dinner as I thanked him. He snickered and Lizzie who was fast asleep. I sighed and fell asleep. My head on top of hers.

A quest.

A quest shall be issued soon.


	10. Lizzie's Date

**Hello everyone! Like I said before, the contest is still going, and this chapter, is a bit… different from the rest. That's because it's in Lizzie's POV! I figured sense you know Drake, why not go into the mind of another? Anyway! Here we are! Chapter 10/Special 1!**

**Lizzie's Log 1; Boy with Sapphire Eyes…**

Look, I know that title sounds stupid, even cute if you had a crush.. That what happened to me, when I first saw Drake. When he was half carried in by Percy. I looked at the boy from afar, while Percy delt with Will.

"Hey Will, new camper, he past out on top of the hill." Percy said to Will. Will nodded and set him on the bed, Percy left, and not even 30 seconds, the boy woke up. I took a moment to look at his features. He had curly shaggy hair which seemed of a rare trait. I… 'labeled' him as a Hermes kid right away. He had those eye brows and that smile, but.. He seemed very different fro his brothers and sisters. I then snapped to his eyes.

They were my favorite color.

Sapphire blue. They even looked like real sapphires. I smiled. Will talked to him as Ajax would run around, treating minor wounds and helped Will. Will told the boy to rest, and left. I went to his bed, knowing Will would want me to check on him. I look a note to ask his name.

XXxXxX** (A/N; skipping the infirmary scene, and moving on to a few days later.)**

Drake, the Hermes Kid I mentioned earlier, stopped by regularly, we became friends, which I don't regret.

"So.. How's Ajax? He's not here today." Drake noted and looked around. He liked Ajax. Probably because he was his.. Cousin in a way. I smiled.

"He didn't come in today, since we're preparing for CTF. He wants to be an archer in that fight." I told him. Drake nodded.

"Hey, you free this afternoon, after lunch?" He asked me. Did I see pink in his cheeks.

"Yeah, why?" I said, playing cool, not letting my cheek heat up.

"Well.. I could.. 'borrow' some food from lunch and we could.. You know, have a picnic on top Artemis Tree?" His fingers would intertwine with his own, a sign when he was nervous. My eyes widen a bit.

Was he asking me out? I wondered that. I should explain Artemis Tree. it's a huge pine tree, larger then Thalia's, (another story) but you could climb the branches like a ladder, and on top were strong enough and think enough branches you could practically have a 5 man party. It was that big and thick. Ajax and Drake found it when they were snooping around in the night. Sense Artemis didn't have many symbols at camp, Ajax came up with the name, you could see the stars and moon clearly, even the valley.

"S-sure." I stuttered. I hardly ever stutter…

"Alright, meet you there, 4 pm?" He smiled as I nodded, letting my cheeks flush. He got up, placed his left hand on my right shoulder and squeezed it gently. The normal good-bye when he visit the Infirmary, sometimes messes up Ajax's' hair if he was here. I smiled and breathe a sigh of a relief.

_One step at a time, Liz. That's how I met your father._ I herd my mother's words in my mind. She sounded like the Aphrodite girls…. But actually makes sense. I nodded and smiled

One step at a time.

After lunch, I met Drake at the base of the tree. He held a small basket and smiled at me. He invited Ajax, but he couldn't come this afternoon. I was half happy and half sad. Word around camp when Drake, Ajax and I, are all together, we look like a young family. We all laugh because it actually looks like we're a family. We climbed the tree, reaching the top. It was perfect. Blanket, an extra one, some bread, soda in a can, (heaven I tell you..) and some light snacks and fruit. I smiled, knowing I was mostly a fruit person and he remembered.

"Hey, you herd about Annabeth and Percy?" Drake asked.

"I have." Word says they'll be going to the same school. But due to Annabeth job on Olympus, she needs to be near it almost all the time, but her mother, Lady Athena, doesn't want her to fall behind, so she trusted Percy, (surprisingly.) to watch her daughter when she's in school.

"I'm kind of jealous. To go to school." Drake said, looking at the sun set over the Long Island shore, "I traveled and served to an enemy who I didn't know most of my life."

"Some people would die for that kind of life and not go to school." I said to Drake as I smiled. "I personally don't like school."

"Which is why you're a year-rounder." He noted. "Lucky I suppose." I laughed, Drake smiled as he ate an apple. We talked and laughed for about a few hours. I shivered. Only being in a t-shirt and summer shorts, it was getting chilly. Drake noticed and started doing something I'd never expect him to do in front of anyone.

Strip.

"Drake!" I screamed, quietly only he could hear, my face turned red. "What are yo-" I was interrupted, when a pair of sweatpants hit my face. I blushed, taking them. I noticed he wore sweat shorts underneath.

"You seriously think I was stripping to my boxers, did ya?" He chuckled. My face was pure red. Mixed with embarrassment and anger. "Put them on. Keep the legs warm." He looked away. I raised an eyebrow. He really did think of everything. Even a pair of sweatpants for me. I blushed, doing as he instructed. He soon wrapped the blanket around me.

"What about you?" I asked, my eyes sparkled with curiosity. He shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Sides, I didn't bring the blanket so we could cu-" I interrupted him when I wrapped the blanket around us. It was his turn to blush.

"You were saying?" I smiled, innocently at him. He gave a nervous laugh, his cheeks still red. I couldn't help it. He embarrassed. me, it was my turn. "We're going to cuddle and your going to like it." I said to him

He gulped. "Yes ma'am.." He looked away, as I scooted closer. He ate more snacks, watching the moon rise and looking at the stars. We played a game on who could make out as many constellation and their back story. We ended with a tie. We laughed as we layed back. Surprisingly, the thing covered two human bodies. I sighed and I instantly cuddled Drake arm for warmth. He blushed furiously. His body heat rose up. I looked up at him as he smiled weakly back. I closed my eyes. I fallen into a deep sleep.

I woke up, surprised to be in my bunk, still wearing Drake's sweatpants and the blanket folded neatly at the end of my bunk.

"Hey, Liz. Drake dropped by, carrying you to your bunk. You looked content so he didn't wake you." I herd Ajax say, I looked under my bunks to look at Ajax who was sketching on his note pad.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked first.

"When you wake up, you shift a little, causing the bunk to creek." He answered, as if it was obvious. For an Apollo kid, he does come with some Hermes trait. I smiled.

"Drake in his cabin?" I asked.

"He's at the big house after he checked in." Ajax looked up to meet my face. "You slept for a long while. Must've been a good dream for once."

"More or less.." I replied. Ajax smiled.

"Nico came back..you might wanna go check on him. Big House." I nodded, quickly changing in my bunk, and hurried off toward the Hermes cabin. I asked his step-sister, Jamie, to put the sweats on his bunk. I walked to the Big House, humming and almost skipping. I hardly ever do those two at once. I walked in the Big House to see Drake and Nyssa. Nyssa waved at me as Drake turned. I smiled and sat. Drake was getting tips from Nyssa. Sounded like he wasn't able to go to the forge today.

"Also do…. don't forget to move….oh, and use…" Nyssa told Drake as he listened intently. I sat there, smiling all the while, not knowing a single thing. I laughed mentally. Nyssa finished as Drake thanked her. It was left Drake and I. I yawned, already tired. Drake turned towards me. He looked like he was going say something. I stopped him by resting my head on his shoulder. Falling asleep once more.


	11. On The Road Again

**I am SO sorry I didn't update Friday & yesterday! I was going too but my mind thought other-wise! Anyway, I really hoped you enjoy my first Filler/Special of Lizzie, other characters will be expected! Anyway! Enjoy today's chapter!**

Chapter 10; Underworld is living hell… literally?

Today, the day of meeting, I sat with my half-siblings, Connor and Travis, around a ping-pong table without the net. I saw Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Will, a satyr by the name of Grover, Chiron, Mr. D, Clarisse, Jake, Drew, Pollux, Nico, Butch, Clovis. Lou,and Rachel. Rachel was suddenly called here, she wore her school uniform. (Long story. Percy told me.) There was no Zeus, Hera, or Artemis consolers. Though, Annabeth said Thalia was for both Zeus and Artemis considering she was a huntress and a daughter of Zeus.

"So…. Nico, could you please tell us why you came to Camp Half-Blood so... urgently." Chiron asked once everyone was settled. Grover started eating a coke can nervously.

"Well… The underworld gone in complete chaos," Nico started. "Spirits started doing what their old lives did, new souls running rampage, I'm not entirely sure why. As of now, no souls have escaped, though my father, Hades, and Death are looking for many loop-holes along with every monster under my father's rule." Nico huffed. I blinked.

"And how is this all related to Drake?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded, agreeing.

"Well.. It started..with his mother's spirit." He said. My eyes widen. My mother died? And now she's the source of the chaos? What in Hades?

"That's not all I imagine." Chiron said, looking at Nico, who nodded.

"Once she started, then…he started, soon, every ghost in the Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel, and Elysium have all followed suit." Nico said.

"Charlie and Selena…?" Someone muttered. Nico shook his head.

"Those two are safe, they are smart enough and fled to Hades' palace, those two actually told my father about the problems. They're safe."

All the campers sighed, and nodded, knowing that their dead friends were safe.

"…Luke..what about..?" I said, I knew my brother Luke was dead. Most campers around the table looked at me, surprised.

"Unclear. I did not see him." Nico said, flatly. My throat blocked my air system.

"Well.. This calls for a quest." Connor stated.

"And Connor and I know who should go." Travis continued. Then, they both griped my shoulders.

"Drake!" they both said. I blinked. I never did like being the main attention.

"I have to agree.. This involves his mother, so it has to be." Rachel, said, smiling, then looked around. Everyone seemed to nod. Drew stood.

"If that's so… Then wh-" she got cut off by Connor.

" 'Then why don't I go with?' Puh-lease, Drew. You're not going anywhere... sides its his choice on who goes with him!" Connor stated, which earned a few snickers.

"We don't even have a prophecy yet." Annabeth stated, Drew sat and huffed. Puffing out a cheek. I blinked. Drew seemed like the kind of girl who's begging for attention… then again, she was an Aphrodite child.

"So, Drake. Do you accept the quest?" Chiron asked. I nodded. I remember Percy, Connor, and Travis telling me how to get the prophecy. Before, anything. Everyone cleared out except Rachel and I. She sat on a throne chair. Her eyes which were emerald green, were now fully green as green mist would appear coming from her mouth. I held my breathe, as an raspy old voice spoke..

_3 demigods shall answer. _

_An Answer shall be founded in dangerous weather, _

_after one is downed, the thief chooses, _

_the ghost king shall reap of an innocent, _

_if failed, never again rejoice. _

The voice said, Rachel eyes closed again, she appeared in a small trance. She looked up at me. She went out to get the others. They all filed back in.

"So Drake.. What did our Oracle say?" Chiron asked. If you wanted to know..you could've stayed I mentally face palmed.

I recited the prophecy that Rachel said to me. They all nodded and started thinking.

"Well, obviously 3 have to go~!" Drew said, batting her eyelashes at her. I groaned.

"Well, I already know who I'm bringing." I said. Drew face lit up. "And they don't include you, Drew." Drew looked surprised. I smirked mentally.

"Then who are you taking, Drake?" Chiron asked.

"Lizzie and Ajax." I said plainly. Lizzie blinked. "Lizzie is a good medic, and I assumed neither Lizzie or Ajax went on a quest. Ajax also needs to experience the real world. Plus, Ajax is a good archer." I smiled.

"He's right, he needs a wide varies of people. Drake, you can steal from anywhere." Connor said.

"He can also make monsters back off, if what he said is true." Travis said. I remember telling them why monsters avoiding me.

"Hm…" Chiron thought. "Very well. Lizzie, grab Ajax and meet up at Thalia's pine. You'll go into the city." Lizzie nodded. Soon, we were talking about the rest of lines. I learned Nico is the Ghost King.. but will he reap an innocent? I don't know.. As we kept discusing, I noticed Annabeth and Percy and Chiron having their own little conversation. I shrugged it off. After the meeting was over, I went to my cabin to pack some things. I packed up a few mortal money I kept from my travel. I zipped up my backpack and walked up to the pine tree. Lizzie and Ajax were already there with their packs.

"You ready to go?" Ajax asked. I could tell he was happy about my choosing him for this quest.

"I am when ever you two are ready." I said. I looked at my ring and grimace and smiled. We soon said our good byes to the demigods who came and watch us go. Argus, the camp secretary, drove us to Manhattan. We got off the bus and started waking. I noticed Ajax carried a backpack and what seemed a fishing pole bag, my guess, it held his bow. We walked to the nearest train station. We stopped and looked at the schedule.

"So… Any idea where we're supposed to go?" Ajax asked. I placed my hand on my chin, tapping my chin with my pointer finger.

"Well… to get to that place.. It should be on the western side near LA. But there's no train that goes that far….only to Austin." I said. Lizzie looked at me, then at the schedule.

"Did you even look?" She asked, looking at me like I did something crazy.

"No. Remember? Father travels a lot." I said, carefully not saying any names. It was true. I traveled a lot so I know what goes where, what road leads where, I smiled. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"But how much money do we have?" Ajax asked. I looked at him funny.

"Who said we're paying?" I smirked. Ajax and Lizzie looked at me confused, then caught my drift. We ran around the station, jumping into a box car. There were some homeless dude in there but they paid no mind to us. We started chatting in ancient greek sense we wanted to talk about the quest. Again, the homeless people paid no mind to us.

"So we're going to the Underworld to see if the quest take place there?" Ajax asked. I nodded.

"Also, I wanted to who else was on the road, sense we have a time limit, 14 days, I figured we'd take it slow then speed up." I replied. Ajax nodded, Lizzie yawned. We started chit-chatting in English, soon, we started talking to the homeless people, they weren't all the bad. After a few hours, Ajax leaned against me on my left, I looked down at him, as he was asleep. I looked over at Lizzie who was giggling at Ajax. I smiled and shrugged with my right shoulder, not wanting to disturb Ajax. Lizzie and I chit-chatting and laughing quietly. It was nice. Being on the road again, but this time with company. I yawned as I felt something hit my shoulder, I looked over to see Lizzie, sleeping away, just like in the Infirmary. I smiled and sighed.

"Nice family ya got." One homeless guy complimented. I felt my cheek burn up slightly.

"T-thanks I guess." I said back, I herd a chuckle then snoring. Now in the mortal world people think we're a family. I sighed and rested my head on Lizzie's softly. I soon fell asleep, without knowing wrapping my arm around the two.

What seemed like minutes were actually hours. Ajax and Lizzie were still asleep. I woke them up, we were just pulling into a station. I noticed a few homeless people were gone. The three off us jumped out a little before we reached the station. We ran until we came to the street. We walked the rest of the way to the station. We stopped at a McDonalds to grab a bite to eat.

"We'll have…a number 2, a salad, and a kids meal?" I looked at Ajax as he nodded. "With a chocolate shake, and 2 medium soda's." I told the casher. The casher nodded and sneered I think. We took our seat as we waited.

"Number 2, salad, and a kid's death!" I herd the casher yelled. Lizzie and I sprang up, Ajax getting his bow, the casher turned into a gorgon, Medusa's sister. I ran towards it, the people running out. I tighten my fist as my sword came out, I slashed the gorgon's gut but it did nothing, Lizzie would throw her throwing knife as Ajax fired dead on arrows. The gorgon got up, knife in her chest, arrow to the eye. I blinked.

"You're supposed to die, Melida." I said to the gorgon, remembering her. "So. Why you stand before me?" I asked it.

"Oh contraire, champion, your destiny is not done yet!" She lunged at me. I took a cup, remembering the myth of gorgon blood, slicing her left arm. **(A/N; it's the left arm, right?) **the blood poured out as she yelled in pain. I anaged to get a cup worth of her blood. I put a tight cap on it and tossed it to Ajax, he caught it and resumed firing his arrows, right in the wound.

"You shall live to see another week or so, Champion of Hermes… but listen close and well, he will rise back, and take back his title!" The gorgon screeched again, and dissolved. Lizzie and I kicked the gold dust so she couldn't reform easily.

"We'll take the food to go.." Ajax said, laughing nervously, as we took our food and ran out. I managed to grab a few dollars from the cash register which was open. We got to the park as we caught out breathe.

"So.. What are gonna do with this spoil of war?" Ajax asked, holding up the cup with the gorgon's blood.

"Save it." I said simply. I dug in my pocket to fish out a dramica. I found a box and put the cup in the box. I wrote down camp address, which thankfully, to mortals, is a strawberry company. I sent it on the ground, prayed to my dad, the messenger of the gods, as the box was flown away as it was picked up.

"So.. Think they'll get the gorgon blood to reproduce?" Lizzie asked.

"Let's hope not.." I muttered. "That'll be a huge spoil in CTF then." I smirked, as Lizzie shook her head. Ajax grinned.

"Let's keep moving." Ajax said, we nodded as we ate while we walked toward the station.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it took me a while to update but I got sick.. Anyway PM me for original character, review on telling me what I should fix, add, and so forth! Or just leave a positive review!**


	12. A Night With The Chase's

**Hello! Hope your enjoying Life As I Know It, Gone. This is my first PJO fan fiction, anyway, I know I don't follow my own schedule…cant help by when my mind has other plans…and homework. (CURSE YOU HOMEWORK!) Anyway. R&R, PM your OC!**

After a few more train rides, we made it to LA. I found a pull in car wash.

"Hey, should we call Annabeth?" Lizzie asked. "I herd her family lives in LA, we could stop in and wash up." Lizzie stuck her tongue out. For a guy like me, I couldn't care less.. but every 10 days I feel disgusted now and then, wearing the same clothing and not showering.

"It's worth a shot. You know her cell?" I asked. I knew she had a cell, every know and then she'll pull it out and check the time.

"I do." Ajax chimed. "I called her a few times during the war when no one else couldn't." I nodded, going to the nearest pay phone, I inserted the change as Ajax dialed the number. I looked at the DIY car wash.

"You guys want to clean up the fun way? Or the boring way?" I asked.

"I'd prefer the boring way, thanks." Lizzie said, as I huffed. Annabeth finally picked up,

"Hello?" She asked. Curious and on guard.

"Hey there, Annabeth." I said. Her face must've been surprised.

"Drake, what did you want?" She asked. I was glad it was 4...other wise she would've got in trouble. "Percy, its only Drake..sheesh." I herd Percy chuckle.

"Your parents live in LA, right? We would wandering if you'd call them to let them know we'd be stopping over..if that's alright." I added the last part, thankfully.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind.. They took care of Percy, Thalia, and I when we stopped." she replied. "I'll give them a call..using the apartment phone. Later, Drake. Seaweed brain, get your swor-" she said before she ended the call. I hung up the phone as I gave the thumbs up.

"You know their address right?" Ajax asked.

"I… might know a thing or two." I answered honestly. Ajax nodded as Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"Did you steal from their house?" she asked.

"With the misted memory, no. I never stole from houses. Only from stores… With the real memory, no. I was stuck on the ship." I told her as she sighed. What? Didn't like me stealing? We soon walked along a dirt road, seeing a two story house, in the front yard, were twins playing. I walked up to the fence, they looked at us three, ran towards up, and started asked a simple question.

"Drake…Lizzie.. and Ajax?" One asked. We all nodded.

"Hold on a minute" the other said. They ran inside, then came out two adults. One had golden blonde hair, with a few grey hairs on the side, the woman with brown hair and smooth skin. **(A/N sorry, don't know what they look like sorry!) **

"Mr. and Mrs. Chase?" Ajax asked, curiously. The adults nodded.

"You must be Ajax." Mr. Chase said. He smiled, Ajax nodded in response.

"We just got done talking to Annabeth. How long you three going to stay?" Mrs. Chase, said.

"Well.. It's almost night time, so we were hoping just for one night." I answered. The other two nodded.

"Well, I suppose. We don't mind." Mr. Chase said. "Do we Helen?"

"I don't. Maybe the twins will have 3 new play mates for the rest of the day!" She smiled. I suppose I smiled in reply as did Lizzie and Ajax. We entered their house.

"Mind showing me where the bathroom Mrs. Chase?" Lizzie asked. Dang it, she beat me to it.

"Of course, follow me." Helen/ Mrs. Chase said. She walked up the stairs, Lizzie followed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. Ajax went to play with the twins in the living room because I herd Ajax and the two identical laughter. I went to the arch way and saw the kids play the hit figure/card game.

Mythomagic.

I smiled. I remembered my… 'travels' running into a few abanded figures and cards. I started a habit on collecting. I set down my backpack, I opened the side pocket, and sure enough… All my figures and cards I've collected. I re-zipped the pocket, smiling.

_At least those travels were real… _I thought to myself. I smiled. Remembering my first figure and card. Of course. It was Hermes. I sign perhaps? Maybe.

I slung the bag on my shoulder, midway, Mr. Chase caught the back of it.

"You can take that off if you'd like, Drake." He said. "Call me Fredrick."

"Uhm.. Thanks, Fredrick." I slowly slung off my bag, setting it by a chair. He smiled, as he walked to his office I believe it was. I looked back at the kids, as it seemed one of the twins was fighting Ajax in Mythomagic. I smiled. I wandered if my own kids would like the game.

…Where did that thought come from? I don't even have a high school diploma and I'm already thinking about kids. Baby-steps Drake, yeesh.

I sighed. When I get back, I need to ask Chiron about an education. I shook my head. Lizzie would come down the stairs, in a blue t-shirt, and some sweat pants.

"Did you think I didn't pack any sleep cloths?" She asked, and smiled. I chuckle.

"Course not." I replied. I smiled at her as I walked past. I went up to the bathroom, closing the door and turned on the sink water.

'_I'll take a shower in the morn'….' _I thought to myself, I splashed my face, rubbing some dirt marks and I think it was grease marks from the forge. I washed my hands and went downstairs. Helen and Fredrick were setting the table, the kids sat at the table. Lizze was helping dishing out the food.

"Anything I can do?" I asked. I had to make myself useful.

"You can pour the drinks." Helen offered. I nodded. I asked everyone what they wanted. They replied as I poured mostly everyone a glass of water, or milk, or juice. Ajax and the twins took juice. Lizzie and Helen took water. Fredrick and I took the milk.

"Good for the bones." Fredrick replied. I couldn't help by smile. I rolled my sleeve up.

"And for the muscle." I said, flexing as everyone laughed. Even Lizzie giggled. Once we all sat at the table, we talked about why were all the way in Cali.

"So… Why are you two going underground?" Fredrick asked. It was clearly only he was interested. Helen and Ajax kept the kids busy with topics they love, such as Mythomagic and games. Even school, Ajax, stayed out of that topic though.

"We…were hoping to stop the underground riot." I answered simply, eating the salad they made. I had to admit. It was way better then the McDonalds from earlier today. Fredrick seemed to understand.

"I'm guessing one of us should stay up." Lizzie said out of no-where. "I mean… 3 special kids and a guy who sees unnatural stuff, it'll catch the attention of…_them._" Lizzie spoke code due to the presence of the two normal kids. Fredrick nodded.

"Don't worry about that, Lizzie. I'm sure you three will make it until the morning. Drake, Lizzie taking the guest room, Ajax sleeping with the kid, where you sleeping?"

"I can take the couch." I offered. I didn't want to take any beds.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Trust me… It's better then a box car." I chuckled as Fredrick also chuckled.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep there." We resumed eating, discussing topic like a happy family. When everyone got cleaned up, everyone headed to get ready for bed.

"Night kids." I smiled at the three, and ruffled each of their hairs. Tucking all three in.

"Night!" They all replied and soon were sound asleep… Except Ajax.

"Something wrong?" I squatted near him.

"No… Just… Thinking, that's all." He replied.

"Let me guess. 'Is this what it feels like to be a family…?'" I said, reading his mind. He looked away and nodded. The kid was at camp because he saw his mother die, so he told me. I smiled and patted his head.

"You got a family. With me and Liz" I said, he looked at me, he smiled.

"Thanks, Drake. See you in the morn'." and with that, out like a candle.

"Night, kid." I smiled got up, and left the room.

"Nice parenting." I herd Lizzie's voice, she was leaning against the wall to my left. I smiled at her.

"Well… Gotta treat the kid like he's still a kid. Being serious all the time has its downs." I said. I knew this.

"Yeah, I even try to do kid stuff at camp, I even offered to buy an apartment, take him, and go in the mortal world." She sighed, and looked to her right. I took a step forward and did something that shocked her.

I hugged her.

"He's a great kid.. I'm sure he'd love that, but knows the danger." I whispered quietly. I felt her arms wrap around me as she burried her face in the crook of my neck.

"I…just want a normal life too.." She whispered. I smiled

"Listen, maybe once we get back, we can ask Chiron something about an education. Move to the closest city, rent an apartment, and live until summer." I smiled at the thought. Lizzie, Ajax and I all living together, and be like a family. Going to school or work. And go home with happy smiles.

"I'd….Love that." I felt her face warm up. A sign of blushing. I let go of her.

"Night Lizzie." I smiled. She smiled as well, as she walked to her room. I walked down the stairs to the couch. There was a sheet and pillow already there. I curled up on the couch, not needing the covers. I looked up at the ceiling, and smiled at the thought of a near-normal life. I felt my eyelids grew heavy. I was soon sleeping.

Then _they _came…

**HI! Thanks for reading! Give me an R&R! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sorry for the late, but don't worry as spring break is almost upon I! I'll try and update during break, but seeing how I am going to see my grandparents, I'm sure it wont be too much of a hassle! Anyway! Got an OC? PM the information! Got an idea? PM me! Got a positive reply to this chapter? Leave a review! See ya all next time!**


	13. Been To Hell

**EXTREMELY sorry for the lack of updating, I know, I've been lazy and unmotivated to do so, but I am determined to get to chapter 15 by Sunday. Sunday at most. Anyway! R&E&R (Read&Enjoy&Review)**

**Song of the Day; Re;Birth ~ Kamen Rider Birth**

**Quote of the day; Suck It Up and Live For What You Have.**

Chapter 12: Welcome to Hell.

The next morning, I woke up, feeling something on top of me. Now before anything, I looked around, surprised at first to see the Chase's living room. I looked down, and what I saw surprised me. It was a sleeping Lizzie. My face instantly went red and burning. I smelled the cinnamon and a tint of lime. I looked at myself, thankful I didn't strip of my clothing that night. Lizzie was wearing her t-shirt and sweatpants. I sweat dropped a bit.

"Erm.. Lizzie, wakey…its morning." I said softly, careful not to talk too loud. Lizzie stirred a bit, tightening her grip on my shirt.

"5 more minutes…" she complained like a kid, and buried her face in my chest like it was a pillow. I shook her lightly. Her eyes fluttered up. Suddenly, she bolted off the couch, face red as a tomato. Making her hair looking like a sunset.

"e-eh!" Lizzie blinked. "D-drake. I'm SO sorry!" She squeaked quietly. Would've been cute. If not in this situation.

"..This wasn't the first time." I said calmly. Lizzie blinked

"O-oh… I gotta stop falling asleep on you.." Lizzie blushed a bit, averting her eyes away from mine. This was her 4th time falling asleep on me. I blushed a bit.

"It's fine… Didn't sleep well in the room?" I asked.

"I'm used to sleeping with someone else in the room." She said calmly. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. Being a 7 year camper, your used to commotion in a cabin, being peaceful and quiet is…different. Not for me. Being in a cabin was different. We talked a bit, then woke Ajax up. Fredrick and Susan came out. We ate a Pop-tart, two each. We said our thanks and went on.

"So, enjoy your stay?" I asked Ajax, who yawned loudly.

"Best sleep I had sense the day we left" He replied, smiling.

"You looked happy to get some.. 'normal' time for once, in the real world." Lizzie said, recalling the Mythomagic card game he played with the twins. I smiled, Ajax looked more kid-ish then anything when he played. It was something to see.

"Hey, Ajax… Lizze and I were thinking, once we get back, maybe we can get out of camp, rent an apartment, and go to school." I said, Ajax looked at me, with shock and surprise in his eyes. "Would you want that?"

"HADES YES!" He jumped almost a foot off the ground, hugging Lizzie and I around the neck. I caught him as Lizzie laughed. Smiling, I placed Ajax down, then my face went serious.

"Alright, we gotta focus here and now. And worry about an education later." I said, Ajax bright smiling face went to the same expression I had, Lizzie nodded, but still smiling. We kept walking, going into LA, Lizzie held Ajax's hand. Ajax didn't object. He knew about LA

And I did too.

LA was not a place for kids and young teens. To put it simply. It was Hell on Earth. Homeless people everywhere, crazy drunks, drug dealers, the works. Lizzie kept Ajax closed, and I kept on a look out. We soon reached a building which looked like a third-rate record dealer building called 'DOA Recording Studios'. It was in gold letters and there were some rules, but burnt out.

"…So how are we gonna get past Charon?" Ajax asked.

"Chiron? He works here too?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Charon. C-H-A-R-O-N." Lizzie said, spelling it out for me.

"Oooooh." I said, nodding. "Isn't he the fairy man of the Styx?" I asked. Remembering my time here the first time. I was an agent.

"Well, Chiron called Charon I believe…" Lizzie said.

"Let's just see where this goes." Ajax said.

"Agreed."

We walked in, surprised at the crowded area. We walked up to Charon.

"Hey, remember me?" I asked Charon. He was a dark-toned man this time, wearing a tux and tie.

"Ah, Drake, Lizzie, and Ajax, correct?" He asked. We all nodded.

"Chiron called me, saying you're here to set things out down there." He said. I smiled. "But," I frowned. "Hades said no one is allowed in."

"My mother started this, well, that what we believe, Silena and Beckendorf called camp and told the camp. We HAVE to get in." I tried to persuade him. Charon looked at me. I gulped a bit.

"Let them go." A voice spoke, everyone, even the idle spirits in the room, looked towards the elevator. There, was a tall man in a suit, he had night black hair that was a little on the shaggy side, his eyes were pure black as well, I swore I saw a ghoul's face in them. My skin turned ice cold, as his was already that.

"Lord Hades.." I herd Lizzie breathe, everyone except Charon lowered to a knee. I did itas well, feeling his power. Fear ran through my blood, pumping it like mad.

"Drake, is it?" He looked at me as I looked up. I nodded a bit. "Your…brother was a tire-some one… Siding with the Titans.. But you, did too.. But your fingers, were crossed when you took the oath." He said to me, I saw a slight smirk. "Just like your father. Hermes, isn't it?"

"Y-yes my lord." I said, I averted my gaze.

"You shall proceed with this quest with your companions. I want you to calm the spirits… Do not slay any of the unjudged. If you succeed in doing so, well.. I'll get you that.. Education and apartment." He said to me. I was quite surprised at his offer.

"_But he's the lord of the Dead… Why should I make deals with him?"_ My mind questioned.

"It…would be an honor…" I said and he smiled. "But I need you to swear upon the River Styx. And let me see your hands while you take the oath." I saw his face surprised and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I was telling the Lord Of The Dead to take his own oath. Then, Hades chuckled.

"I swear upon the River Styx that I will reward you if you meet my terms." Hades said, one hand over his heart and the other hand up. We herd thunder rumble as he lowered his hands behind his back.

"Good." I smiled and his eyes seem to twinkle.

"We're wasting time. Let get this over with." I said, he chuckled and led the way to the elevator. Ajax and Lizzie walked behind me.

"That was a risky move, Drake." Lizzie said behind me. I shrugged.

"It worked though. Even gods have to obey the ancient oath of the Styx." I whispered to her. Lizzie smiled and giggled a bit. The elevator soon turned into a small cruise boat. Lizzie, Ajax and I walked to the edge, seeing the river. There was some ghouls and some items.

"Dreams." I said. "These were peoples lost dreams."

"That's correct Drake." Hades said. "Everyone has dreams, but..when they die young, their dreams become part of the river, and the river current increases.. Lately the river been feeding off of the same dream, so its not increasing."

"What dream?" Ajax asked.

"…Blank." Hades said.

"You mean.." Lizzie started.

"Yes, Blank Dreams. Mortal's dreams have power, but Blank Dreams, are those who just go with the flow, no living dreams." Hades said. I nodded. We reached shore as Hades was now wearing a cloak, in the cloak were ghouls' faces and wailing. I shivered. We soon made our way down his own private walk way, the gates were closed as there were dead spirits, they looked timeless. I even saw a knight, and a old greek civilian. Robes and all.

"Some people are too hard to judge. So they stay here." Hades said. "That, or they are too afraid to decide." I nodded. Knowing how they felt. Being afraid of fate. We soon reached the 3 way road. And let me tell you.

It was hell in hell. If that was possible.

Spirits were running around, cussing and screaming like no tomorrow. Chanting old oracle prophecies. My mother started all this. A few skeletons were forcing each spirit back to its place. As they did, Hades look at me.

"Remember, No harming the spirits, and you got yourself a home and education." Hades reminded me, and disappeared. I sighed, and looked at the flailing spirits, I saw a few sane ones trying to help. I took out my sword and huffed.

"Alright" I huffed. Lizzie and Ajax would look at me.

"Soldiers, I need you to keep them calm. One by one, reassure them, send them on their way or keep them here to help. If anything goes unplanned. Let me know." A few nodded while others grunted, like they didn't want to be bossed around. I raised an eyebrow and showed them my sword, they quickly nodded, as they set to work. I looked around. I was living, so I couldn't touch the spirits…

But that doesn't mean I can push the skeletons…

Lizzie and Ajax started playing soothing music which seemed to help a little.

A little.

I helped pushed skeletons as they seemed to lock each gate once they got done. That's when hell broke out…

Again.

Suddenly, Cerberus, the over-size rottweiler, started barking and yelping, his three heads whipping around, growling, whining, barking, different emotions on each different head.

"THE HADES GOING ON!" I yelled, I raised my sword to protect myself, the spirits and skeletons eyes soon glowed a bright green, as they started going berserk again.

"Its…the curse of Hades." I whispered. I remember. Luke told me why the previous oracle, the mummy, was still there. It had a curse that no other oracle could be formed, and there wasn't.

Until after the war.

Luke also mentioned my…our mother, (I'll never get used to that…) tried out, failing, thus gaining, a small power of the oracle.

…Wait a minute.

The curse! Of course! I mentally slapped myself, and jumped onto Cerberus, I tossed up 3 square like food, specially made by Apollo cabin. They said only eat them when someone is insane.

We had a three headed dog who was just that. Soon, Cerberus calmed down, and I felt him growl.

"Easy boy, I'm going to hurt you." I whispered. It seem to calm down. "We need to go the your Masters place. Like..now." I said, and Cerberus three head barked in unsions, as they made a made dash. I looked at Lizzie who played louder and slower. I nodded, reassuring her as I rode Cerberus to the palace. I jumped off.

"Go back! Help Lizzie and Ajax!" I said, tying a small bag to his wrist with a note as he bounded back to his spot. I ran up towards the palace stairs and ran in.

"Drake?" I herd a familiar voice say. I turned, seeing a surprised Nico, he was on the ground with a bowl on his head, cereal and milk on his body.

"Oy! Sorry there! But I'm in a hurry!" I yelled at him, running backwards, as I left the dumb-founded Nico. I ran into the throne room, looking at Hades and two spirits, recognizing one. I stopped, looking at the female spirit, if she was living still, she would've been hands-down beautiful, she still is, even if you can see through her.

"Silena?" I questioned. The spirit looked towards me and went wide eyed.

"Drake! Its been a long time!" She squealed a bit.

"It has. But right now, I need to speak with Lord Hades." I said. "We'll catch up later!" I smiled as she nodded. The guy smiled.

"You must be Beckendorf. I herd a lot about you." I greeted him. "…Sorry for erm…"

"Oh, so you were that Hermes kid with armor. Don't worry, Hades told me about your memory being whipped. And honestly, you were just following orders. I hate you a tiny bit, but you changed, can't hold that against you." He said to me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Drake, you wanted to see me?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think a spirit caused this, if it did, this wouldn't have been the first time." I said. He nodded, stroking his chin thinking. "It was caused by your curse."

"I beg your pardon?" He asked me, rather loudly, taken a back.

"Remember? The Oracle." I reminded him. His eyes narrowed, then went wide eyed.

"Of course… Why are yo-" I cut him off. It was a risky move.

"My mother tried to be the Oracle, but it failed, remember? My bet is when she was being judged, her oracle powers suddenly kicked in, being in the orginal home, the curse must've spread, causing everyone to panic. It got to Cerberus and some of your…skeleton men." I explained. Soon, his eyebrow went up.

"Of course…after she tried, she never got better. Now her spirit is here…with the curse." Hades said, finally getting it in his skull head.

"Can you lift the curse?" I asked. He shook his head.

"All at once, no. Too many spirits are cursed. It'll take a lot of power to do something that big." He replied, grumbling.

"…Hecate." Remembering the goddess of magic. "We can ask Hecate." Hades looked at me, like I was on fire or something.

"That could work." He grumbled.

"Silena, Beckendorf, you would mind helping us?" I asked the couple. They nodded.

"Course, we'd love to." Silena said.

"…What about…?" I asked.

"Luke? He tried for rebirth…." Beckendorf said. "Sorry man, you missed him…he said he'll be a better person this time around." my shoulders shagged. I nodded, understanding his motives.

"Alright, now that I know he's…alive, lets get on with it. Hades, mind grabbing your son? He could help."

"He has nothing better to do.." He muttered. We all nodded, and made our way back to the cross-roads. I looked down at my ring.

Luke tried for Rebirth.

Now its time to save their souls.


	14. Still in Hell

**Hello friends! I am grateful for your support on adding this story to your favorites list. Please leave a review on anything I should do after this quest! Message me, or leave positive feedback! Harsh criticism is accepted, but don't cuss in them. Enjoy and Review!**

**Song of the day; I Got The Magic In Me ~ B.o.B **

Chapter 13: Son of Hades, heed his call!

We walked down the steps of Hades palace, Nico being half dragged half walking after us, we soon made out way back to the cross roads. I saw Lizzie and Ajax trying their best as Cerberus barked commands, (latterly barked) as the skeletons seemed to be themselves again, some spirits were calm enough to help out, some of them were bards and joined Lizzie and Ajax's songs. I smiled.

"Alright!" Nico yelled, he took out a pure black sword, at first I thought he pulled a shadow out of his coat, but I saw it shimmer light emitted off of the spirits.Hades would be doing 2 at a time lifting the curse, as Nico would do the same, but using his sword as a spirit collecter, then re-realizing the spirits. I would go around, trying to find a spring, I needed to contact Hecate.

But it was not needed. I soon saw a cloaked female walking towards me when I looked to my left. I blinked. Then I remember.

Hecate spends her time in the underworld, and she was here.

"Oh my…it seems the oracle was right…" She whispered, but I herd it. It was Latin. I nodded

"Lady Hecate.. Could…you help?" I asked, sheepishly. Why was so… uncomfortable?

"I could, Hero. Or…" She looked thoughtful. I took in her features. Brown hair, deep brown eyes, almost like chocolate cake brown, flawless faces, like most gods and goddesses. "Or, I can teach you how to remove a curse."

"Listen, not to sound rude, but we kind of don't have time for a-" I stopped mid sentence. _NOT NOW! _My mind screamed. Soon, I relived a memory.

I was standing in a cave, looking at Hecate.

"Lady Hecate…So good to see you joined the titans." I commented. She seemed to smile deviously.

"Of course, Drake. After all, my magic is usually frowned apon by Hades himself." She said to me. It was a year before the war, but a month after the event of the Labyrinth. I had a robe on, much like Hecate's.

"I see you are ready for your lessons…" She commented in Latin. Latin was where most language originated, so it was only logical spells were in Greek and Latin. She started teaching me some basic spells. Healing, animating, inanimate objects, (Mickey Mouse and the Magic Hat anyone?) soon enough, I was becoming a pro.

"Progressing well…Good. Go, I imagen our Lord will be wanting you back." She said, I nodded, and snapped my fingers, a new spell, I changed my cloths to my armor as I walked out.

I groaned, snapping back to reality. Hecate smiled.

"Have a nice daydream?" She asked me. I looked and saw nothings changed. Soon, all these spells appeared in my head. These were the spells useful for battles. No…evil ones.

"Yes, Milady. I remembered you taught me… but you removed all the cursed spells." I noted.

"For your future's sake…and the Fates are the ones to thank… I must be off. Farewell, my student." She flicked a wrist, and soon, I was wearing a robe with a hood. It had Hermes' pole on the front and wings design on the wrist and back. I smiled as I walked back. Lizzie looked at me questionably as I gave her a look that said 'later' Soon, I joined Nico, Hades, and some other spirits who helped. One by one, slowly but surely, we cured.

Then, we saw the incurable.

"This… isn't gonna turn out well, is it?" Nico asked us. I looked gravely at the spirits who were incurable, they were screeching, screaming, running around, bumping into each other, like they were all running from a nightmare. I swore my heart swelled a bit seeing all of this. I looked at Hades, seeing his straight face.

"It seems..they need to go there." He said, gravely.

"Father…you can't seriously mean…" Nico said. I looked behind the two, seeing what looked like a twin of Hades, but he had a softer face.

"…Cupid's twin? Death?" I asked, Hades and Nico turned and saw him.

"Yes, that would be me. Lord Hades, it is seem we have not quite finish the job at hand." His voice sounded like Cupid would. But a bit deeper.

"Yes, you are correct. But Drake and Nico have been helpful. But these are just too…out of controll, way past Dionysus control. I gulped. If Mr. D couldn't cure these spirits… I think nothing can be more out of control then this. I took down my hood and looked at the spirits.

"So..what are we gonna do, Lord Hades?" I asked.

"It seems… We have to 'reap' them." Hade said. Nico turned paler then he always was.

"…Why not push them towards the Lethe?" I asked, just remembering the second river of the underworld. Nico looked thoughtful and eyes snapped wide.

"That could work!" Nico practically screamed, Lizzie and Ajax walked over as Ajax looked more confused then Lizzie at my robe. "They'll forget the curse and their memories."

"It may might work.. Many mad people had bathe in there. They remained here, in the Fields of Asphodel." Death commented. Hades looked thoughtful for a few more moments.

"Well. Let see how it works with one spirit.." Hades said. I turned towards Nico.

"You'll have my back..right, Ghost King?" I smiled, using his title. I saw a tint of pink but he smirked and nodded. Nico, Lizzie, Ajax and I all started guiding the mad spirits towards the Lethe, Nico used his sword while Lizzie and Ajax played their music. I felt like I could push the spirits, and so I did, failing. It was tempting to get out my sword, but I knew I'd break my oath then. It was working, Ismiled, and turned. My smiling face turned to a face of horror, as a spirit would charge at me, dagger at hand. I didn't know if spirits could harm real people, but I didn't risk it.

Soon, I saw the spirit turned to silver dust, I looked at Nico, his face was mad, soon turned to horror.

"…no…" he muttered.

_The Ghost King Shall Reap Of An Innocence_

my eyes widen in surprised. So it WAS Nico that wa sin the prophecy. I looked around, Hades and Death managed to loosen the curse surprisingly. I didn't have time to think about the prophecy as I kept trying to herd the spirits to the river, then, something caught my eye. Something green.

A green spirit.

"Nico…" I saided weary. Nico looked and gasped.

"That's…" He started.

"My mother…" I finished. We looked identical. I can tell. Except I had some of Hermes traits. My mouth hung open, as I saw her walk towards us. Nico kept his sword at bay, thank the gods for that.

"Son…its been a long time…" I herd her voice, but it was raspy and misty like an oracles, but her tone was there. My mouth hung open, still shocked.

"Mom….why…?" I asked.

"Why didn't I come after you?" She finished my question. "After a few weeks… Your brother took off. Baby bottles, toys, diapers, and all. He left home. With you. I freaked."

"…Being cursed and freaking out do not mix well." Nico commented.

"I was a mad women, cursing in Greek, speaking of everyone's prophecies, Hermes visited me to keep me calm… but his attempts failed. Everyone's did." She finished. "and.. I wanted it all to stop."

"…Suicide." I said. "You committed suicide."

"Yes…but it seems I still can't get rid of this gods-forsaken curse. Now.."

"…All your fault." I muttered.

"Excuse me!" She screamed at me. "HOW!"

"If you didn't try to become the Oracle, ignoring every warning, you even broken the vow before you became the oracle! Ever thought it through mother! Ever thought ANYTHING through!" I yelled back, I was sad and pissed. I now figured out why Luke left in the first place.

"When I was born, it was Luke who watched me! You were being the crazy mother who did nothing right!" I continued.

"Luke had every right to leave… And I have every right to forget you." I said. "Nico, push her into the Lethe."

The person who I once called looked at me in rage and sadness, Nico didn't ask twice, as he pushed her into the Lethe.

"Son! I will never forge-" Her sentence got cut of as soon as her back crashed into the River Lethe. Pretty soon, all the spirits stopped, and looked around, confused. Then bowed down to Hades, Death, and Nico.

"Spirits!" Death called, taking out an iPad2. "When I call your name, you shall follow me! I have you all marked into where you went. Now…" He started calling off name. I strode back to the cross-roads, seeing Lizzie and Ajax looking at me. There was a spirit behind them. I snapped my fingers, turning my robe to my regular clothing.

"Everything alright?" Ajax asked. I sighed, the truth was, I felt like the weight of the sky was brought of my shoulders…and that's saying a lot if I herd right from Percy.

"Doing better then before, I'll admit." I replied, Ajax and Lizzie let out a sigh.

"That's good… It was a shame that our mother went." I herd the spirit.

I know that voice…

…"Luke!" I pratically yelled, surprised and out of joy.

"Hey little bro. Looks who's all grown up." He stepped from behind the two Apollo kids, he looked the same as ever… except now he was transparent.

"Luke.." I said again. I grinned. A huge Hermes trademark grin.

"I'm sorry..For-" He started.

"Don't be sorry, bro. You did what you thought was right…" I said. "I should be apologizing."

"You had me scared, little bro. Scared that you dyed when you left the ship… That's when I let Krono's take full control." Luke stated. We were the same height as I looked straight into his once sky blue eyes.

"It seems we have forgave each other… Brother." I said. Saying brother like I would say 'father' to Hermes.

"I see you found out we were directly related…" He said, and smiled "I still remember you being the little squirt." He chuckled. I let it out. The tears of joy I've been holding in. Ajax and Lizzie kept their distance, and smiled.

"Yes, bro, I remember our first soda." Luke let out a huge grin.

"Now.. That I know I have nothing to regret." He said.

"You'll try for rebirth…" I said sadly, then I chuckled. "Don't be the villan this time. Be the next Percy Jackson." He laughed at that.

"That or be the ultimate prankster." He smiled. "Nice seeing you, Drake."

"You as well, Luke." I smiled.

"I would shake your hand but…" Luke said.

"Heh… come here brother. I muttered a spell in Greek, a way to make contact with the spirits, I just remembered it. I then pulled Luke into a hug, he was surprised as first, but gratefully returned the hug. We parted ways as I patted his shoulders.

"Gods bless your rebirth, man." I said at last. He nodded, and walked towards Hades and the hard-working Death. I looked at Lizzie and Ajax who smiled at me.

"Ready to go home?" Ajax asked.

"You bet I am…" I said. I took a step forward, and ruffled Ajax's blonde hair as I did a one arm hug around Lizzie's neck.

Luke may be my brother.

But…

I now have a new family to take care off.

**I found this one to be…emotional. And ha! Two chapters in two days! Woohoo! Anyway, Review please! I'd greatly be happy if you did! And expect maybe two chapters tomorrow. Review and remember..**

**Original characters are accepted! Please PM the details of your characters!**


	15. Across America!

**Thanks for supporting me guys, but seriously, review if you want more. I find review a good source of motivation. Anyway! Here's Drake Fourteen!**

**Song of the Day; Bloom ~ Rider GIRLS**

**Quote of the Day; Everyone's different. People just can't accept it.**

Chapter 14: Going Home

Lizzie, Ajax, and I teleported to the surface, I was somewhat surprised that the sun was just coming up in the east. I looked at Ajax and Lizzie, they both looked tired as I looked around, there was a RV. I waved the sleepy Apollo kids to the RV, which was empty, but it looked fairly used. I thanked who ever left it here, Hades or Hermes. I noticed an omega symbol on the steering wheel. Ajax was sleep walking to the nearest bed as Lizzie yawned. I couldn't help but smile at the two. Lizzie and Ajax collapsed on the same bed as I stayed at the table. I drank a light cup of coffee. I wasn't much for coffee, but it help me stay awake on all-nighters.

I sighed "And so, the trip home begins…" I looked in the bedroom, and had an urge to join the two. It looked so peaceful, Ajax snuggled up into Lizzie. She having a protective arm around him. They looked like mother and child. I grimace. Ajax was my half-nephew. I shrugged as I went back, and covered the two up. Lizzie opened her eyes a bit, when I turned, she gently grabbed my pointer and middle finger. I looked back, she was smiling. I got the hint and laid down by Ajax, facing Lizzie, my arm didn't follow its order as I wrapped it around Lizzie and Ajax. Ajax smiled as Lizzie blushed lightly, but eyes were closed. I watched the two sleep for a bit. And I smiled at a thought…

This what it felt like to have a family…

A real family.

I woke up before Ajax and Lizzie who didn't move at all last night. I quietly and slowly got out of the tiny bed in the RV. When I closed the bedroom door and stepped outside, I gave a huge stretch and a huge yawn. I took a look around and noticed we were next to a small convenience store. Coincidence? Perhaps. I walked in as the clerk looked pretty bored, reading the new paper that came in today. I walked around the store, grabbing a basket full of snacks, fruit, water bottles, some ready-to-go pizza, and some coffee and hot chocolate. Was it a lot? I have the money? I did actually. I paid for all stuff and left. I went to the RV to see Lizzie outside, enjoying the crisp air. She looked at me and smiled and blushed a bit, averting her gaze, she looked thoughtful, smiling as well. I held up the two bags full of stuff that was for the trip home.

"Bought fruit?" She asked, taking a bag.

"Of course. We're all fruit people, but I got Ajax a few candy bars and ready-to-go burgers and pizza's." I said. She smiled as we re-entered the RV. Ajax was taking a small shower, I herd the water on. I set the bags on the ground, kneeling to get to the fridge as I put the required items that needed to be refrigerated in the fridge.

"Hey Drake."I herd Ajax's voice.

"Morning, kiddo. Ready for the long ride home?" I asked as he nodded.

"We going to use this RV?" He asked, rather excited it sounded like.

"You bet we are! It was here when we teleported here, remember?" I asked.

"I was half asleep." He replied as I chuckled, ruffling his hair. I got in the driver's seat as Lizzie and Ajax sat down, Lizzie in the passenger seat while Ajax sat down at the table, finding a Portable Sony Playstation with many of demigod favorite games, digitalize. God of War was one of them, I could tell. I started up the RV, which started up the radio, and other electronics in the drivers spot. There was a GPS, a laptop like the ones cops have, some buttons I will test out later.

We were driving down the road, I could tell we were in California. I smiled. I took a glance at Lizzie. She had her elbow on the arm rest her hair in a messy pony tail as her ruby eyes looked like they were thinking of a million things. I smiled, I was used to driving as I had rode a lot of trucks during my days of the titan lieutenant. I steered with one hand, as my right hand grabbed her left hand slightly, squeezing it a bit. She looked down and blushed lightly. She smiled and squeezed my hand a bit. I smiled and focused on the road, our hands still together.

"Hey, Drake?" Ajax called from the table.

"What's up?" I asked him. I didn't dare look away from the road. Lizzie was looking at the switches for me.

"Can we stop at the 'Four Corner' Monument? I herd it was impressive." He said. I smiled. I herd Lizzie giggle a bit.

"Sure kid. We can stop at we gotta be back at camp by the end of this month." I said back, I herd a cheer from Ajax and a laugh from Lizzie. I couldn't help but chuckle.

So. Started our trip across the USA. We all had a great time. We stopped at four-corners state as tourist took our pictures as we thanked them. We went to a few amusement parks, with little ease, a few monsters attacks, but nothing we couldn't handle. We laughed and played. I found out the RV could drive by itself, voice commands on what city we are needed. I of course still sat in the seat so no one would think it was a Transformer. Its bad enough that the mythology world is real, we don't need crazed mortals claiming Transformers are real.

"Hey, Drake?" Lizzie asked. We were in Minnesota now. It was half-way through our second week across America. I looked over. She was wearing a white t-shirt and some boy jeans that seemed to fit her pretty well. Her hair was let loose as it flowed down her back. She kicked her feet up on the dashboard, holding a book called 'The Hunger Games'.

"Yes?" I asked. I wore my simple clothing. A t-shirt and some summer shorts. My hair shaggy as always as I had the trademark Hermes smirk on.

"Is it ok we stop at the Mall of America? I herd it was the largest mall in the states." She said, she gave me her beautiful smile. I nearly died on the inside every time she gave me that smile.

"Sure. That's in the city isn't?" I asked. She nodded. She sat straight, removing her feet from the dash as she started touching the GPS to take us there. This was the fourth time we used it. The other three times were in other cities. Usually for parks and or monuments. I herd Ajax snored at the table. The last few weeks, he felt like a kid. I could tell. He was enjoying the mortal world as much as Lizzie and I were. I smiled. This reminded he was still a kid, but every time a monster attacks us, he'd snap back to his demi-god maturity. I looked out the mirror and saw huge eagles catching their prey.

"Maybe we should call Chiron?" I asked. Lizzie looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, we hadn't contacted him sence.. Colorado?" She asked. I nodded. Every time we stopped, we enjoyed ourselves. Lizzie and I would switch off driving every two days. Ajax would either sleep, play games, talk to us, or do other stuff. Lizzie got up, and gripped the railing on the ceiling. It helped when we were driving. She got the shower house, made a rainbow, and made the offering to the rainbow goddess.

"Chiron, Camp Half-Blood." Lizze said. I set the RV to auto-drive itself as a hologram of myself appeared. I walked over to Lizzie as Chiron appeared on the porch, playing his card game with Mr.D and some satyrs.

"Chiron! Ian! Mr.D!" Lizzie and I laughed. Ajax woke up and joined us.

"Oh! My goodness. There you three are." Chiron was the first to noticed. He gave his cards to a near-by satyr as he filled his spot. He wheeled towards the rainbow. He looked happy. "I herd from Hades about your success. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Chiron. Sorry we're running a little late." I said, giving a goofy smile which caused Chiron to chuckle.

"You three need to be here by the end of next week though. I'm afraid you cant miss any more classes." Chiron said. "You three have a new home in Manhattan."

"So Hades actually agreed?" Ajax asked, he had a cheerful look. I smiled at him.

"Yes. Nico is currently here on a visit, then he's off somewhere else." Chiron stated. He stroked his beard and looked thoughtful.

"Well, Drake, Lizzie, Ajax. When you come home, we'll have a feast in your honor and your success. How is your…vacation, for lack and better term, going?" He asked us. I smiled.

"Its great, Chiron. We took lots of pictures. We'll tell you when we get home." Lizzie said. Ajax nodded and held up his camera and PSP as Chiron chuckled.

"You'd have to show everyone then. We'll host a slideshows in the Amphitheater." Chiron said to us.

"For now, enjoy it. Be back by next week, max." He told us. We all nodded. He nodded his goodbye and waved his hand through the rainbow. I resumed my seat, switching off the hologram. Lizzie resumed her seat as well as Ajax started chatting with us. We talked until we barked. The mall was huge.

I could see why there are so many people here and so many cop cars as well.

I took the keys out of the ignition as the RV powered down. The switches, GPS, Laptop, all slide into a secret compartment. It now looked like any plain ol RV. After Lizzie and Ajax climbed out, I locked the doors and tripled checked it. We started heading towards the mall. Once inside I looked around.

"…So….Where to first, Lizzie?" I looked at her and she had a huuuuuuge grin on her face.

Uh-oh.

**Hey! Thanks for reading the latest chapter! I know, no two chapters, but I wanted to stop here because my brain is started to go blank. Be prepared formore chapters this weekend and leave a review!**


	16. Old Friends New Relations

**Hey everyone! Another Authors note! You can still submit your OC's. I'll set up an entirely different story for this! And btw, I might be changing the name of this title to something like.. Drake's Adventures as a Demi-God. Yay, Nyah? Anyway! Leave a review!**

**Side Note; The title will not change until someone submit's a better title!**

Chapter 15: Run In With Love.

I gave a silent thank you to the gods that Lizzie wasn't an Aphrodite girl. Other wise we would've been broke in the first ten stores. We walked around the Mall of America. It was a large mall, they even had a Nickelodeon theme park in it. A teenager said it was once a Camp Snoopy and was a lot better. I shrugged. Ajax and I followed Lizzie as she seemed to be emitting with happiness. I looked at Ajax for an exclamation.

"Don't look and me, Drake. I don't even know." He simply said as I sweat dropped a little. Lizzie was window-shopping which I didn't mind. But I absolutely refused into going into ANY all girl stores.

I hung around the shops with Ajax, we went into some stores. Hot Topic was probably my favorite sense it had Hermes humor. Ajax liked 'Classy Design for Teens' I couldn't blame him. But the stuff inside was pretty expensive. We stopped to get a snack, Ice cream.

"So… See anything you like so far?" I asked Lizzie. We were sitting at a bench.

"No, not really. I'm not much a shopper, but I like looking." She said. I could relate.

"Why don't we go to the hunting store?" Ajax asked at random. "They have real weapons there."

"Hm.." Lizzie and I looked at each other and nodded.

"I don't see the harm." I said.

"Sure. They wouldn't let us try them out either way." Lizzie said, as I gave a playful pout which got a laugh from the two. After we finished, we went to the hunting store, Lizzie looked trhough the windows, and stopped a store.

"What's up Liz?" I asked. Ajax and I stopped as we looked in as well. I saw a pretty girl with brunette hair and pretty blue eyes. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I swear she emitted an aura I knew well. Lizzie would walk into the store. Ajax and I looked at each other, and shrugged. One store couldn't hurt. But Lizzie wasn't interesting in shopping, she was heading towards the girl. We followed, looking around in the guy section as we walked passed. It natural when you're a store you start to browse I suppose. Lizzie tapped the girl's shoulder as she turned. The girl gasped.

"Lizzie! It's been a long time!" The girl squeled and hugged Lizzie as Lizzie laughed and hugged back.

What in Hades was going on here?

"Oh, Drake, Ajax. This is my old friend, Amy. Amy, meet my friends Drake and Ajax." She introduced us. I smiled and reached my hand to shake as Ajax waved a bit. Amy smiled as she shook my hand. My hand soon smelt like a natural perfume, but I didn't want to be rude and rub it off.

"Pleased to meet you two! Lizzie wrote me letters from someplace and told how its pretty good. I wish I could go." She said sadly. Lizzie smiled a bit, the same sadness. Then it hit me.

Fashion, Perfume, Cares about love. She was an Aphrodite child.

"Sorry if this seems.. Personal. But I have to know. You were raised by a father?" Ajax asked, he seem to connect the dots as well.

"Yes actually. I don't mind. My dad told me my mother left a little after my birth, he was heart broken and never dated another woman sense. I hate seeing him a single parent, that's why I give him space and work here." She stated.

Right of Passage. An Aphrodite kid explained it to me. A boy too, his name was Alexander, he wasn't like his siblings… well, he was, but not just as crazy.

"Lizzie, mind if I talk to you a bit?" I looked at Lizzie, she seemed confused. Ajax stayed behind and told what Lizzie been doing the past few weeks sense she last wrote.

"What is it Drake? Can't I see an old friend?" She asked, I could tell a pint of anger in it.

"No, I'm happy for you. But think about it for a moment. Fashion. Perfume, her looks, and most importantly, her father's love life." I told her. Her ruby eyes went from glaring to surprised.

"She's… a demi-god?" She asked, keeping it a whisper. I nodded, she looked surprised, then she smacked her forehead lightly.

"Why didn't I see that before? Aphrodite Right of Passage!"

"Well, you're here now. Might as well bring give her the most simple test. Greek test." I told her. She nodded.

We returned to the group, I laughed at Ajax. He transformed from a plain ol clothing boy to what seemed like a miniature high school student. He looked good, but he was blushing which made me laugh.

Ajax cursed his Greek. Amy came back and herd it.

"Hush, Ajax…You aren't supposed to be cussing at your age!"

"…And I rest my case." I said. Lizzie sighed and nodded. Lizzie made the first move. Amy looked confused.

"Amy. I don't know how to say it, but your like me. A demi-god." Lizzie said. Nice way to be straight forward.

"Demi-god? Half mortal, half god?" She questioned. We decided to go get lunch. Ajax changed back, thank the gods. We sat down and ate. Lizzie and I explained how she was a demi-god and why this was dangerous.

"_Di immortals…_" She whispered. For a demi-god who just found out, I would've expect something stronger. "That explained why my father never wanted me to see anything Greek related, or anything that reminded him of my mom."

"Well.. Your mother isn't…" I looked up and gave a for warning apology. "Your mother isn't the best at loyalty. She has many kids at camp."

"Really? How much?" She asked, her blue eyes lit up, the thought of having siblings must've intrigued her.

"Roughly about 20." Lizzie said. I nodded.

"They're mostly girls, so you'd fit right in I suppose." I said.

"What doesn't make sense is why she never gone to camp, nor been claimed." Ajax stated. I nodded. Percy told me about his promise to the gods.

"Funny story, after the… war, you guys had in Manhattan, I changed completely for a month. Unremovable make-up, my cloths were always perfect, my hair in a single brad. I was… a knock-out some boys calls me." Amy told us. She wasn't at camp, but she got claimed.

"That was the claiming of Aphrodite, Amy. Your mother claimed you. Just be glad no satyrs were at your school, or they would've taken you away." Lizzie said, laughing.

I looked at Amy carefully. Perfect hair, flawless face. Too many perfects. I grumbled. Why must Aphrodite kids be mary-sues?

"Well…Lizzie, you remember when you left? It crushed me and you both." Amy said. Lizzie nodded, smiling sadly at the memory. Well, she had a flaw there. She gets moody very easily.

"I'm interested on how Lizzie got to camp. She's been at camp for 7 years and she's 17 now." I told them. Lizzie smiled

"That'll be a story for a different day." She said. **(hint hint) **I nodded. Ajax ate while listening, Amy and Lizzie talked about what they've been doing, what Lizzie left out of her letters as Amy told her about school life. I listened, she might be a good teacher if she tried.

"So..wait, if we break many rules at once, pull a prank, or whip out a sword to protect… We get detention?" I asked stupidly, Amy and Lizzie laughed as I grinned.

"Yes, Drake. You get detention when you do anything bad on school grounds." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'd hate to be the class clown then" I said as Amy snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's spring break next week." Amy said. Today was Friday.

"You mean now." I said. She looked at me confused, and did a finger count. "Oh. Your right… You sure you aren't an Athena child?" she asked rhetorically. I smiled.

"No. If I was, I'd be getting A's without trying, or going to school." I said simply, Lizzie laughed.

"You two make a good team." Lizzie said. For some reason, that pained me.

"Nuh-uh. You and Drake make thee perfect couple~" Amy squeaked as I blushed as Lizzie face went red as a tomato. Ajax nudged my arm like a friend teasing another friend about a girl. I smirked.

"Anyway. Maybe you can come to camp with us." I offered. Amy looked thoughtful.

"I wish, but my dad is busy and he needs me until the summer. My work is paying good and I need to help my father with the bills, he has a low paying job during the weekdays, a good paying job on weekends, and a very high paying job during the summer. I tend to help with the weekdays job and the weekend job. He let me relax during summer. He's a nice guy like that." Amy said. I looked at her in awe. She was an Aphrodite kid, but she seem to like the mortal world. Lizzie smiled hugely.

"You got any…Celestial Bronze at home, Amy?" She asked. She nodded, which I found surprising.

"Yeah, the knife and sword you sent me. Thanks by the way." She pointed to her flower on her shirt. I never noticed but it was like copper. Must've been the sword. She smiled.

"You have training?" I asked. She nodded.

"I have fencing and the instructor happens to be a demi-god as well. He said he taught this one camp for many months, when I asked where he said it had the address of Pi…" She said.

"Seriously? Address of Pi?" I asked, I looked at Lizzie.

"To mortals, we're a strawberry company. Where else you get the freshest strawberries." Lizzie stated.

"That explain the occasional strawberry trucks…" I muttered as Ajax snickered. Amy smiled.

"Well, you can defend yourself, then we have nothing to worry about then." Ajax stated as Amy nodded.

"I better get going..My father doesn't like me being late past eight-oh-five." Amy said. Lizzie smiled and nodded.

"See you in the summer, Amy." The girls hugged as Amy shook my hand. She then patted Ajax's head and left.

"It best we all go home before we get distracted anymore." I told them, and they nodded. We wandered around for the nearest exit as it seemed impossible to do so. Once we reached the RV, Ajax collapsed right on the bed as I sat at the table. Lizzie sat across from me. She stil had that huge childish grin on her face.

"Why didn't I notice before? She even makes those hearts like those Aphrodite boys." She laughed at herself.

"Seems like someone got some crushes." I said, it pained me to say that playfully. Lizzie grin soon frowned.

"Drake…" She started to say. She moved to sit next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, my eyerow raised at her. It seemed impossible. I thought.

"… I…" She started, her face burned up as I blinked. Then caught her drift. I soon followed suit on the blushing.

Lizzie took a deep breathe, and took a few more. She placed her hand on mine gently, like she was still across the table. The next thing she said shocked me the most.

"Drake… I think I've fallen for you…"


	17. Going Home

Chapter 16: I better catch her then.

My face was burning and I didn't need to know I was blushing pretty badly. Lizzie looked at me with her ruby red eyes, full of thinking. I could tell she was thinking what if I didn't like here.

The truth was…. I DID…no… DO Like her. I do like her. I've fallen for her too.

"Well…If you've fallen for me… Looks like I got to catch you." I said. Her face lit up, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, she was laughing. I smiled and stroked her hair. She was happy. I was happy.

I wonder how camp would take this.

Lizzie kissed me on the cheek and joined Ajax, falling asleep.

"Hey Lizzie, if your stay awake, make sure you hold Ajax tight, I'm getting out of this parking lot." I said, in the dim light, I saw she nodded as I got in the driver seat as I rode the RV out, off the highway, and looked for an empty cabin for us. We ended up on a beach, a 24 hour beach. I sat in the drivers seat, looking out over Lake Superior. I remembered my first time seeing it. It was the same fresh blue water. I got out of the drivers seat, locked the windows and I then cast a protective spell from monsters. I saw Lizzie smiling at me. Her eyes were beaming with happiness at my answer. I couldn't help but chuckle. I sat on the bed and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She breathe lightly as Ajax snored a bit I chuckled. I sat there, looking at the two.

Hades kept his promise. We were all getting an education, and an apartment for us to stay in during the school year. I smiled. I wandered how that would go, how Ajax will feel during his first few days, how Lizzie will keep up. I went to the drivers seat, and sat there. Until sleep took me to my dreams…

My dream self was running on the beach, Lizzie was ahead, she looked… well, beautiful. She wore a dark green sun dress that went above her knees. Her hair was straight and was flowing behind her, the sun made it look like gold. Soon, everything was taken in by darkness, my dream self felt like lead hit every inch of my body. I screamed, as someone took hold of me.

"So.. You completed your quest…Well done, Drake Castellan." I herd a deep loud voice. I looked around, trying to ignore the pain.

"Who in Hades are you!" I screamed into the darkness. Soon, I was on my back, my back hitting the ground hard as I screamed, I was at camp…

Campers were arguing, but I noticed something. Everyone looked old fashion. Over-alls, plad shirts, jeans ripped, hair was in a different style. The worst?

I didn't recognize any faces. The campers were screaming at each other, they seem to have taken sides, they were having an all out war, it seemed nobody cared. I was brought back to the darkness.

"You see, naïve hero? You need to help…Help the campers in understanding.. After all, you are Mercury son." The deep voice said and laughed. I woke up, my sweat was running down my arms as I steadied my breathing.

Did he call my dad Mercury? I didn't have time to think. I could think while driving, it was my day today.. I saw Lizzie and Ajax up, they waved at me as we ate breakfast outside. It wasn't much, but with some shopping, I managed to get a few Ego waffles and some sausage going. Ajax and Lizzie were talking about when they get back to camp, and ready for school. I smiled, listening.

"Hey Drake." Ajax said. I looked at him with a curious face. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you two are." I replied. Lizzie and Ajax took there dirty dishes as Lizzie kissed my cheek when she walked by. I smiled and took my plate and glass into the RV, I threw the plate away sense it was paper, as I put the glass in the mini-dishwasher. I sat in the driver's seat as Lizzie joined me up front, Ajax, playing away on his PSP.

-Few Hours Later-

We pulled up along Half-Blood Hill. Argus soon welcomed us with a few campers. I noticed Ian was one of the people who helped. Some of Lizzie's and Ajax's half siblings. Even Malcom from the Athena cabin. Soon, I was at the Big House with Lizzie and Ajax, reporting to Chiron.

"Hm.. So it was indeed Drake's mother who had started the up-rising?" He asked.

"Yes. She and I…erm.. Disagreed, but I wouldn't call her my mother now." I said plainly.

"That's… unfortunate." Chiron said. I shrugged. "You three scholarship are done and paid for. As well as your apartment fees. Only until summer, then you need to get a job, Drake."

"Noted. I'll get a job while I'm in school too." I told him. Lizzie and Ajax smiled, as they nodded, who would be doing the same real soon.

"Very good. Now get on with your activates." Chiron ordered us. Ajax went to his cabin as Lizzie and I decided to take a break and go to Artemis' Tree. We climbed to the top, Lizzie sat next to me, holding my hand. I guess we're officially a couple now. We looked over the view and smiled. We were home finally. After 2 weeks and one day, we were home. Finally home.

"Drake?" Lizzie asked. I looked over, she was smiling, so of course, it made me smile. "You're…happy aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? We're getting an education, I have Ajax to look after, and of course, I have you." I leaned into her and kissed her cheeks softly, her cheeks were warm, from the blush that was on her face, but she was happy. "How about you?"

"I couldn't agree more." She said and returned the kiss with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and tighten the grip on her hand. She laughed a bit as we started chatting, about our future lives at school and in the mortal world all together. I smiled as I listened to her voice, it never fails to keep me happy. Soon, the dinner horn blew as we went our separate ways. It was great to be home. I talked with Travis, Connor, and Jamie. Jamie was my half-sister. She had what most of us didn't have. Black hair, bright blue eyes, and a deep tan. She was a pretty cool girl. We talked and laugh, soon Chiron announced our success as we got a big hearty round of applause. We then went to the bonfire thattook place as we did our usual goofy songs and ate s'mores.

It was great to be home.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! Anyway, new title is going to be Drake's Life, if you have any title names, just let me know! Life As You Know It, Gone SYOC is up! It is its own separate story. Leave a review with the format or message me about it. Anyway! Keep on reading! OH! And review. PLEASE!**


	18. Is this an Apartment, or a Penthouse?

**Heya! Here's the next addiction to my fan fiction! Nothing is going on as far as I can tell that will preventing me to update. Anyway! Make sure your review!**

**Quote of the Day; Karma's a b*tch.**

**Song of the day; Hey Juliet ~ LMNT**

Chapter 17: New Life Ahead for us!

A few day's pasted sense our return, sense it as Spring Break, we told Chiron we'd pack, then leave by Sunday afternoon. I was packing up a few last minute items such as pictures, some celestial bronze weapons, some books, and a notebook, full of notes about my past, even the misted memory. I smiled, holding a framed picture of Lizzie, Ajax and I sleeping together by Artemis Tree. My half-brother, Travis, took it and hid from me until I found it earlier that day. I smiled, wrapping it with my other pictures of Lizzie, Ajax, and/or I. I had an album full of camp photo's, even some of Nyssa and I hugging each other around the neck, full of grease and oil as a large automation loomed behind us, giving a thumbs up and a wink it seemed. I chuckled.

I rolled my suit case and slung my laptop bag over my shoulder with my stuff. It was about 11:49 in the morning, Lizzie, Ajax, and I agreed to get our stuff to the bus before lunch, which would be signaled in a few moments. I saw Argus packing Lizzie's 2nd and final suit case as I put my stuff by hers. Ajax was talking to Lizzie as I joined them.

"You two ready?" I asked them, they both nodded, eager to start their school and mortal life it seems. I was glad. Mostly because we'd be like a family. Ajax as our adopted son, Lizzie as my girlfriend, and I, being the hard-working one who paid us all. The lunch blew horn as we made our way to lunch.

"Heroes!" Chiron called from the head table, right before lunch was over. "As you herd the rumors, we are indeed loosing three campers to the mortal world, it is sad, but do not worry! They will be at camp whenever they are needed. Let's pray to the gods above for their safty in the mortal world, and lets give a bright good bye to Lizzie," Lizzie stood up, when her name was called. "Ajax," Ajax followed her example. "And Drake!" I stood up. Once he was done introducing, everyone started wishing us luck, telling us to be careful and homeless people a like. We then had an early party as our 'Going Away' party. I felt a bit..happy and a bit sad leaving camp so early. But I wanted to know what school and life was about. Ajax does too, doubt he remembers. Once after the party, Ajax, Lizzie and I got on the bus and waved at the campers on the hill just behind the borders. I could tell they'll miss all of us, but oh well. We'll see them in the summer. Argus rode the bus into Manhattan, I looked around, just like every time I was here. I was raised in Manhattan and in New York for a short part. So I knew the place well. Argus stopped in front of our apartment building.

Gotta admit.

Annabeth would be jealous.

The architecture was amazing, it looked Greek AND Roman, so it looked pretty awesome. Lizzie and I got our bags and Ajax's bag as he went to check into the desk. We rolled our bags inside, waving goodbye to Argus. Ajax was talking to the manager, the bell hop looking uneasy.

"Listen, Kid. I need to see any form of ID. For all I know you could be lying." The manager stated, pointed his finger on Ajax's chest.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.. The manager looked up. So did Ajax and the bell boy. "Ajax isn't lying, sir. We are Drake Castellan and Lizzie Tredmer. That's Ajax Tredmer. Lizzie step-brother." I said simply. "Our… Great uncle paid for the apartment." I may be telling the half-truth, but they did not need to know Ajax life.

"I see.. Very well then. Here your keys and 2 extra pairs.. Your.. Uncle, requested three keys total.. I'm not sure why, yet, he didn't take one with him." the manager said, doing the bell hops job.

"Thank you." Lizzie and Ajax said as we checked the number on the keys' little slip.

"Hunh.. Floor 12, room H1." I read a loud. "Looks like our room number." We were riding the elevator up to the floor, we herd a 'ding' and walked out. The hallway had grey walls and a blue carpet with zigzagging green going to the end of the hallway. Surprisingly, there were only 2 doors in this hallway. One on the left, the other on the right. I looked behind and saw the backside of the elevator also opened, revealing what seemed like an identical hallway. We walked until we saw the room H1 on the door. It was at the end of the hallway, meaning there had to be another hallway across. I unlocked the door as we walked in. Our jaws dropped as our bags hit the floor.

"Holy Zeus…" We all whispered. The room was like a miniature house. High Ceiling, a 40 inch flat screen with a DVD/VCR player, Xbox, PS3, and some other old consoles that would've been hard to get hands on. There was a corner couch, a normal couch, a love seat, and a recliner, all redish brown leather. The pillows were of a light yellow pillows with a wing or the sun on them. I could tell this was especially hand made. There was a dining area and a small strip kitchen. There were two columns at the end of the archway making two small gaps looking into the living room and the dinning room, and the kitchen. There were 4 doors in the left hallway, and 3 in the right hallway. We walked to the right hallway, opening the first door, it was an office, with Greek translated books on a bookshelf, a small desk that can easily hold a laptop and multiple papers. A small table with three chairs. The walls were a shade of blue and grey mixed together.

"I say we call this the study.." Lizzie said breathlessly. We went to another, seeing a master bedroom with light tan walls, and a built in bathroom, it seemed all the toiletries were already there, and some girl hair stuff, like a blow dryer, a curling iron, a straight iron, and the other works. The bedroom itself was quite impressive, as it had a large bed, which could probably hold all three of us, a glass window facing outside, a desk which can hold a laptop once more, and a bed stand with a lamp and clock. The sheets were a shade of light green as the pillows were yellow and orange.

"I guess this is Lizzie room." Ajax said. I couldn't agree more. Lizzie smiled, knowing she loved the room as she threw her suitcase and backpack on the bed.

"Shall we see the rest of this amazing apartment?" She asked.

"Apartment? This is like a penthouse!" I said excitedly. We return to the center area, I didn't notice before, but we had a great view of Manhattan, it was right in the dining area as well. Thankfully it came with curtains. We walked down the other hallway, we opened the first door, and we saw it was just a plain ole single bathtub with shower head.

"This side seem to be your side, boys." Lizzie commented. It was…just a medium size bathroom, which thankfully wasn't all that cramped, as the counter had 2 sinks. A single shower in a bathtub, and a toilet. Ajax and I set our toiletries on the counter and continued on. The next door was a rather smaller version of the master bedroom, but it had the similar design. But no built in bathroom and the sheets were red this time around. The walls were a shade of light orange.

"Ajax's room. No doubt about it." I said simply. Lizzie nodded as Ajax walked in

"Aw yeah!" He opened the window, and there was a fire escape. "At least I have a window and something to climb to." I smiled. My room was right next to his. We soon went to my room, again, the same design, but the pillows were brown with a mix of gold, the bed sheets were in a black and white checkered as I had a book shelf. The walls were of a bronze color.

"Nice." I said, tossing my stuff on my bed. I too had the fire escape. We went back in the hallway and opened the last door of the left wing, which was opposite of the bathroom door in the left hallway. It was just 3 washing machines and 3 dryers with a few cleaning equipment.

"Now no one can blame each other for not doing their laundry." Lizzie said, playfully glaring at Ajax and I. We laughed and nodded.

"There's one more door, its by the study." Ajax said, we went into the right hallway again and opened the last door, we stood there, mystified at the room.

It was a training room. With dummies and some weapons as well. We looked at the walls and saw they were pure diamond. There was no window, which was a plus.

"I guess if we slip up, no need to worry about the walls." I said. "We just got to be careful of each other."

"The weapons aren't real, but they weigh about the same deal." Lizzie said, going over to a mace, bending a spike a bit. It was probably that hard rubber. It would still hurt. But not like a cut to the gut.

"Well, we'll just say we like to fight each others with weapons if anyone asks." I said, Ajax and Lizzie nodded.

"The fridge is loaded, we have all our supplies, all of the house-hold items already in place. It seemed like Hades thought of everything." I said. "…5 drachmas say that Annabeth and an Aphrodite that good at designing house did all this." Lizzie and Ajax laughed as we went our separate ways to unpack. We soon crashed in the living area, Lizzie and I on the corner seat laying down, head to head, as Ajax started playing the PS3, playing, you guess it, God of War. Lizzie soon fell asleep. And honestly? This leather felt like fur with leather so I could blame her. I closed my eyes and smiled.

This was our new home

And Monday we go to school.

Life couldn't be any better.


	19. Registering

**Hey guys! I'm going to do a new schedule. I might updated weekly, so you guys have a longer chapter then usual, and I've been thinking, perhaps I can change POV's within the story, sense school is starting for the 3, perhaps I can do a few Ajax's chapters or Lizzie chapters, let me know what you think!**

Chapter 18: School's In, DemiGod Life, still in.

I woke up before the sun that morning, I took a quick shower. After that, I woke up Ajax, he slept like a rock. He groaned as he woke up, like any kid would at this hour.

"10 more minutes, Drake…Gotta…beat…Medusa…" he said, groggily, I laughed, he was dreaming he was Kratos, from God of War. I got him up after a few more nudges. I stayed until he was up and went into the bathroom, I then made my way to Lizzie's room, and knocked. I slowly opened the door to see Lizzie puffing out her dry hair, she was biting a rubber band with her lip as she looked at me. She wore her camp t-shirt, and some jeans. I smiled.

"Morning, Liz." I greeted her. "I was just coming to wake you up.

"Morning Drake. Thank you though, I got an alarm so don't worry." She replied, tying her hair in a messy pony tail.

"I'll get our breakfast ready." I told her, she nodded. I closed the door going to the kitchen and started with the pancakes. I didn't cook the eggs as it made Lizzie uneasy, she ate an egg when we were on the trip, her first egg, and she almost gagged it out, she swore, not on the Styx, thankfully, that she'll never eat another fried egg again, I laughed as Ajax ate them like nothing. After the pancakes, I started cutting some apples for Ajax and cut another apple in half for Lizzie and I. When Ajax came out, he still looked half asleep. I snapped my fingers a few times in front of his face and by his ear, he jerked awake, fully aware now. He ate his breakfast as Lizzie came out, her hair in its little curls, which I found adorable, fully awake.

"So, Ajax, ready for the first day of school?" Lizzie asked, sounding a bit motherly.

"Yeah, I wonder if anyone will be my friends." He sounded a bit nervous. I couldn't blame him. I was feeling a bit nervous myself.

"Why shouldn't they? Just build your rep by being yourself." I said. I remember my 'day' at school, they judged harshly, but I'm not sure about elementary school.

"I might try that." Ajax said.

"But don't be a class clown like Drake is, it'll get you in trouble." Lizzie commented.

"Fair enough." I retorted as Lizzie laughed. Once we were finished, there was a knock on the door. We looked at each other with confused look. We didn't tell anyone our apartment number, floor number, or our building. I got out a small dagger, only incase it was a monster in disguise. I looked through the peep hole and relaxed a bit. There was a blonde male with shades on his forehead, his eyes were blue, almost like mine but were bright. His hair was a curly as if he never combed it in his life even after showers. Next to him was a male in a jogging suit, I recognized him instantly. Black curly hair, notched eyebrows, devious smile. His eyes were blue, like mine, but like the other males, a bit brighter. I lowered my knife and opened the door.

"Lord Apollo, Lord Hermes. Good morning." I said to them, giving them a slight bow. Lizzie and Ajax got up from their chairs and did the same.

"Rise, my son." Hermes replied, in a kings kind of tone, when I looked, he saw he was chuckling, I smiled.

"You too, Lizzie and Ajax." Apollo replied, killing Hermes moment of king-ness.

"So what brings the God of Thieves and the God of the Sun to our lovely apartment?" Lizzie asked the two gods. I opened the door wider and stood aside, allowing the two in. They went in and looked around.

"Annabeth and that boy… Mitchell, was it? Did a good job on designing the place." Apollo said, surveying the place. I smiled. I knew Annabeth was in it. Hermes laughed.

"I agree, brother." He said. He noticed the pillows and smiled.

"Lacy must've had fun sewing those." Lizzie said. I remember Mitchell. He was an Aphrodite daughter, but he wasn't a stuck up like Drew was. Lizzie sighed and nodded, agreeing to my thoughts.

"We better tell them why we're here before we get distracted." Apollo said to Hermes. They were both eyeing the TV and the game systems, especially the Xbox and PS3. It sounded like he was convincing himself as well. Lizzie stiffed a laugh.

"This calls for a haiku!" Apollo said, as he turned around to face us.

"Living on their own.

They have a flat screen and games

I'm so cool."

Apollo finished his haiku as I smiled. Yup. He was definitely falling for the trap of games.

"Anyway!" Drake, Lizzie, Ajax. Apollo and I, with the help of Hephaestus, and Demeter approved, we shall introduce you to your ride of transport!" Hermes said excitedly. We all blinked. We grabbed our set of keys to our penthouse slash apartment. We went into the basement of the building, which was the parking lot as we walked, there was a red sports car. A Ferrari to be exact. It was of a pure red as on the inside were a reddish brown to match the car. The steering wheel and the doors wall were black though. My mouth gapped open, Ajax was wide eyed as Lizzie shook her head and muttered something along the lines of 'Boys and their sports car…' Hermes handed me a card as I took it. It was a driver's license.

"Whoa, seriously?" I asked. He smiled and chuckled at my surprised face. Apollo handed one to Lizzie, as she was old enough as well. She gasped as she saw hers. Apollo smiled.

"The car runs on my sun's chariot energy thanks to the roof of the car, It also uses my sisters moon chariot energy. Solar and Lunar energy. It also uses any type of liquid and turn it into fuel, even honey if you tried. It was built by Hephaestus, human size, thank my father, and modified it so it wouldn't break down as easily." Apollo told us, patting the roof which I didn't notice at first, was pitch black. It was indeed a solar panel, but in this dim place, it looked white.

"You two are one of the oldest at this camp, so naturally you two would have a license by now." Hermes said. He was right. Most old campers usually die off of battle with monsters, or just… disappear from camp and never return.

"Wait, what about a separate car?" I asked. They looked confused.

"Oh, wait, you mean for Lizzie?" Apollo asked, I nodded.

"It's in the making so don't worry." Hermes said. They smiled.

"Thank you, Father, thank you Lord Hermes." Lizzie said.

"Not a problem, daughter, just don't crash it. Same goes for you, Drake." Apollo said. He put his sunglasses down and disappeared. Ajax got in the backseat of the car as Lizzie followed, checking the car out.

"Drake… Just.. Be careful in this world, alright? Don't loose them." My father said with a serious expression. I nodded.

"I'm a safe driver. Lizzie is too." I said. "And don't worry.. We'll pick up some self-defense training or something." I said, adding on when he said while walking.

"Thank you my boy, now, get to school!" He said before flashing out. I smiled and looked at my license as I climbed into the driver's seat of the car, Lizzie and Ajax looking at the radio, as I turned the car on. Lizzie started checking out the stations.

"We have Air Waves Of Olympus!" Lizzie said excitedly.

"And that being…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like our TV was programmed with Hephaestus TV, we can watch all our shows in Greek and watch anything, it's the same to the radio. We can listen to Olympus Air Wave, old classical music, some old music, and some modern music." Lizzie explained. I smiled, a radio station that fits your needs. I like it. "It's ran by Apollo and Zeus when they aren't busy with conical meetings or what ever they do." She added.

Lizzie settled on a station that played old 2000 music, which was the best kind of music in my opinion, better then most of today's, but you couldn't go wrong with a few songs.

We drove through Manhattan, finding an elementary school. I parked in the parking lot and got out, locking and taking the keys with me. We entered the school and went to the office.

"Ah hello." The lady receptionist said. "New student or people checking in?"

"My nephew is going to be the new student." I said, The lady looked at Ajax and nodded.

"What's your name, kiddo?" She asked.

"Not kiddo, that's for sure. It's Ajax Tredmer." He said, pointing with his thumb at Lizzie. "This is my sister, Lizzie Tredmer."

"Oh I see… I would've been fooled. You three look like a young family." She said, laughing a bit.

"We get that a lot." Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes. The desk receptionist laughed a bit.

"Alright, well, we better get him into a class. I'll get his account ready to use by the school, until then, will he be riding the bus, walking, or ride home?" She asked.

"Ride home so don't worry about the busses." I said and she nodded. Lizzie and I turned towards Ajax.

"Be a good kid, alright, kid?" I told him, smiling and ruffled his hair. He nodded and laugh.

"Be good, little brother." Lizzie got down to eye level and hugged him. As we went. We waved good bye to Ajax as we got in the car again and went around some more.

"Should we find a high-school soon, Drake?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to go to Goodes… Something tells me stuff happens there. A lot." I replied. **(A/N And its also used in a lot of other fan fictions.) **We drove around some more until we came to a high school, students were walking into the school, as it was already 10, maybe it was like a Junior Colleague, I parked the car in the visitors parking lot as we went in. It looked pretty normal academy, but some students were looking at us whispering about. We went into the office.

"New students?" the male behind the counter asked, looking up. He looked like a student himself. We both nodded.

"Want the same classes of different?" He asked.

"Different." We both replied. We knew it was going to be boring together so we decided to spice things up. I gripped her hand slightly as she blushed.

"Alright, here is the list classes, I need your names so I can make your schedules. Oh, and your shirt and pants size. This school has a uniform policy." He told us. We told him our names and sizes as he typed away at the computer, Lizzie and I looked through the packet he handed us. We told him we'd like the same lunch, seeing there was 2 different lunches. Lizzie decided on Math, English Literture, Music, Greek and Latin while I decided on Marketing, Family And Consumer Ed, Global studies/Social Studies, and Greek. Sense I knew Latin, there was no point in taking it. These were our five classes we HAD to take. For the secondary, we both took gym, I took art, while Lizzie took guitar class. The student smiled and did our schedule. He handed us the papers, as he gave us a paper where we had to put our address, phone number, email, and all that.

"Uhm…" I started to say. "We… Live together. We aren't from around here and we don't have an email, or cell phone numbers. We'll just write our apartment building number and you can ask for H1, alright?" The student pondered for a bit, and nodded. We made a dash where ever there was something we didn't have. I signed my signature and Lizzie did hers under mine.

"Welcome to League of Greatness." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "The name is very confusing, so we, the students, named it 'League of Greatness' sense so many actors, writers, directors, artists graduated here or in one of our branches.

"Oh." We said and smiled. He bid us good luck. I found out his name was T.K as he was a student here, but just filling in as a receptionist for today. We got two body bags that contained our new uniforms as we looked at our schedule. We had Greek together, which was a plus. I looked at Lizzie seeing her blush a bit.

"Ready for our first day?" I asked, and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks went on fire after that.

"You bet." She replied.


	20. Special My First Day in 2nd Grade

**Special Chapter Alert! This Chapter will be in Ajax's POV. If you want me to swap characters like Rick did in his Heroes of Olympus series, where its one character, then the next, I'd be gladly do it, but it'll be in first person, not 3****rd**** person limited. Leave a review about what you think!**

**Ajax POV**

**Dedicated to reinreadsbooks sense Ajax is his Original character. I really hope you enjoy this Ajax centered chapter.**

Chapter 19; My first day in School.

After Drake ruffled my hair and Lizzie hugging me good bye, I turned towards the receptionist.

"Alright… Ajax, was your name, right?" She asked as I nodded.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"7, soon to be 8 this summer." I replied.

"Perfect! You'll be in 2nd grade now." She replied, typing away at her computer. She got up, and motioned her to follow her. I followed as she explained the rules of the school, which reminded me of camp rules towards gods and all that. I smiled. This was going to be good in a way. We entered the second grade wing as we came to a class. She knocked on the door as I took a glance at a clock in the hallway. 8:40 am. Class must've just started a decent 10 minutes ago, so I wasn't too horribly late I guess. The door opened, reveling a male teacher, probably in his mid 30's, he had wrinkles that seem to be from smiling a lot and laughing. He wore a simple t-shirt and work pants, his hair was natural blonde, like Lizzie's, only darker so it looked like dirty blonde, he had brown eyes which reminded me of pudding.

"Hello Mr. Crane, you'll be having a new student today." The receptionist told the teacher.

"Really? More the Merrier I say," He turned his head toward the concealed class. "Isn't that right class?" I herd a roar of approval and agreements. The lady chuckled.

"He'll fit in just fine with your class, Crane. Be good and make sure he catches up." The receptionist said.

"With Pleasure, Ms. Simons. We still good about our dinner?" He asked as I saw the women named Ms. Simons blushed and nod. I laughed a bit as Mr. Crane looked down at me.

"You two remind me of my sister, Lizzie, and her boyfriend, Drake." I commented. Ms. Simons looked down at me.

"You mean your guardians?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yup. The very same." I said.

"Anyway, I'll see you later tonight, Mr. Crane, take good care of Ajax." She said to the male teacher as she walked away.

"Why wouldn't I?" Was all he replied. He strangely reminded me of an younger version of Hermes, my uncle. When she was away Mr. Crane and I walked into class. I surveyed the class room. There was a lot of art work, posters, pictures from earlier years and earlier from this year. I looked at the class and saw a lot of different types of kids, I flashed them all a smile as they smiled back.

"Now class, this is Ajax…" His sentence hung, looking at me.

"Tredmer." I filled in for him. Using Lizzie last name.

"Ajax Tredmer." He continued. "He's currently going to be part of this class from here on out, so treat him like you would treat each other…and Thomas, no welcome wedgies. Yes, I herd what you did to other students." He pointed to a kid, who I assumed was Thomas. His face had paled, greatly. He had black hair with blue eyes, other then that, he looked pretty normal. I surveyed the other classmates and saw they all had one trait in common with each other.

They were well half a foot shorter then I am. I stood next to Mr. Crane as I was as tall as his elbow. I stiffed. I probably would've passed by as a 3rd grader. Once I got my assigned seat, which was empty, even of papers scraps you would usually find. Mr. Crane and the class gave me the supplies I needed for the rest of the year, which were a box of pencils, a few pens, 2 notebooks, a few text books which included math and social studies, even an English book. Mr. Crane then went to the white bored. I should mention. Our class was sort of band room like position, so the taller kids were in the back, medium kids in the middle row, and the short people in the first row. It was a good way to divide people. I sat in the back of course.

"Now, Ajax. Let test your knowledge. We just started to divide and multiply. Would you like to solve a few problems?" He asked me. I nodded, got from my seat and went up. The problems were really easy. The problems were like 5 times 3, 40 divided 10, 8 times 9, the easy ones. I did them all without doing any work.

"Very nice. But how did you get them?" Mr. Crane asked me. I blushed, forgetting I was dealing with 2nd grades, I didn't erase my answers, but merely added the extra work.

"_Thank you, Athena cabin." _I muttered in Greek. Mr. Crane raised an eyebrow as if he understood that. Soon, the class was in its math period. I half listen, sense I already knew this thanks to Malcom, my tutor at camp.

"Ajax, are you listening?" Mr. Crane said. My mind snapped back as I dug my hand at my wrist, then I stopped, sighing.

"Yes, sir." I said calmly. Mr. Crane raised an eyebrow again, and told the class we were switching to science. I paid full attention here, sense Malcom wasn't a science person, he never really taught me much, only the basics, such as gravity, the laws of motions, anything with Physics. This time, we talked about molecules, I took out one of the notebook and started taking notes. I knew this was important. I was happy. I was learning. I noticed only at least 3 other kids were doing the same as I was. I noticed Thomas eyeing me suspiciously, he was in the back row as well, he was only 3 inches shorter than I was. Soon, it was snack time

"Snack time?" I asked stupidly. We never had 'snack time' at camp sense we had our meals there and everyone ate heartily.

"Yeah, we have snack time. What about you?" A girl asked. Her name was Ashley as she had brown chocolate hair and dazzling hazel eyes, I blinked. I noticed she had a Spanish accent in her voice.

I thought for a moment. "In my previous…education center, we never had snack time. You could say it was like a military school for all ages." I half lied. "I lived there sense I was an orphan kind of, Lizzie went to the same place. Which is why I'm taller I guess. Always exercising, eating a big breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I replied. Ashley looked at me, wide eyed a bit.

"I'm Ashley Crane. Mr. Crane adopted daughter." She replied and offered a hand. I shook it gingerly.

"You already know me." I replied. "Adopted daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was raised in an orphanage, that is until Mr. Crane came along. He adopted me when I was only 3." She said to me. I must admit, she had a lucky case. And very good at English.

"I see." was all I said. I knew what it was like being an orphan, especially being a run-a-way orphan. I had a gut feeling I met Ashley before, but I couldn't place my finger on it. We were talking while walking, Mr. Crane was in the back, watching us as I smiled. He did have a fatherly figure about him.

"Alright kids, sit at our table, and I'll get our snacks, get a carton of milk." He told us, must kids obeyed, where some, didn't. It was Thomas and his 3 friends.

"So.. Tell me about you, Ajax. We hardly know anything." Ashley said. Most kid nodded in agreement.

"Well.. I'm 7, my birthday is July 3rd at dawn, which is why I'm a little younger then the rest of you guys, I was raised with my sister, Lizzie as she looked out for the both of us. I love archery and art, and I'm practicing some survival skills. I always did love nature." I told them. We sat down, Mr. Crane came back with cookies, he gave everyone 2 cookies, except for Thomas and his friends only got one, sense they didn't follows orders right away. I ate a cookie and drank half my milk in a gulp. Ashley smiled at me.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Red" I replied.

"Favorite song?"

"I have to say… 'You Found Me' by the Fray. It's an old 2000 song."

"Hm…" She pondered for a bit, as she was thinking of a question. "What was the funniest thing you ever saw?" That question made me think.

"My high school friend trying to use an bow and arrow." I told them. They looked at me a bit shocked,

"You know someone in high school?" Someone asked, surprisingly, it was one of Thomas crewmen.

"His name is Percy Jackson, and he can't hit a target even if its to save his life." I laughed. It was true. He couldn't even aim properly, even after my father's blessing and with training with other Apollo kids, even Will gave up on him.

"Wow.. Your so….soci…socy…" Ashley tried to say.

"Sociable?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that word." She laughed. I smiled. Soon, everyone started talking. Ashley introduced me to her friend, Max, and Elena. Elena gave me an evil eye as I looked confused.

"I'm Max, I'm 6, turning 7 next month." He told me. He had blue t-shirt on and some loose cargo jeans. He had purple eyes which I found rare, his hair was like Percy's. Shaggy, raven black, but not as much.

"Elena. 7." Elena said. She wore a purple blouse and jeans. Her hair was curly red. Her eyes were green with a tint of hazel. Her skin tone was a bit tan-ish.

"Nice to meet you all." I shook Max hand, while Elena absolutely refused to touch my offered hand.

"I'll explain why she's like that." Ashley whispered to me. I nodded. We headed back to class as it was English, we read a story in our English book called Scarlet Ibis. I was rather intrigue about it. I smiled. The rest of the day went by easily, English to social study. I smiled, they were talking about Greece.

"Alright, can anyone tell me why Greece is important in today time era?" Mr. Crane asked. Ashley hand shot up. I looked at her, she was a seat in front of me.

"Yes?" He called.

"It's important due to myths they had as well as Athens, which is the city of smarts, which made our government. Sparta as well, we based our army on them." Ashley said.

"Very good, Ashley. Anyone else?" No one raised their hands. I did this time.

"Yes, Ajax?" He pointed his chalk at me, holding the book in the other hand.

"The architecture." I said. "Athens may have build a democracy, but they also invite physics, science, math, and architecture. For all we know, if the Greeks hadn't invited all of that, there would've been nothing except huts." I told them. Mr. Crane smiled and nodded. Students looked at me surprised, Ashley just giggled.

"That is very true, Ajax." Mr. Crane said. He returned talking about myths, I listened rather intently, that is, until he came across the myth about Apollo's bull. My hand raised.

"Yes?" He looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry. But you have that wrong." I said. Kids looked at me confused.

"Then how does it supposed to go, Ajax?" He asked.

"Apollo's is the sun god, true, but he is also the god of music, prophecy, truth, and healing. Apollo would've never gotten the title of 'God of Music' without Hermes. When Hermes was a baby, he grew rather quickly and became mischievous. He took his mothers Lyre, and crawled away, he then started playing to attract Apollo's sacred animal, the red bulls, when Apollo found out, Hermes traded the Lyre for one bull." I took a big breathe. Mr. Crane looked surprised.

"You're…correct." Mr. Crane said, surprised in his voice. But something about it seemed… Fake. Ashley looked at me and smiled. This went on the rest of the day, then lunch arrived. We ate our lunch in the lunch room, I only ate an apple, sense the two cookies were still in my stomach. I sat by Ashley and Max. Elena kept quite, facing me. I only listened. When we got outside, Max went to play kick ball as Elena went to talk to other girls from other classes. I sat by the sand box, as Ashley joined me.

"So.. Why does Elena…dislike me?" I asked her. We had private time now.

"She… thinks your taking over Al's spot." she said.

"Who's Al?" I asked, I was getting curious, but also a bit guilty.

"Al was our friend, he fell into a coma last week, and still asleep. Elena and I visited him everyday, even after school going to visit." She said, looking at Elena and the group of girls. Ashley fiddled with a piece of her hair. "He also loved Elena."

" 'Love' is a big word. Especially for us." I said. "But, I can see where your coming from." I said. From being almost used as a dressing doll, Mitchell, and Lacy taught me about love for my age, but not high school or middle school age, thank the gods.

"It's true. Elena and Al would hold hands and call each other playful nicknames. Elena was devastated when she herd. We all were. Thomas just laughed and said 'Good, let him sleep, maybe die.' I was so… shocked he said that, not caring." She continued.

"How.. Was he put that way?" I asked.

"A car crash. Some say the whiplash caused his brain to shut down. He isn't 'brain dead' but he isn't fully awake either." Ashley said. I nodded.

"…Mind if I join you?" I asked. Ashley looked me, she was on the verge of tears. "To visit Al."

"O-of course. I bet he would've greeted you first hand." Ashley slightly laughed. I smiled. He must've been a popular guy. Soon, lunch was blew over, as the rest of the day was gym, art, and music. All very easy classes and nothing happened. In gym we played a game called 'Snow ball', which was like dodge ball, but instead of one person, the entire team comes back. In art, we were sketching a landscape. I started mine on Greece. In music, they were started watching a movie, a very musical Disney movie.

It was the end of the day now, Ashley, Max, and Elena waited for me in front of the school.

"Wait, we better stay. I don't want my sister to worry." I told them, as soon as I said that, Drake's red Ferrari rode up.

"Ready to go home, Ajax?" Lizzie asked from the window. I walked over and explained my plan.

"…You know how to get back, right?" She asked. I nodded. The apartment building was only 5 blocks away from the apartment. She smiled and kissed more forehead in a sisterly way. Drake gave a sad smile.

"Just be careful kid, protect those close to you." He said. I looked at me, gave my usual game on grin, and nodded. He then smiled his usual smile, as they waved good bye, they drove off.

I went back to my friends as we started walking. No one said much, Ashley was holding a few flowers, which I guess she made in art class.

"…I can't believe you told him, Ashley." Elena said at last. We were half way there.

"He deserved to know." Max defended. "And sides.. You know Al would've loved to meet him. He's a very…. Sociable guy."

"He's right, Elena, he had the right to know." Elena huffed, and ignored the rest of us, we made out way into the hospital, the nurse at the desk smiled sadly. Elena, Max, and Ashley said hello, sighed in, I introduced myself and did the same. They must come here daily to know the doctors and not ask for the room number.

We entered a room, seeing it was empty, a nurse was in, recording the IV's and states. She sighed and patted each of our heads and left. Elena went over and held Al's hand tightly. Max and Ashley on one side. I stood by the door, surveying the boy.

The boy had orange hair with freckles, he must've been Irish. I looked at the computers and IV, all seemed normal. As much as I knew about hospital and coma's…

They had it wrong.

"…I think I can help." I said suddenly. The three looked at me like I crazy. I stood on a chair and hovered over Al.

'_Father, help this boy…'_ I thought quietly. As soon as I thought that, a male nurse came in. His eyes were bright blonde, like mine, as his blue eyes looked like the sky.

"Hello kids," he greeted us. I recognized that voice. The kids looked confused at him.

"H-hello." They stammered out of sync. I nodded.

"Would you mind if you stepped out of this room, please?" He asked us. They nodded. I got off the chair, as soon the three were out, he closed the door, and left me there.

"Ready to heal, son?" The doctor asked. I smiled. It was Apollo.

"You bet, dad." I said.

With that, we started getting ready.


	21. Georgy Rosy Cheeks

**Ok guys, two things. **

**1. This series will be renamed to 'Life for Three Demigods'. The summery will be 'Drake, a boy who had a foggy past, arrives. Lizzie, a year rounder, along with Ajax, grow close this this Son of Hermes. Why did he appear now? After an entire year after the war?" Please tell me how it is!**

**2; I have decided to do what I said in the previous AN, I will be switching POV's, only during the school year sense they are all spred out, but do not worry, I will say before hand. For now, a Drake POV chapter!**

**Drake POV**

Chapter 20: School is easy…. It's just the students.

I walked out of the bathroom with a plastic bag, wearing the school uniform, which contain a white plaid shirt, with a school coat. There was a small shield like badge with a Phoenix on it. It was all one color except the outline. The suit also came with a tie, which was pure black with a white tip, and dress pants with pockets. I groaned. Do I have to wear this everyday? I walked to the office, and waited for Lizzie.

"..Aaargh.. Stupid skirt…" I herd her groan and turned. I blinked. I looked toward Lizzie, and I swear my mouth gaped open. She wore the sat suit as I did from waist up, except she had a bow tie around her neck. She wore a skirt which almost reached the top of her knees, thank god it was reasonable, she also wore high socks. I saw her cheeks flush a soft pink, her hair was tied up into a neat pony tail, yes a little bit still flowed down her back, but not a whole lot. Her red eyes seem to examine me, as my cheeks went hot. Hopefully I wasn't blushing.

"You cleaned up well." She commented, smiling her usual smile. I smirked right back.

"I don't think I need to say anything." I said, as her cheeks went from a soft pink to a bright pink.

"I'll bring our cloths to the car, I'll be right back." I told her. She handed me her clothing bag as I took it. I went to our parked car, opened the trunk, and smiled, tossing the bag in them. I closed the trunk and locked my new car a few times. When I went in the building, Lizzie was groaning loudly, and suddenly clinged to my arm.

"Thank the gods your back…" She said, she sounded annoyed.

"…Are the guys already trying to flirt with you?" I asked, instantly knew this was going to be hell.

"Not even after 10 seconds you left the building…" She replied. I glared at the all the passing boys as they instantly found going to class interesting.

"Come on, let's get going. Its…3rd period for now." I told her. She told me she had literature while I had global studies. I walked her to her class as she thanked me. I smiled, and went to Global studies. I knocked on the door, opening it slightly.

"This.. Is Global studies, right?" I asked, when the teacher looked at me. The teacher looked around her 40's, but she smiled and nodded.

"I'm Drake Castellan. New student." I told her. She smiled and waved me in. I went in, closing the door behind me.

"Just in time Drake. I was just about to start! Here is your notebook and textbook you will be needing for the rest of the year. Treat the textbook with care. It's rather old." The teacher told me, handing me a binder with paper, and a very neat looking textbook, it reminded me of the 1996 version of Global Studies, so I guess I can see why she need to take of it. It's almost a decade old. I took it and went to an empty seat. They were talking about the Chinese culture. One word caught my ears. Li-Jin.

I raised my hand and the teacher looked surprised and pointed at me. "Yes Drake?"

"Li-Jin wouldn't happen to mean 'Legion' would it? And if I'm not mistaken, during the Greek raid, they took prisoners, but one of them happen to be the grandson of Poseidon?" I asked. The teacher looked generally surprised. "And this grandson of Poseidon, Perilymenus, inter-bred with the Chinese, thus, causing some Greek and possibly Roman influence?"

"Y-you are correct." She asked gasped. Most people who studied look at me, while people who I recognized as rebellious, glared daggers at me. "But how did you know that?"

"I like Greek and Roman mythology, so I figured I'd study it in my free time. Gruesome I should say, but very awesome stories." I replied.

"Gruesome?" A rebel kid shouted. "Name 3!"

"Hercules and the 12 deeds, The golden apple, and uhm…" I thought for a minute, snapping my fingers. "..And the Titans gods war." I replied. The rebel kid looked confused.

"Ms…" I looked at her, I didn't catch her name

"Adams"

"Ms. Adams, you wouldn't mind if I told the stories, would you?" I asked her. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It would be a very educational way learning about Greece and Rome way of life, as well as their heritage, I don't see the cons all that bad, plus, save me a section." She laughed at the last part. I smiled a bit. I walked up to the front of the class and started telling the stories.

After the three stories, everyone looked surprised. If only they knew.

"So.. Kronos…cut off his father's….jewels?" A rebel kid asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. Then Zeus did the same with Kronos." I replied as the kid paled a bit.

"And why does Hera hate Hercules?" A girl piped up. "Doesn't Hercules mean 'Fame To Hera'?"

"Hera is Zeus Wife. Think of it this way. Would you hate the child that is of your husband, that you never gave birth too?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Sense Hera is a goddess, she has that power. Plus, he was a demigod, who did those 12 impossible deeds." I explained. The teacher smiled at me.

"Ms Adams, can we continue this topic? This is rather interesting!" A rebel kid piped up.

"Course we can, I'm rather interesting myself. Drake, until we get done with this topic, you are now the teacher. I'll pay you even." Ms. Adams smiled at me from her desk.

"Thank you, but no thanks. Paying me isn't necessary." I replied, but she insisted, so I let her. It was lunch time from what I understood so I went to the cafeteria. I saw Lizzie speeding away from class, her face looked flustered a bit, as her eyes had an angry look. I tapped her shoulder, she whirled around, and then stopped, sighing.

"Good… If you were George, I'd would've slapped you silly." Lizzie said, with relief in her voice.

"That bad, huh?" I asked. "Who's George?" I was curious.

"Apparently me 'soul mate' he calls me. I doubt it. Aphrodite has better plans for then to be with that stuck up, jock." She replied. I laughed. Just then, someone tapped my shoulder, I turned, seeing a blonde guy with deep brown eyes. I narrowed me eyes.

"Who the hell do you think your doing to my girlfriend?" He asked. My eyes widen a bit, then I busted out laughing, holding my stomach. The boy looked at me, with surprised and confusion. Soon, Lizzie joined in my laughing fit. I calmed down and looked at him

"Your girlfriend, eh? Yeah. Tell that to your other 9 of them." I said to him. I herd a collective gasp as I noticed a circle formed around us.

"Did he just…?" I herd the murmurs.

"Does he have a death wish…?"

"Cheetos…" Honestly, no idea why say that.

"What?" George yelled. "You dare try that in front of m-"

"In front of my girl." I mimicked him, in almost perfect sync, even pitch. "Puh-lease! As if she's interested…sides, she's taken." I said, as soon as I said that. All eyes widen, George was the widest, they looked like they were coming out.

"Yeah?" He asked, smirking. "How do you know?"

"Because I know who she's dating." I replied simply. George raised his fists lightly, while I stood there, as if nothing was going to happen.

"If so, by whom?" He asked.

"Why ask, if your looking at her boyfriend?" His eyes signaled pure rage as he did a straight forward punch. I didn't move, except I leaned my head to the right. His fist went right past my head.

George looked surprised at my dodge, then tried to knee me, but I took a step back.

"My my.. Aren't you aggressive." I taunted him. People gasp more. I stood there calmly. This, was nothing compared to commanding monsters.

"Why date her? If this school got thousands of good looking chicks already?" He asked me. Bad move, George. Lizzie came up to him, I noticed her cheeks and eyes were now red, redder then the Devil perhaps, maybe even scare the Devil straight to the core of the earth, as George gave a triumph smirk, bewildered what he said, as everyone went quiet, knowing what he said.

_**SMACK!**_

Lizzie smacked George right across the face, his cheek and his left side of his nose became a rosy red color, as he went wide eyed at her.

"George, man," Someone called out. "Think about what you just said."

"…Oh shi-" He didn't even finish as Lizzie gave up another hard slap on the other cheek, leaving the boy which was now nicknames George the Rosy Cheek Jock. I looked at Lizzie, as she gave a huff. George right cheek gave off a slightly purple color. Dang, Never make Lizzie mad.

"Got. Any. More. Insults. George?" She asked, her voice was so deep, and threatening, I even shivered. George eyes were wide as his red and slightly purple cheeks paled a bit, he dashed off. Everyone looked at Lizzie, who smirked.

"Oh, sorry…He deserved it." She said simply, soon, people erupted into cheers.

"oh man! That was great!" Someone said, coming up. I noticed it was T.K. "Oh hey! You two!"

"Hey, T.K!" I greeted as Lizzie waved slightly.

"What was the problem with George?" Lizzie asked, confused about the cheering.

"George's Ego. He have about 6 girlfriends, who probably dumped him by now, seeing how they try to hit on you. Lizzie, you practically made George crap himself after your slaps! And I even made a literal note to not piss you off." T.K replied, holding up the sticky note as Lizzie and I laughed. "I bet George's Ego is wounded."

"Pretty badly, I must say so." I turned. There was a girl, probably 15, She was about a foot shorter then I was. She had curly dark brown hair, and dark green eyes, which almost seem a deep hazel. "My name's Lana. George been trying to 'pick me up'," she said that using air quotes "And other girls."

"George was trying to flirt with you?" Lizzie asked, disgusted at George it seems.

"Unfortunately, yes. He even tried to flirt with another girl, right in front of his girl…or one of them" Lana said, I laughed a bit. Lizzie groaned.

"So, he's a player?" I asked as she nodded.

"C'mon, I'll pay four you two lunches. My treat." T.K said. Lana coughed a bit. "Erm…OUR treat." He corrected himself as Lana seemed pleased. We smiled and got our food. I grabbed a few apples as Lizzie got a salad. Lana grabbed a cheeseburger and water as T.K. bought a few sandwiches.

"You two don't eat a lot." T.K. commented at our food choices.

"We like to keep fit, so we eat hearty breakfast, a small lunch, and a good dinner." I said as Lizzie nodded. T.K nodded. I didn't really get a look at TK, but now that I look at him, he had a slight tan, not much, but enough to be recognizable, to his skin tone, as I noticed he had bulky hands and slightly built muscle. His hair was a dark blonde shade, he had a friendly aura about him, that he loved working on machinery, even computers.

"It makes sense. Sense Drake easily dodged George punch with just leaning his head one way." Lana replied. She smiled at me.

"George punch?" I questioned. "That was a punch?" Lana, T.K, and Lizzie all laughed as I grinned. We all sat down and started talking about Lizzie and I past 'school' which we described as a military camp. Lizzie, Ajax, and I planned that when we moved in, eating dinner. Lizzie explained that I came way later then Ajax and her. Lana and T.K. told us about the students, teachers, over-all history of the school. T.K. then something that shocked me

"Believe it or not, I actually help out with the electronic configuration of this entire building. They estimated all summer, yet, we got all up within the first 5 days of summer. They offered me as a…. 'part time job' as an electrician." He explained. I gaped at him. Lizzie 'ooohed' a bit.

"Did you accepted it?" I asked, he nodded and smiled.

"They pay me20 bucks per job, now matter how little it is..but if its usually with the score board, or something in the woodshop, a good 25, 30 bucks." He replied. I nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Lizzie said. "Hey! You guys want to come over to our apartment sometime?" Lana and T.K. looked at us, confused, then they looked flustered.

"Y-you….two live with each other?" Lana asked, shyly.

"I know it sounds weird.. but we're also raising Lizzie brother…So don't worry." I reassured them, already knew why they were flustered. They sighed and nodded. As lunch went by, so did the rest of the day. Lizzie and I grabbed our bags, went to the bathroom and changed. We soon were in the car, about to go pick up Ajax. We stopped in front of the school. He told us he had plans to visit someone named Al in the hospital. I couldn't blame him.

"You…Take care of them, alright?" I said to him, seriously. He nodded and smiled. "Good kid." He walked away with his new found friends as Lizzie and I arrived at our Penthouse. We collided onto the couch. I was had my back leaned against the arm rest as Lizzie laid on top of me. The top of her head nuzzled under my chin as I smiled. We watched Hephaestus TV, we decided to stay that way until Ajax came home.

Yup.

Our new life.


	22. Sounds Like a Plan

**Hello! Thank you for sticking with me until the end! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, I know it wasn't my best, but I sure had fun writing it! Anyway! School day No.1! Lizzie's POV!**

**Lizzie POV**

**Song of the Day; Not Over You ~ Degraw**

Chapter 21: Just. Leave. Me. Al- OH HADES NO!

After the morning events, dropping Ajax off, and Drake and I finally getting our uniforms, we noticed the time was only 9:20 AM, third period by now. We walked to our class, I looked around as students started filing in, I walked in and wet to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie Tredmer, new student starting today." I told the literature teacher, Ms. Rose. She was about in her 40's I'd imagine. Her hair was brown, but soon turning into a silver-ish, it just started I noticed as well. She had bright hazel eyes that looked almost grey as she smiled at me. She had wrinkles all over, most were from smiling I could tell.

"It's nice to meet you, Lizzie, I'm Ms. Rose. I'm married, but I prefer 'miss' of 'misses'. Just me. Anyway, you will need this book, and some notes. George will catch you up on what's going on so far in the story." She said to me, pointing to a blonde hair guy who reminded me of Apollo, but when he faced me, he had chocolate brown eyes. I instantly labeled him as a stuck up jock. I'm not talking Hermes type of stuck up(Which isn't all the bad.), I'm talking about the snotty stuck up. The rude, selfish stuck up. I looked at him out of the corner of the eye.

"Ms. Rose said your supposed to fill me in on what's happening in the story." I said, simply, using my boring voice I used on boys who were eyeing me earlier. The boy named George looked confused, and then laughed.

"Like I pay attention to that! I sleep through it!" He laughed more, but I got the hint, so I opened the book called 'Tom Sawyer' and started reading. It was hard for my Dyslexia, but I hid it well. George, on the other hand, was getting on my nerves. But thankfully, he wasn't like a certain pair of Hermes kids I know, this was tolerable though. I read until chapter 5. I'm a fast reader mainly because I skip the paragraphs besides character info. Once the bell rung, finally, class started. We discussed what happened so far, I half listened since I read this book already before hand. All the while, George passed me multiple notes, purposely yawning and 'stretching' placing them on my desk. I swatted them away, but he's stubborn this one. Soon, the teacher let us have the rest of the class off, so I sat and started sketching, something I might as well pick up. George turned towards me. Oh boy…

"So, soul mate, what are you doing this weekend?" He asked me, almost casually, I herd something else, but couldn't figure it out. I ignored him as I kept sketching. I was actually sketching Drake and Ajax playing video games, it wasn't all that detailed, but you could tell what was what. George peeked over my shoulder, and took the notebook from me.

"Hey!" I said loudly, but not loud enough to get the entire class. George snickered at the picture.

"Your brothers?" He asked, I could tell he had jealous and questioning in his voice.

"One of them is. The other is my boyfriend." I told him. His eyes lighten up. Then I realized.

Oh no…

"So that's me beating the kid in the game?" He asked, I went to answer but he answered himself "Aw shucks, who knew you were a love at first sight kind of gal~?" He teased me. I snatched my notebook and went on to detailing, I 'herd' him shuffle a bit, watchig me.

"So how about the movies, this Friday? We see Wrath of the Titans?" He asked me. I almost said yes because it was the movie Wrath of the Titans, but I shook my head no. He grumbled and kept asking me all these dates and every time I shook my head no. Then the bell rung. I grabbed all my stuff and ran out. George was pissing me off. Big time, as I walked, someone tapped my shoulder. I whirled around and raising my hand, then I saw it was Drake. My REAL boyfriend. I sighed.

I told him everything about George to Drake. If he was going to hurt him, he hid it well, and sure enough, guess who came towards us.

"Hey! What do you think your doing talking to my girlfriend?" George bellowed at Drake. I stepped behind Drake and watched as the two argued. Drake was winning. Then, something snapped.

"Why date her if there's plenty of good looking women here already?" George sneered at Drake. My blood boiled. Drake saw me and smirked and stepped aside. I stomped my way to George, I felt my face boiling from anger, my mind racing with two option. To bruise him, or to kill him. I decided to bruise him as I smacked him hard across the face, due to the fight I've used bows and swords, my hand was quite used to resistance of the other force, when I saw how red his cheek were, I smacked him again right on the other cheek, seeing a bit of purple, I smirked mentally. Sure enough, George turned and ran. I looked around ad suddenly, my cheeks began burning with embarrassment. I saw about 6 other girls looked pleased and gave me a knowing nod. I saw Drake nod as everyone busted out celebrating. The rest was history**(A/N; or I the last chapter.) **

It was study hall for me, some people get it earlier or later, but it was my last class thankfully. I was sketching, adding finishing details to my sketch, which turned out to be nice. When I looked up, I saw Lana, one of my new friends, talking to one of the 6 girls who nodded at me earlier. She had midnight black hair and white skin, her eyes were green as she reminded me vaguely of Percy, but her green eyes were of a more… leafy color.

"So anyway, after she slapped George, I figured sinse he was cheatig on…us, we all dumped him, at the same time, his face was PRICELESS!" She said, her voice was a bit girly, but I noted that she never used that unless telling a funny story. Lana laughed as the girl smiled and laughed as well.

"Oh, the Blondie you were talking about was Lizzie over there." Lana smiled and looked at me. I smiled, planning payback for the Blondie comment.

"Oh thank you sooo much, Lizzie~!" She said, as she walked over. She wore the same uniform as I did. "My name is Alexandria! Call me Alex, please."

"You already know my name, Alex." I smiled at her as we shook heads. "And sides… Georgy Rosy Cheeks was gonna get it one way or another." I shrugged as Alex laughed a bit, Lana nodded in agreement.

"Hey, maybe we can all go on a girls day out?" She asked, smiling as she placed her palms agaiasnt each other, like she was praying a bit. She cocked her head a bit, making her look younger then she really is. I thought for a moment. I liked the idea, I'd have to check with Drake first it seems.

"Sure! It sounds fun. Can we do it maybe sometime next week or during spring break? I don't want my brother or boyfriend worrying over me when we just moved in." I said to her. Alex nodded, seeming to understand.

"Sure, I hadn't been shopping sense a few months back." Lana said and chuckled lightly. We were talking about our plans as I looked at my notebook, smiling.

"I've seen you've been working on it. Mind showing us?" Alex asked in her sweet voice.

"Sure. Its' my first picture I drew in ages." I told them and showed them.

"Ooooh is that Halo?" Lana asked, her eyes sparkling. "I recognize that screen style." She told me. I nodded at her question. It was just last night Drake and Ajax were playing. I smiled at the memory.

"Let me guess..the smaller one your brother.. The bigger one with a semi-spikey hair style is your boyfriend?" Alex asked as I nodded.

"I wish I could see all three of you at once. I bet you all look like a family together." Lana said as I groaned. "Get that a lot?" She asked.

"You have noooo idea…" I replied. The bell rung shortly after as Drake and I went to get Ajax. He had plans to stay with his friends. He knows where he lives and told me he had a dagger with him just incase of monsters. I admit I was a bit worried, but he was growing, so I let him. Drake ad I returned to the apartment. Drake and I collapsed on the corner couch as I felt his hair brush mine gently as I soon feel asleep. I was starting to like this normal life style.

Yeah…

When was my life ever normal?


	23. Glass, Allyways, and Tyson

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update any sooner, but please bare with me for the next few chapters might be shorter then the 2,000+ I've been doing, so forgive me for that! Anyway, reinreadsbooks, heres another chapter starring Ajax!**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Ajax POV**

Chapter 22: Coma healing…?

"Coma healing?" I asked my dad, Apollo, who was basically an adult version of me, without Hermes' eyebrows and such. Apollo chuckled.

"Yes, son, Coma healing. You see, while their heart is still beating as if they were sleeping, their brain is active, VERY active, like having a very long dream." He explained. "So, thanks to your awesome father, I can help… 'tweak' his dreamself into finding the exit, that is where he wakes up."

I nodded. "But why am I here? Not that I want to or anything but still.." Apollo chuckled and pointed to the monitors.

"I need you here just incase his heart rate increase, or brain activity increase, we want the brain activity to decreased to as if he's having a short dream. Not a longer one." He explained. I nodded, suddenly, something clicked in my head. I looked at the monitors, now reading them like I have been doing all my life, I understood each one, which surprised me, I looked at my father for an explanation.

"My medical blessing." He said simply, he then drank a glass of nectar which appeared in his hand, he sighed in relief and placed a hand on Al's head. He closed his eyes as I snapped my head towards the moniters again, so far so good, then something caught my eye.

His heart rate.

"Daaaaad." I said, like a little kid trying to warn his parent, "His heart rate going down.. don't kill him." Apollo shifted a bit as his heart rate retured to normal, and his brain activity soon decreasing, then, something caught my eye yet again, but it wasn't on the monitors.

It was on his X-ray. I saw something of a triangler shape, it was in his skull, and I gasped.

The tip of the object was in his brain. How could they have missed that?

"Dad!" I said loudly, but only he could hear. He 'looked' at me, meaning he lifted his head up, eyes closed.

"He's not in a coma because he took damage.. because there something poking his brain!" Apollo opened an eye as I pointed to the object, he muttered something Greek, and removed his hand, he opened his other eye.

"Holy Zeus… Is that glass?" He asked. My dad may be a spoiled brat, but when it comes down to saving a life, he kids very very rarely.

"Yes, it's glass." I remarked, I cringed at the site, by know the stitch must've healed as I grimace… I checked his wrist pulse and felt as if it was like he was awake. Apollo sighed a bit.

"I can't use my godly powers to get that out.. But a mortal's surgeon table can." My father said to me. He pressed the button ad snapped his fingers. He was ajesting the memories of my friends, saying that I wanted to see anything out of the norm, when my dad buzzed, 2 doctors ran in, my friends peeking in.

"Nurse? What the problem?" One doctor asked. He waved his hand towards me, as the doctors and my friends looked at me, confused.

"He would be awake now..but he can't," I started, I noticed my friends on the verge of tears. "But, I asked this nurse to let me see his x-rays..and I found this." I pointed to the glass object, they all gasped.

"That's… where his conscience is!" The doctors gasped and sounded the sirens as doctors and surgeon went right away on operation, one doctor stayed behind

"Kid, where did your keen eyes come from?" He asked me. I smiled sadly.

"My father, he's a famous doctor and a very well known medicine man. He watches over, so I know." Out of corner of my eye, Apollo winked at me and give me a hidden thumbs up.

"Doc, I'm going to check on other patience, so I'll report back later." Apollo told him as the doctor nodded, Apollo walked away as I looked at my friends. Ashley looked at me, surprised, Max patted my shoulder and smiled. I took a glance at Elena, tears flowing down her cheeks as she sniffled, as the crashed into me, I was surprised as I hardly herd a tiny 'thank you' she said to me. I smiled ad patted her back, she let go.

"A-ajax… How did you…?" Ashley asked, breaking the silence.

"Lizzie and I have the same father, Lizzie told me about all the medical stuff and I've grown to randomly doctors novels and fiction. It helps me when I become an assistant nurse maybe." I replied. Ashley nodded while Max looked thoughtful. Elena sniffled more as I grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her. She gave me a shy smile, and took them gladly. I sighed as I looked the way they rolled Al's in. I would be happy if I saved the kid, but also happy to see he'd be ok and in good hands. Then I remembered. Ashley mentioned whiplash.

"Ashley… Do you have an article on the crash?" I asked. She nodded. "Mind showing me it tomorrow? I wonder why there's glass in front of his brain instead of behind…" Ashley blinked, then suddenly grew to realization.

"H-how…?" She asked, Max kept Elena distracted, I made a mental note to thank him later.

"I plan to look into that." I responded a bit plainly as she nodded. We all decided to go home as I asked Ashley where she lived.

"The same building at you.. Floor 12, H2. The apartment building a few blocks from here." She replied, her eyes were rolled up as if trying to recall. Her hazel eyes trying to recall.

"…Your kidding, right?" I asked, with slight sarcasm and surprised in my voice. She looked at me, puzzled.

"No.. why?" She asked. I shook my head and chuckled, she puffed a cheek out but smiled regardless. Max and Elena had to go sense they said they were supposed to be home in about an hour as they left. I look at Ashley to see she's triwling a finger in her hair, looking thoughtful. I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Heeeeelllooooooo~ Earth to Ashleeeeey~" I said playfully, she blinked and giggled at my childish acting. We walked home together. I wanted to surprise her that we were neighbors. We took a few shortcut she uses, I gripped my hilt of the tiny dagger in my pocket. Drake gave me a switch blade just incase of older men trying to pick a fight and self defense. I was trained with it, thankfully.

Ashley skipped as if she used to the dirty ally ways and rotten garbage, and honestly, after a cross-country train ride with hobos, this seemed like…heaven. We soon turned a corner as my demigod senses tingled (yeah yeah, Spider man, sue me why don't you!) I pulled Ashley back behind me as a Cyclopes appeared out of no where, he looked clean compared to the others.

The Cyclopes sniffed a bit and smiled "Friend!" That voice…it sounded familiar.

"…Tyson?" I asked, still unsure, and sure enough, I saw his camp half-blood shirt as he nodded, his shaggy hair bobbing. Now, let me explain. Tyson was the only humanoid monster who was friendly, he was the half-brother of Percy Jackson, but he comes to camp every now and then, and the Hephaestus cabin loves him. I met him a few times, but he scared me the first few times, but he grown on me.

"…You know a hobo named Tyson, Ajax?" Ashley asked me, dumbfounded.

"Erm…" I looked at Tyson as he nodded, saying go ahead. "Yeah, I know a hobo named Tyson. He trained me to self defense with a bat after all."

"Oh. I see." Ashley said. Suddenly, Tyson and I spun our heads to our left, I grabbed my dagger. I herd snarling as Tyson nose wrinkled.

"Bad doggie." Was all he said. Ashley blinked and looked at me, staying behind me. Out of no where, a hell hound no larger then an adult dog lunged at me. Tyson took a pipe and swung it at the hell hound, it whimpered ad scurried away.

"Bad doggie. More puppies gone bad." He said ad sighed.

"T-t-the heck was that about…?" Ashley asked, clentching my sleeve.

"Loooong story, Ashley…" I said to her. Tyson sniffed more.

"No more baddies. Safe to go, friend." He said. I noticed Ashley was confused more then anything.

"What are you looking for, Tyson? You hardly ever wander off like this.." I asked him and supported my theory.

"Daddy wants me to find escaped sea fish that can breathe on land. Sensed him around here." He replied. I swear, he never spoke that much before.

"Well… I'll IM you when I find out anything, ok?" I told him as he bobbed his head again. I thanked him for the save as we carried on, he waved like a child to me as Ashley laughed.

"Nice hobo." She commented.

"You have no idea.." I muttered. We soon rounded another corner as I noticed red eyes following us.

"Ashley…" I started she looked me "..You walk this way everyday?" I asked as she nodded. Soon, we herd a screeched as a giant spider crawled out of no where.

This, wasn't any spider that was small. This was huge, almost as big as I was. I got out my celestial bronze knife as Ashley looked confused, I was curious what she saw. She soon shrieked as she covered her eyes as I charged. I started slashing at its legs and its eyes, blinding it, it worked. For the most part. I would slash at it every time it came near, then I remembered. To kill it, you had to stab it in the mouth as I would charge, as it'll screech at me and I stabbed it. Right into its mouth, when I stabbed, I let go, I more liked threw-stabbed it as it screeched louder ad collapsed, and turned to dust. Ashley peeked between her fingers, fidgeting.

"It's ok now…" I said, kicking the remains of the duct away. I retrieved my knife and put it in my pocket. Ashley nodded. We hurried out of there as we came to the apartment. I took a glance at Ashley. She had dirt on her hands and a little on her face, a few smudged on her shirt and jeans, which seemed..natural. I chuckled and stroked her cheek with my thumb, getting the smudge off. She looked at me and blushed, suddenly, I felt my cheeks burned up and removed my hand, realizing what I was doing.

"W-well… See you tomorrow, Ajax." She said.

"Now hold on a minute, Ms. Crane." I cracked a smile, she a few steps away.

"I live here too." I walked by her as she looked dumbfounded, soon she caught up. We went into the elevtor until we came to our floor. We walked down the hallway, I nodded my goodbye to Ashley as she smiled

"Hey, why don't you guys come over for dinner tonight? My dad knew he had new neighbors, but he waited until tonight." She told me.

"Drake and Lizzie would love that. I would too." I replied as she nodded, going into her apartment. I entered mine to see Drake and Lizzie head to head on the corner couch. I sighed and chuckled. I went over and debated to wake them.

"I'm home." I said softly and smiled, how that had a good ring to it.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Anyway, Tyson and the other monsters were a last minute decision, I originally thought of a long chapter where Ajax is fighting monsters to protect his mortal friend, Ashley! Anyway, hope you like the reference I made! Review! Please!**


	24. Friendly Dinner with the Cranes

**Might be short, sorry! Hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Drake POV**

Chapter 23; Dinner with the Cranes.

I woke up when someone was shacking my shoulder. My eyes opened with out protest. I wasn't really fully asleep, but I wasn't all that awake either. I saw Lizzie doing the same as I was, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, I turned my attention at my waker.

"Welcome home kid." I smiled at him. He chuckled and then told his adventure. He held out pretty good for a 7 year old. He even protected his princess.

"Like a knight in shining armor." Lizzie and I teased Ajax as he blushed.

"Ashley lives across the hall from us, her father was going to invite over to dinner, but she invited me for him, I wok you guys up. Wear something…" he trailed off, thinking of a good word "Semi-nice." He finally said.

"Can't I just go in a blue t-shirt and dress pants?" I asked as Lizzie shook her head, smiling at my childish way.

"Yes, but first things first. Shower." Lizzie turned towards Ajax as I got a look at him. His blonde hair was covered in cobwebs, dust, and tiny peddles. His light tan skinned was covered in dirt as his shorts were ripped. I say he looked alright. I laughed as Ajax scratched the back of his neck,. He went to take a shower as I helped Lizzie up. She went into her room to get ready as I went to mine, I took out a pair of dress pants and a grey button up short. I removed my school uniform as I changed into decent clothing. I looked in the mirror and sighed a bit. My brown semi-curly hair was almost shaggy and pointy in a few areas. My sapphire eyes were sparkling a bit as I chuckled at myself. I knocked on the bathroom door as Ajax opened, he was just in a towel. I chuckled, patted his semi-wet hair as he ran to his room. I stepped in, leaving the door open, I only needed to wash my face and I did. I went to the living to see Ajax having a button up yellow checkered shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had black dress pants and socks. He was playing God of War on his PSP we got from the road trip, I smiled at him and turned on Hephaestus TV and watched something on the Hunters. It was somewhat interesting but I only paid attention to their tactics, and nothing more.

"How do I look?" I herd Lizzie asked from the arch way. I took a look and my jaw mentally dropped, but I couldn't help but gape in reality either. She had a white blouse with a shin length dress, she didn't put on any makeup but she looked beautiful, she curled her hair, but only to show off her curls as she laughed at my expression. I shook my head, grinned, and closed my mouth, she took it as good as she walked over and kissed my head and patted Ajax's. We got up as Lizzie took a look at us and nodded. She may not be an Aphrodite daughter, but she takes these kind of events very seriously. We only took a pair of keys as it was Ajax's pair, we took a few steps out into the hall and sure enough, Ajax knocked as a little girl with curly brown hair, obviously she did it for this occasion, and hazel eyes, who I assumed to be Ajax's princess.

"Hey Ash." Ajax said to the girl as the girl smiled greatly. She had a blue dress on and I'm glad I didn't say anything… Because Lizzie beat me to it.

"Isn't she adorable~?" she squealed as the girl blushed. Her pink cheeks brought out the bright hazel color of her eyes. Ajax sweat dropped and turned towards the girl.

"So.. Ashley, where's Mr. Crane?" He asked. His teacher? Wow. Ashley giggled.

"He's getting ready to meet Drake and Lizzie, he must've thought you had a single mother, Ajax, but you told us at snack time you were living with your sister and her boyfriend. Lizzie and I turned a shade of pink which caused a few giggles from Ashley and a few chuckles from Ajax.

"Ah the guests arrived!" I herd a happy voice as a man who I thought would look like Ashley appeared. Boy was I wrong. The male had a dark shaded of blonde and pudding brown eyes. I looked from Ashley to this 'Mr. Crane' and did it a few times

"Mind if I tell them?" Ashley asked as Mr. Crane smiled and shook his head no.

"I'm an adopted daughter of Mr. Crane, my mother was a business women who was…erm… partying and accidentally had me." She explained. She didn't use any terms used on stuff like this, very mature. Guess the mother wasn't ready for her. Lizzie kept looking at Crane as Crane stared back. I looked at Crane then blinked, he didn't look or had an aura of camper, but still, he looked familiar. Lizzie smiled

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Crane. I'm Lizzie Tredmer, Ajax's sister. This is my boyfriend," She said, on cue, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Drake." I was glad she didn't use my last name.

"I'm Samuel Crane. Please, just Sam will do." He introduced himself as Lizzie and I shook his hand. Ashley would walk back inside as Sam took a step aside, and let us in. It was identical to our penthouse, but it was more... Modern. A flat screen TV, kitchen, table already set for dinner, and the likes. They got normal TV and normal rooms from what I can tell. Ashley and Ajax went to watch cartoons. Lizzie and I went to help Sam with the food. Then something surprised us.

"_So, how's everything in this building?" _He asked us. In perfect Greek, Lizzie and I seemed shocked as he nodded towards a picture. It was Ashley in Sam's arms, laughing as there was the Pantheon in the background.

"_So you can speak Greek." _Lizzie said in fluent Greek. He laughed and nodded.

"_Learned it a year before Ashley and I went to Greece…and what's this 'Athena Cabin' about? Ajax's thanked whatever that was, when he did math easily." _Lizzie and I stiffed and relax.

"_It was his nickname for the math people at our old education place. It was a cabin full of smart-people stuff.. Except science." _I told him as he nodded and resumed cooking. Lizzie and I helped with the fruits and the drinks as Ashley and Ajax were laughing from the living room, watching an old TV show called 'Tom & Jerry' I chuckled as I caught a few glimpses as

Lizzie, Sam and I set the table, Sam called the kids in and we all seated. We started talking. Lizzie and I told Sam and Ashley more about ourselves.

"So wait, you guys traveled America before settling down?" Ashley asked. As we nodded.

"Not to be rude but why here?" Sam asked. We looked at each other and nodded.

"We feel more…connected here than other places. All of our fathers used to go to school, live, and then have kids here, so we feel connected to them." I replied. Ajax and Lizzie smiled and nodded. "My dad runs a world wide mailing system, and he personally delivers packages and letters himself."

"Lizzie's and my father is a surgeon, a well known and is requested to may hospitals in the state to perform near-impossible surgeries." Ajax said as Lizzie nodded.

"So, Lizzie, what are your plans for the future?" Sam asked. He smiled a bit fatherly and I could tell Lizzie enjoyed the smile. She beamed.

"I plan on becoming a nurse. They say nurses are the backbone to medicine." She said as I laughed. Sam chuckled as Ashley looked confused by that.

"It's true, they interact more and are more…erm…humanly towards the patient." Sam commented as Ashley raised her hand. I chuckled.

"Yes, Ms Crane?" He asked, in a teacher voice which caused Lizzie and I to chuckle. Ashley blushed

"Why are nurses more.. Humanly then doctors, dad?" She asked.

"Well, doctors only do the main appointment and the operation, but with Nurses, they interact with the patient more and more. Causing them to be more friendly. Doctors only do their job." Sam answered and looked at Lizzie.

"Yup, they are also funnier then doctors." She laughed as I shook my head, chuckling.

We continued eating, then her turned towards me.

"What about you Drake? What are you gonna do?" Sam asked me. I stopped mid-bite. I never really had any time to think of that. Sam smiled faded into a slight frown.

"…I was thinking about having a family. Maybe get in job in traveling, like my dad." I answered finally. I saw Lizzie blush a bit and smiled at me. Ajax looked confused.

"But Drake, you already have a girlfriend, and people say I look like you guys son, so why wait on a family?" He asked as Sam laughed as Lizzie and I blushed as Ashley giggled, high-fiveing her friend. We resumed talking and enjoying each others company. After a while, Ajax and Ashley went to do the dishes as Lizzie, Sam and I went into the living room. Ajax and Lana returned with three cups. One with tea, another with coffee, and another with hot chocolate. Ajax and Ashley handed out the cups to the right person as I smiled, Ajax remembered I liked hot chocolate after dinner as I took a sip.

We started playing a few board games and having a good time. We put in a movie, and about ten minutes in, Ashley fell asleep on Ajax's shoulder as he soon followed suit, resting his head on hers. Sam smiled and pointed to his camera. I smirked in understand. I grabbed a camera and took a snap-shot of the sleeping Ashley and Ajax. I handed him the camera as he laughed silently.

"We better get going, Sam, I know its Friday, but obviously these two are tired." I said, pointing to Ajax and Ashley. He laughed and nodded. Sam carefully picked up Ashley as I picked up Ajax and smiled. We said goodbyes and went to our home. I took Ajax to his room and covered him up. I went to see what Lizzie was doing, when she saw me, she kissed my cheek softly and wrapped her arms around my neck as she snuggled into me. I smile at her and laughed a bit. Soon, I herd her cute snore as I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to bed. I covered her up as I yawed. I went to my room and collapsed on the bed.

That was a great evening.


	25. A Day Out

**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter! If you have ANY questions, please leave a review and I'll start a shout out corner! Maybe! Anyway, here's drake 24!**

**Lizzie POV**

Chapter 24: Saturday

I woke up in my bed that morning, normal time. 7:30 am, sharp. I was up usually at 6:30 during the summer due to breakfast being at 7:30, but since we aren't at camp, I added an hour of sleep. I went to the bathroom and changed into some lazy clothing. Sweatpants and a t-shirt that was too large for me. I walked out to the kitchen to see Drake cooking breakfast. Ajax was still sleeping by the looks of it. I took a look at Drake, he looked like me, I blushed.

"Morning, Liz." He greeted me as I smiled

"Morning, Drake." I replied and sat at the table.

"Just making breakfast. Ajax is sleeping, and I woke up an hour earlier." He answered as I nodded. Soon, he set down a plate with my favorite on it. Pancakes with whip-cream with syrup and strawberries and banana on top, along with a side of sliced apples and a glass of orange juices. My mouth started watering as Drake laughed.

"What's so funny?" I playfully glared at him as he reduced to chuckling.

"You're drooling." He replied as my eyebrows shot up, whipping my lips with my arm as he chuckled and ate his plate, which was the same as mine. I soon dug into my pancake, blushing at Drake's comment as he ate casually.

"You know… Today's Saturday." I told him. He nodded while he was chewing. "Maybe we can go to a movie tonight? You know, as us three?" I asked as his eyes widen as he gulped, hard.

"You mean like a family night out?" He asked as I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that could work. Every Saturday night we have one?" I told and asked him. He nodded and smiled. We got done as we started the dishes as Ajax walked out and yawned. He wore his camp t-shirt to bed and sweatpants were on.

"You guys ate without me?" He asked. "Why?"

"You're a kid. You need rest to grow, kiddo." Drake told him. "And I didn't forget you, Ajax, I made you a plate. Lemme warm it up." Drake walked to the fridge as I grabbed the fruit and started cutting the banana and the apples. Drake removed the plate from the microwave and I placed the fruits on the pancake and handed it to Ajax. He smiled, took it, and went to the living room, and started watching late morning cartoons. Drake and I went into the study as we both had homework to finish up. He sat at the desk as I took the couch.

We asked each other questions on math and English and that was about it, we were pretty good in the other subjects. We started hearing some thudding noises as I peeked into the training room to see Ajax using a fake-sword on a dummy. I can't blame him, he usually training at this hour as we resumed our homework. It was almost noon and we were all bored. Ajax was sketching, Drake was reading a pretty tattered book as I was thinking.

What if Drake and I become parents?

What if we get married?

What if we have a fight?

…What if I loose him? That question frighten me the most. I looked over at Drake and studied him. Messy brown hair, deep sapphire eyes, flawless features (Traits of a god, no doubt.), curious sensitivity. Over-all he was down right handsome. Drake caught me looking at him as I blushed, he winked and smiled.

"Hey, why don't we all walk around town? It's a good way to kill time before our movie we agreed upon." Drake said, closing the old book and tying a string around a knob on it. Ajax looked up, and looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, the movie starts in 5 hours, I bet there's loads of things to do here. Maybe we'll run into Percy and Annabeth." Ajax said. My face brightened it seemed

"Alright, we'll do that, but first.. We all need to clean ourselves up. Ajax and I nodded as I went to my bathroom, taking out a white blouse and slight skinny jeans. I brushed my hair straight but a few ends stood up like small curls as I put my clothing on. I brushed my teeth and washed my hands and face and went to the living area. Ajax was ready as he wore a plain orange t-shirt and jeans. His hair in its messy blonde style as he smiled at me.

"Aw, last one again?" I herd Drake say behind me as I looked. He wore a black button up shirt with elbow length sleeves as he wore a grey sleeveless vest that was light with a hood. His jeans were normal but tattered from the summer at camp. His brown hair was slightly combed, but like Ajax, it was slightly spiky, but I liked his hair untamed. Not like rats nest style, but enough to know he isn't really a comb guy as I smiled at him.

"You look nice." He told me as he handed me my light red jacket. I slid my arms into the sleeves as I blushed.

"You don't look half-bad either." I replied.

"Ok love-birds, save the kissy kissy for the movie and lets go." Ajax commented as I felt my cheek burn as Drake cheeks went crimson. I herd Ajax laugh.

"Just you wait, Ajax… Just you wait." Drake said as Ajax stopped laughing as I grinned. In about 4 years we'll start teasing him about Ashley. We walked to the elevator to be stopped by a call from behind us.

"Drake! Lizzie! Ajax! Hold the door!" We herd Sam yell as Sam was in a polo t-shirt and dress pants and Ashley following behind in a light blue dress and a grey coat, she had a ribbon in her hair as her hair was shorter. She looked adorable, then again, when wasn't she?

"Hey Cranes." Drake greeted as they entered the elevator. Drake removed his hand from the door as it closed. "Where are you two going?"

"Family lunch. We have it every Saturday at 'The pub'" Ashley said. We looked confused.

"It's a bar slash restraint. My daughter here knows a waitress that was once her babysitter." Sam explained.

"Oh, so you two go there every Saturday?" I asked as they nodded.

"It was a tradition ever since Ashley was a first grader." Sam explained as Ashley nodded, smiling. "Do you guys have a tradition?" He asked us.

"We're starting one now." Ajax said. "Saturday Movie Day." He told them.

"That's nice, but aren't the movies on until another 6 hours?" Ashley asked as he nodded.

"We were going to explore the city some more." Drake explained. "Since we moved here two days ago and all."

"Hm.. Why not join us for lunch?" Sam asked as Drake and I shook our heads.

"Thanks, but its your day with your daughter, we don't want to take that away." I explained as he looked surprised.

"I wouldn't mind. Plus it'll be more fun." Ashley said as she smiled. "And besides.. Dad and I go to the same school and class. So we always have father-daughter time a lot."

"That is true…" Ajax muttered as Drake and I looked at each other

"Sure, why not." I replied as Ashley smiled. Sam nodded as Drake shrugged in agreement. We all walked through the lobby as the door men tilted the tip of his cap at us.

"Good afternoon, Curt." Ashley smiled at him as he waved and tossed Ashley a mint as she caught it.

"Curt is your friend?" Ajax asked as Ashley giggled.

"Yup~ Every Saturday he tosses me an after-dinner mint." Ashley commented as Sam chuckled, shaking his head. We all chatted about our adjustment and Ashley and Ajax just talked about their friend Al.

"Al's doing good, he's moving in his sleep now, but he's still in a coma." Ashley stated, she seemed pleased by it.

"That's good. I can't wait to meet this guy finally. Does they know about when he wakes up?"

"They said in about 4 days. Max." She replied. I nodded. Usually they last about 4 hours after surgery, but like that, 4 days seems about right. They resumed talking about school.

"So Lizzie, liking school so far?" Sam asked as I nodded. Drake and I took turns telling stories about school, our friends TK and Lana, and the status of Georgy Rosy Cheeks. Sam laughed at the story.

"So you just went up, and slapped him on both cheeks?" He asked me. I nodded.

"She even left a purple bruise on a cheek." Drake commented. I grinned evilly at that.

"Remind me not to make Lizzie mad." Sam said.

"She could've done worse." Drake said as I nodded mentally. Sam didn't know we were demi-gods.. Let's keep it that way. We reached 'The Pub' as it looked a bit like a Spanish place. We stepped in and I instantly wanted to take off my coat. It was warm in this place. I looked around to see families and couples laughing. There was a bar to one side while there was a stage and microphone with a stool. People were chatting as Ashley and Sam walked over to a table and pulled three extra chairs over. We all sat down. In a circle, it went with Drake first, then me, then Ajax, then Ashley, and then Sam. It was a good set up, due to the kids sitting next to each other, Drake and Sam can chat about mature stuff, and Drake and I can still hold hands. We were talking to each other then the waitress came.

"Ah! Sam! Ashley! Welcome. Who are these?" The waitress asked. She wore the uniform. Dress pants, white sleeve dress shirt, and a red vest.

"Hey, Hannah, these are just new neighbors of ours. They'll be joining us from now on if they can." Sam replied.

"Of course! I'll need to save 5 chairs and a table now." We all laughed as she smiled. "The usual?" She asked as Ashley and Sam nodded. She turned our attention to us. "And you three?"

"I'll have water." I replied.

"Mountain dew, please." Ajax asked.

"I'll take a cup of hot chocolate." Drake said as I looked at him, a bit confused. He waved it off with a shrug and grinned. Hannah nodded and patted Ashley on the head. I took a moment to study her features. She was a brunette girl with blonde streaks in her hair, she had deep brown eyes, almost black if you didn't pay close attention, her skin was slightly tan, and she was friendly as Ashley smiled. She walked to the kitchen as we resumed talking.

"So, Drake… Why hot chocolate?" Sam asked. I was wandering the same as I nodded.

"I'm plan on getting some Oreo's. I'm not much of an eater." He replied as I smiled. Hot Chocolate and Oreo's do sound good. **(A/N; remind me NOT to write about food anymore, k? thanks.)** Soon, our drinks arrive as we all took our orders. Ajax got 2 soft shell tacos, while Ashley ordered one. Sam ordered a steak as I ordered a Caesar salad. Drake, like he said, requested Oreo's. Hannah looked confused and nodded. She went back into the kitchen. Soon after, our meals came. Ajax and Ashley dug right in as Sam and Drake laughed. They went on to talk about job openings. Wait…

Job openings?

I jerked my head to Drake who was nodding about a job in a Coffee shop, Starbucks I think. Drake smiled and nodded.

"You're looking for a job, Drake?" I asked suddenly. He looked towards me and nodded.

"We need a way to pay the rent, so I figured a simple job would do the trick. A Starbucks in barns and nobles seems like a good place since they can enjoy coffee while looking for a book." He explained. I nodded.

"Then I'll apply for a job as well," I replied as Drake smiled.

"And where, are you going to find a job, Liz?" He asked.

"A restaurant." I replied as he looked confused. "Waitresses are high these days and plus, the pay is good." He closed his eyes and nodded, obviously doing loss and profits in his head.

"It is a good job. But please be careful.. Alright?" He asked as I blinked. Then I remembered males tend to be flirty to females waitresses. Or the exact opposite.

"Alright, I promise." I promised him. He smiled.

'On the Styx.' He mouthed. I blinked, surprised by this.

'I swear on the Styx.' I mouthed back as thunder boomed. He sighed and looked relieved.

"We'll apply for a job tomorrow. Ajax, you wouldn't mind going over to Ashley's for that day, would ya?" Drake asked him, he looked at him, mouth full of taco as he nodded. Ashley blushed a bit as Sam smiled.

"Ajax is welcome over anytime. You know that." Sam replied.

"Same goes for Ashley." I replied as we all laughed. We resumed eating and said our farewells. (And a little fight over how much we pay for the checks) Soon, Drake, Ajax and I were exploring as Ajax looked about excitedly. We went from store to store, window browsing and all the sorts. Drake bought a book called '_Maximum Ride.'_ as we kept walking. We were at the theater at 7:15, a few moments the early show started. The movie we were going to is 'The Hunger Games'. We took our seats and watched the movie.

We went home after the movie. We stopped at a Starbucks to get hot drinks since it was a bit chilly outside. Drake offered his vest for me, but I shook my head. He smiled as we entered our apartment building as we went to our home. Ajax yawned and went to bed early as Drake and I went into the study and started reading. We did not find Percy or Annabeth at all while we were out, but we managed to find a map and where they lived. Just incase we ever needed something. I yawned as Drake was passed out on the study's coach. I smiled at him and covered him up. When I turned to leave, he caught my wrist, and pulled me into his grasp. I smiled, remembering our 'date'. I cuddled into him and fell asleep.

With a smile on my face.

**Whoo! Lengthy chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, leave a review!**


	26. Visiting the Saviors of Olympus

**Hey guys! Leo here. Here to tell you about a one-shot I had recently posted (more like posted an hour ago), and I'd like all my viewers to check it out! It's called 'The Dream'. Put me on Authors alert because I have something special planned soon! (and maybe some one-shots.) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Song of the Day; I can be your Hero ~ Enrique Iglesias**

**Drake POV**

Chapter 25: A visit to the Heroes.

I woke up on my bed and yawned. I looked over at the clock and found it was 9:30 am. I groaned and got out of bed. I didn't bother to take a shower as I slid on last night pair of sweat pants and my camp shirt. I walked into the living area to see Lizzie reading a book and Ajax sketching with the TV paused on a mid-cut scene with Kratos swinging at something. Ajax kept looking from the sketch pad to the TV screen. I yawned, stretched and opened the fridge. I took out the orange juice labeled 'Drake' and drank right from it. It was apple juice, my favorite kind. Hey, I like a carton of juice to myself sometimes. Don't worry, we had too.

"Morning, Drake." I herd Lizzie say, looking through the space, smiling at me. I chuckled.

"Morning, Liz." I said, planting a kiss on her forehead as Ajax ignored the moment.

"Morning, Drake, sleep well?" He asked, not looking at me.

"Why of course. And how about you?" I asked, chuckling. He nodded and smiled.

Lizzie was ready to go somewhere as Ajax looked like that as well. They we're both showered and cleaned up.

"You two going anywhere?" I asked. Lizzie nodded.

"We we're wandering if we could visit Percy and Annabeth. After all, they live about 10 blocks from us." Ajax answered. I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't see the problem. I bet they'll be surprised." I chuckled.

"Fire escape or main entrance?" He asked. His Hermes genes kicking in.

"Main entrance, Ajax.. Percy's folks doesn't know us. They'll think we're burglars." I replied as Lizzie nodded. "So when are we leaving?" I looked at Lizzie this time

"As soon as you get cleaned up. Come on, Sapphire eyes, get moving." She said, shooing me to the bathroom.

"What ever you say, Ruby orbs." I replied and she blushed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and my camp shirt. Lizzie and Ajax just got done whatever they were doing and were waiting by the door. We went out and started walking towards Percy's place. Lizzie said Annabeth was living with him as it made it easier to track her. We kept walking as it was actually quite warm for April. We soon entered the apartment building and went up to the doorman.

"Jackson residence?" I asked as he flipped through a binder.

"Room 316, third floor." He replied. He smiled at us as we said our thanks and went to the elevator. We rode it to the third floor and we looked along the hallway for 316. When we got there, Ajax knocked on the door as we herd chatter. Then the door opened to reveal none other then Percy.

"Drake! Lizzie! Ajax!" He exclaimed, I herd a small choking sound as I herd a gasp. We all smiled. "Come on in! We were just gonna sit down and watch some TV." Percy exclaimed. We all walked in, we were greeted by a women who seemed middle age, but I noticed a few grey hairs but didn't say anything. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, which looked extremely good with her happy expression. There was a black haired man, but it reminded me of salt and pepper for some reason, but his eyes were blue. **(A/N; Paul does not have any certain eye color, but I choice blue because I thought it'd fit with his hair.) **

"Oh, are these your friends who looks like a family?" The women asked as we all chuckled a bit. Percy nodded.

"Yup. They do look like a family, don't they, Paul?" Percy asked, looking at the man reading a paper.

"Sure do, Perce. Say, why don't get Annabeth, I'm sure she'll love to see them." Paul said as he nodded. Percy ran into the hallway and up the stairs.

"I'm Sally Blofis, but please, call me Sally." the lady said as Lizzie and I shook her hand.

"Is Percy your son? Then how come he didn't change his name to Blofis?" Ajax asked her. She laughed.

"You see, Percy likes the name Jackson, and we did give him a choice. And he chose Jackson." Sally answered as Ajax nodded.

"Must be frustrating, to know your son is a demigod, and a very powerful one." Lizzie said as Sally laughed

"You have no idea." Sally replied. Just then Percy and Annabeth jumped into the room

"I win this time, Seaweed Brain!" She laughed as Percy puffed out a cheek.

"No fair, you had a head start!" He complained as Sally smiled at them as Ajax snickered.

"Who knew the heroes of Olympus could so childish." I commented. The two looked at us, then back at each other, and laughed. I smiled as Lizzie giggled, holding my hand

"It's about time, messenger boy, I was beginning to think you two are just gonna stay friends!" Percy stated and patted my right shoulder.

"…You two almost killed the camp, with both of your bluntness on not liking each other, so hush up." Ajax smirked as Lizzie laughed and nodded. "Five years man.. Five years before you admitted it!"

Percy mouth gaped open as Annabeth laughed.

"Well, he has a point." Lizzie said as Annabeth laughed harder. We all went to the living room, catching up. We were talking about our school as Ajax talked about his school. The two nodded and smiling.

"So how's your year going along?" I asked.

"Classes, fine. Out of class…. Noooooot so much." Percy said. As Annabeth huffed.

"Let me guess… boys trying to flirt with Annabeth and girls trying to flirt with Percy?" Lizzie asked as they nodded.

"Liz is the same way, but she brushes them off easily." I said as she blushed.

"Drake here just brushes off girls, except Lana, our friend." Lizzie said as it was my turn to blush. Annabeth and Percy laughed. We were all in his room, Sally came in with a tray with a plate of cookies, and 5 glasses of milk.

"Hey thanks mom!" Percy said as she smiled. The cookies were blue as Percy face brighten.

"Erm.. I know you probably get this a lot but.. What's with the blue food?" I asked as Lizzie nodded.

"Long story short. Mom had an argument with my first step-dad, different story, said food can't be blue, mom proved him wrong, now blue food are for occasions." Percy said simply. I nodded as Ajax laugh, taking a cookie and eating it.

"Man, these are good. Cooled down, but fresh from the oven no doubt!" He explained. I looked at him and at the cookies. I took one and took a bit. It was soft, and the chocolate chip melted. It was heaven.

"Man these ARE good." Lizzie said, speaking my mind. I finished my cookie rather hurriedly, agreeing. Annabeth and Percy laughed at us and nibbled theirs.

"So Annabeth, how's Olympus looking?" I asked. I herd about her job at Olympus. Her face brighten as Percy grinned.

"It's coming out better than I imagined! Everything is going back to the original shape, but with a more modern-ish feel to it! Everything is coming along smoothly thanks to Percy's half-brothers, the Cyclopes. As they are great on following orders!" She kept rambling, but Ajax face blinked.

"Cyclopes? Oh! That reminds me! I saw Tyson the other day." Ajax said, Annabeth stopped when she was talking about the Ares temple, as Percy looked at him

"Tyson? Here?" He asked, getting excited.

"He said he was looking for a 'talking fish that can breathe air'." Ajax said. Percy sighed and smiled.

"Ah he IM me about that. We found it on Friday afternoon." He explained as Ajax 'ah'ed and we resumed talking. We laughed at each others story, especially the Georgy story. Annabeth and Percy had a hoot with that. Yes, we will NEVER let that go. We got up and went to the living room, laughing about Percy and Annabeth pool incident a few days back, they blushed and smiled sheepishly. Annabeth laptop beeped from her room.

"You have a laptop?" I asked, surprised. Annabeth nodded.

"It's actually Daedalus laptop." She replied. I blinked. "Yes, the same Daedalus that made the Labyrinth. He gave me his laptop before… He passed on, now building in the Underworld." I nodded. He seemed happy and I was glad it wasn't me who killed him. We went up and checked the laptop, Annabeth opened it. She nodded, reading a message.

"My mother wants me back on Olympus, she said something is going on and I'm the only who can un-do it. It must be part of my plans." She explained. Percy's expression fell. "I'll be back before dinner, don't worry, Seaweed brain." She said, smiling. Percy gave her a smile and they hugged.

"Yeah, we'll walk you there Annabeth, we should start heading out as well." We said our goodbyes to the Jacksons and made out way home, Annabeth tagged along. We were half way there and she had to turn. We said our goodbyes to her as we reached our room. Ajax yawned. I looked at the clock as it was almost 6:30. I smiled and made dinner.

After a good dinner, a few spares matches with Ajax and Lizzie in the training room, we hit the hay. But something surprised me. I entered my room, seeing Lizzie in her night gown, smiling at me. She was in my bed. I got the hint. She didn't want to sleep alone. I chuckled, slid in next to her, held her around the waist, and kissed her lips softly.

"Night, ruby eyes." I whispered to her as she blushed, she cuddled closer to me.

"Good night, my sapphire eyes." She whispered back as we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	27. Partying With Our Friends

**Hey guys! How's everyone? Good! Now, I've got a few announcements to make. 1. Submit your OC's via Private messages! They include Name, Age, Species (Mortal, Demigod, Satyr) hair and eye color, skin tone, godly parent (If demigod), mortal parent(s), Able to see through the mist (Y/N)((Mortal only)), ill ask for additional info if I need it.**

**Lizzie POV**

Chapter 25: Technically…

"Uhm.. TK? Should the wire connect there?" Drake asked. Drake and I were in the computer lab, helping TK hook up a new computer for a teacher. TK shrugged and kept connecting wires. Drake was looking stern. He built many things while in the forge in camp, but wiring wasn't his strong suit, but he knew some things. I listened, as I was thinking of Drake, Ajax and I back at camp. I missed it, personally. I didn't want Drake to drop everything here, and I loved living in the mortal world. Sure, we had a few monsters attack us in alleyways and on the way home, but we always fended them off.

"Alright. That should do it." TK said, proudly. Drake smiled. He nodded in approval. TK connected the last plug-in into the router. Soon, the room turned black.

"Son of a bi-" TK swore under his breathe, then the power came on. Drake was at the router, plugging the correct wire in. TK blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Seems like you need a little work with your wiring, TK." Drake said to him as he laughed. I giggled.

"Hey, you guys busy tonight?" TK asked.

"As far as I know, no we aren't." Drake answered. He looked at me for confirmation as I nodded in agreement.

"Well, why not stop by my place?" TK told us. We blinked. "I'll invite Lana and Alex. I'll also invite James." James was Drake mortal friend. He had blondish hair and a deep tan, he was a skinny kid, but he had smarts of an Athena child, but he participated in Track and Field. Drake and James became friends when they did try-outs for this year team. Drake was in the field section while James in the track section.

"Sure, I don't see why not. What time should we be there?" I asked.

"When ever you feel like arriving, Lizzie." TK answered as I nodded. "See ya guys later. I gotta go invite Alex, James, and Lana." He bid his good bye as we made our way to Drake's car. The school day was well over, but we decided to hang around with TK since he was going to be alone. It helped him a lot by the looks of it. He was smiling as he walked away. We got into Drake's car and went home. Ajax was with Ashley and their friends at the playground with Sam, so we left him a note incase he came home when we came home.

"Let's get changed. I don't want to go to TK's house looking like a prep school kid." Drake commented as I laughed. He smiled at me as we went to our rooms. I got out a pair of jeans with a few rips, (Thank you quests.) A plain red t-shirt with a hood, and a small vest. I put my hair in a messy pony tail as it went into the hood. I walked out to see drake in a simuler outfit as mine. A black t-shirt with a hood, a thin grey vest, and cargo jeans that were a size too big, but not long enough. He had a hook that attached from a belt loop from the back, and one in the front. He smiled at me with his trade mark grin as I smiled back. His hair was in its usual messy style.

"Ready to go?" He asked as I nodded. We left a note for Ajax, and stuck it on the front door, hoping it wouldn't fall. Drake slid his hand into mine as I squeezed his slightly, he chuckled softly. We went out the door. Hand in hand, I was blushing and smiling all the way to TK's place.

"So, you excited?" I asked him. He shrugged a bit with his free shoulder.

"More or less I suppose." He told me as I laughed. "But I am happy to see you smiling and laughing."

"Oh hush up, Sapphire eyes." I remarked, blushing as he laughed, leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as he smirked.

"You'll get it later, sapphire eyes." I shot at him as he smiled.

"Whatever you say, ruby orbs." He replied as we laughed at our nicknames. We stopped at a Starbucks for some hot chocolate and some hot cinnamon rolls. They were great. We soon arrived at TK's place. A women, with the same features of TK, appeared. Her hair was mid back as she smiled.

"Drake and Lizzie, am I right?" She asked. Her voice was so motherly, I smiled and nodded.

"That's right, miss." Drake replied. She opened the door wider as we walked in. Taking off our shoes. Their house was a bit different. It seemed so… foreign. It was two stories and each door we came too was a sliding door. Like a Japanese style house.

"TK is in the living area. I'm making some brownies and cookies for the later guest." She told us sweetly, we nodded and entered the living area. TK was there setting up a sound system. "TK…seriously?" Drake asked as I laughed. TK looked over his shoulder and gave us a goofy smile. We ended up helping TK set up the remaining entertainment box. Which contained Xbox360, PS3, and Wii, a flat screen, and the remaining wires for the stereo. Soon, Alex and Lana walked in, smiling. Lana was wearing a button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up. She wore a grey sweatshirt around her waist, for later I guessed. I looked at Alex to see her wearing jeans as well. She wore a band t-shirt, curse my dyslexia, I couldn't read it. She wore jeans that were a bit ripped, but they were made that way from how perfect the cuts were. She had a bracelet on as her black smooth hair was in a high pony tail. I went to them as we started chatting. We sat at the table and started eating the snacks that were on the table.

"So, how long have you and Drake been dating, Lizzie?" Alex asked. I smiled.

"We'll have our anniversary next year, march.. March 18th." I said, smiling. They nodded.

"So not that long then? When did you two meet?" Lana asked then. I looked at her, sipping my soda. Heaven in a can.

"We met at the previous school, remember? It'll be a year in the summer." I told them as they munched and nodding. Drake and TK went upstairs to grab some more stuff from TK's room I imagine as the girls and I kept chatting about rumors at school, the new stories we've read, and the usual girl talk. What? Never thought I'd be the gossipy type?

"So, you herd about George?" Alex said and looked at me, smirking. "His parents grounded him for the rest of his school career, and he's not getting any help when it comes to colleague."

"Wow, George must really got it bad? What caused that?" I asked, sipping my soda again. Alex looked at Lana who just laughed.

"George was caught with a whole pile of 18+ mags under his bed in a trunk, as well as printed out photos of multiple girls from school, a notebook full of numbers, addresses, likes dislikes, and the works." Lana laughed. "He's desperate, isn't he?"

"And totally not a stalker." I added, dipped in sarcasm while rolling my eyes.

"They say a few kids at school said he had weapons, like samurai swords, guns and all that in his closet in a vent. And also something with a scythe, was it?" Lana questioned. On the outside I was calm, on the insides, I was freaking out.

"…What language was the notebook written in?" I asked. They looked at me rather weirdly.

"Latin." Lana said. "George really did love mythology. Especially Roman. He took quite a founding of… Saturn, was it?" Lana looked at Alex for confirmation as she nodded.

"Kronos' Roman form…" I muttered in ancient greek. They looked at me, a bit concerned.

"Was it translated by any chance?" I asked, rather casually.

"If it wasn't we'd be sitting here wandering what it was." Lana retorted and snorted. Alex laughed at her snort as I giggled. We moved on with the topic. I was only half listening as I was deep in thought.

Why did George like Kronos or Saturn?

Why was it in Latin?

"What if he's a…." _Demigod? _I bit my thumb nail as Lana and Alex looked at me.

"What if he's a….. what? Stalker? Pervert?" Lana questioned. My head snapped up, I said the first part aloud.

"We already agreed he's down right pig. Which include stalking and the works, didn't we?" The girls and I heads snapped our heads towards the living room, seeing the boys were sitting, as if they were there for a few moments.

"How long were you guys eavesdropping?" Lana snapped, angry. As Drake laughed.

"Since you guys started talking about George." TK answered as I looked at Drake. He nodded and mouthed words in Greek saying 'Talk Later'. I nodded as he smiled. Soon, James entered in a basic clothing. White t-shirt, and jeans. Soon, we had our own party going. We were playing Wii, Mario Party 9, I think it was, and Drake and I had our own 1 on 1 tournament as the others watched. We laughed, we yelled, then we shook hands. It was a great time. Soon, we were all sitting on the couch we pressed together to make like a corner couch. Drake sat on the left end as I sat almost in his lap. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I smiled, head resting on his shoulder. TK put in a movie, I'm not sure what it was, but I think it was Clash of the Titans. Drake and I laughed at the stuff they each got wrong, but it was pretty good. TK was sitting on the right side, Lana was on the floor. Alex was sitting in the middle, by Lana and I, but not entirely by TK. I started dozing off as TK switched the mood when the movie was done. He busted out some pizza as Lana and Drake started to drool a bit. I laughed. I took a piece and started nibbling it. Alex soon joined.

"Hey, river people," Alex commented. "Come get some pizza before its all gone!" I laughed as they soon jogged into the kitchen taking two pieces. Drake loved pizza, he didn't care what was on it. Lana, only liked mshroom and olives on hers. Alex and I only ate cheese though. We laughed and joked. I took a look at the time and saw it was almost 8 Pm.

"Oh, Drake. We better get going. We don't want Ajax to worry." I told him. He blinked, looked at the clock, then back at me. He nodded as well.

"We're going guys. See you guys on Monday!" Drake called as they all said their good byes. Drake wrapped an arm around my shoulders, as I placed my arm around his waist. We we're quiet until we were well out of view of the TK household.

"…George." I said.

"Could it be that he's… a demigod?" Drake asked. We let go of each other and just resorted to holding hands. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but if he's a demigod, how come monsters aren't attacking?" I asked.

"..Drake, do you remember anyone named George while in your time for Kronos?" I asked suddenly. He stopped walking as did I. I looked at Drake in the eye, which were a bit glazed over. He blinked as they returned to normal.

"…Yeah. I do." He turned towards me. "And we need to talk to Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron. A. S. A. P." He said each letter in 'asap' individually.

We soon broke into a run to our apartment.


	28. A hidden Secret

**Hey guys! I hope you realize this is the longest project I've done by far! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! If you have read the 'Heroes of Olympus' series then please give 'The Dream' by me. And leave a review!**

Drake POV; Chapter 27;

"..Drake, do you remember anyone named George while in your time for Kronos?" Lizzie asked suddenly. As soon as she said that, I stopped as a blinding light hit me. I was now sitting in a coliseum, sitting rather boredly as I saw yet another monster give in to Antaeus. A son of Poseidon and Gaea. I huffed as he bellowed his victory to Poseidon and added the monster's skull to the stadium.

"Are you not amused, Right Hand Man of the Lord?" he bellowed at me as I shrugged.

"You keep slaughtering my monsters, who are reforming due to your power, it is rather… boring after the 50th victory." I replied coldly as he blinked at my confusion. He then smirked and brought his big hands up.

"Demigods! Who dare challenge me!" I sat up straight now, smirking. A monster I could replace easily, but not a demigod. Soon, a demigod, who recently joined, a cocky son of Ares, I believe.

"I, George Waterson, accept your challenge, son of Gaea!" He stood up, his hair covered by a silver helmet as he wore roman armor. He said he was the son of Mars, Ares Roman counter-part. We didn't know why he used roman, until he explained. He came from a roman camp, Camp Jupiter, as he fled after being threated by their priest, from how he described him and his activates. He stood up, rather proud as the demigod's and monsters gasped. He jumped into the arena.

"Proud and young, as well as foolish. So many like you today, young demigod." He would lumbered towards the Roman as he smirked. He charged him as Antaeus would whack him aside with his bare fists. George got up again and got into a stane that I did not recognized. The fight continued out with George hitting the son of the sea god and the earth herself what should've been lethal blows, but no luck. Hack, slash, stab, faint. Antaeus took all the blows as he soon pinned George.

"Stop!" I stood up as all the chatter stopped as Antaeus looked me.

"Why must you stop me from getting my victory, Son of Hermes?" He asked me as I put a foot on the small stone wall.

"Monsters are easily replaced, but Demigods only come around every so week… Instead of killing him, let me put him to a task." I said as I jumped down into the arena. George kneeled in front of me as I looked down at him.

"W-what is the mission…?" He asked, rather scared.

"The lord will decide that. Now come." I told him as I turned. I looked down at the string and followed it back to our ship dock. The Roman looked ashamed at himself as we made our way to the room. I opened the door as the body of Luke turned towards me. Instead of the usual bright blue eyes, they were now a shade of dark blue.

"Brother. A demigod has lost against Antaeus. He is in need of a punishment." I told him as he nodded.

"Why not set him on a small quest?" He suggested. "A quest to find roaming demigods and monsters a like.. The League of Greatness have many students and unknowing demigods.." He commented. I nodded. I turned towards George.

"Get ready, Waterson, as you have now have a mission. Do. Not. Fail us." I said strictly as he scurred to his room. I turned towards Luke who gave me a brotherly smile, which I hadn't seen in weeks.

"Is it time, Brother?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Lord Kronos is almost fully restored, one last piece and he will be awakened… With a body already made for him." He said darkly as he came to me and patted my shoulder. I was only a foot shorter than him. "Just remember, I'm proud of you for becoming this way, brother." I gave him a smirk. The flashback shifted as I saw Lizzie looking confused.

"We need to talk to Annabeth and Chiron. A. S. A. P." I told him as we sprinted towards our apartment. We didn't bother to get Ajax as we went into the kitchen, trying to make a rainbow.

"O Iris, accept my offering and show me Chiron of Camp Half Blood." I said as I flipped the golden coin in. Soon the image shimmered and showed Chiron in his room, writing. He looked up, surprised as I couldn't help by chuckle. He had curls in his tail.

"Erm.. Drake, Lizzie, what a… pleasant surprise." He said as he turned his body towards us, so his tail curls were no where in sight.

"We have major news, Chiron. We found a demi-god at school." Lizzie told him as I put on a serious face.

"Oh? Bring him to u-" He started saying.

"But he's like me. A soul sold to Krono's. He's still on a mission to find demigods at our school." I stated as he looked consern.

"You know who his godly parent is?" He asked as I nodded.

"I had a small flashback, he said he was the Child of Mars. Ares roman counter part. Chiron, is there another camp…?" I asked. I had to be sure. I had the flashback but I do not remember where he came from.

"My boy, that is private information no demi-god must know." He said dully. "But, if there is, I surely hope they are well trained." He said in a tone that said he had no idea. Lizzie blinked and nodded.

"What if we find this…?" I started he shook his head.

"Two camps are separate for a reason, due to old enemies and the works. But believe, I would know if a camp should exist." He said as I sighed, giving up.

"Alright, should we bring him to camp?" I asked as he nodded.

"Drake, do nothing that might restore his memory. We do not want another war, that and not another demi-god to follow…"He trailed off as I looked to the side, rather sad.

"Thank you Chiron, we'll see you in the summer." Lizzie said as he nodded. Lizzie whipped her hand in the rainbow making it disappear.

"…You are going to do research, aren't you." Lizzie stated as I give her a smirk.

"You bet." I said as we went into the study, surprised at who was waiting. It was Ajax and Ashley. They were reading a book together, taking turns reading.

"Oh hey, didn't know you two got home." Ajax said as he blushed, Ashley wanted to see the place and so I showed her. We nodded and looked at Ajax.

'Don't worry, she doesn't know about that room.' he mouthed us as we nodded slightly.

"So, did Hercules did do 12 impossible deeds?" Ashley asked, I smirked and sat down in the desk chair.

"You bet. He was a demi-god, see, a powerful one at that." I stated.

"Son of Zeus, right?" She asked as I smiled. Ajax chose a pretty knowledgeable girl. So we sat there, for gods know how long, talking about the greek myths. We started with the child version.

"It's ok, I know they are more brutal than that." Ashley said and gave us a knowing smile. We blinked, then we told her the mature myths as she laughed at the Apollo and Hermes story we all loved.

"Hermes a trickster, isn't he?" Ashley commented.

"You have no idea." I whispered as we all laughed. There was a knock on the door as I yelled the visitor to come in.

"Ashley? Are you here? It's almost your bed time!" We herd Sam yell as we looked at the clock. It was 9:30 pm. Holy Zeus was it late. Ashley said good bye and thank you as she ran out as we left sitting there.

"You better get to bed kiddo. Big day tomorrow." I said. It was true for Ajax, it was nearing final's day for him as he had to study all day tomorrow as he nodded, saying good night to us and leaving. Lizzie and I soon found ourselves wrapped in endless of books, researching Roman mythology and any possible lead about the Roman camp I had suspected. Only one thing clicked.

West.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed uneventful! I was planning on making this entire chapter a flash back one, but I did not think of enough things to say for the fight. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!**


	29. My Pet

**Hey! I am SO Sorry that this chapter is very late, I have a tiny writer's block on how I am planning on Roman Influence into Drake, but I'll try my best. **

**I've been thinking, maybe starting a one-shot shop, called 'Camp Half-Blood Random Events' and 'War Journal' which consist of Drake's time with Kronos but in Diary Entries. Yay or Nay? Leave a review saying that and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

Ajax POV, the next day.

I yawned and stretched my arms out and got out of bed, it was only 7 in the morning, I grabbed my clothing and took a quick shower and got dressed, I got 2 apples. I was reading a book we were reading in class, I had forgot to read the next chapter so I read while I ate. Soon, Drake came slumping in like every morning and gave me a half-hearted wave and a full hearted smile. His hair was a mess, like always as he had small bags under his eyes, he must've not slept well as he started up something I never expected him to touch.

The coffee pot.

"Uh, Drake?" I asked as he looked. "Feeling alright?" I asked concerned. He never had coffee unless he needed it for the day or to wake up. He nodded.

"Yeah, had a bad dream last night, another flashback." Was all he said as I shut up. It was a thing between him and I, 7 o'clock talks about dreams as I smiled. Flashbacks were not to mess with as I finished the first apple, Lizzie came out in her uniform as she poured herself a small cup of coffee.

Okay, something was definitely going on if they BOTH were having coffee.

"What's going on? Both of you having coffee in the same morning, something happened last night." I stated, setting my bookmark in the page and looked at them, worry filled my face.

"Yeah… We think there's a roman camp." Drake said finally as Lizzie nodded, sipping her coffee. "You remember George?"

"Rosy Cheeks?" I asked as they grinned and nodded. "He's a demigod isn't he?"

"Yup. Son of Are- er… Mars in his case." Lizzie said as I rumbled my head a bit. Mars Mars Mars…

"Wait, the patron of Rome? Ares Roman Counter part?" I asked, finally remember the other half mythology part in class. Drake nodded and downed the rest of his cup.

"He had this… Notebook full of student's names and all their personal info such as address, phone numbers, sex, age, and the last part was confusing. It said 'Mortal'. We do not know if he found a demigod yet." Drake admitted. "I don't recall George ever coming back."

"Maybe the Fates wants you to go to George personally?" I asked a bit hopefully. Drake thought. Lizzie scowled.

"I'm surprised George doesn't remember Drake." She huffed. "After all, he had the same aura and power but.." She trailed off.

"He's different now. Different personality and views." I finished for her as it was her turn to look thoughtful. She nodded at the possibility.

"We better get going to school guys, it's quarter past 7." Drake said, just then there was a knock on the door as I answered it, eating my apple. Ashley was there as I smiled at her, my stomach doing a flip when I saw her. For some reason she had that effect on me. Could it be love? But I was still so ..

_Toniiiiiiight are yoooooung. _I snapped my head towards the source seeing it was Drake alarm.

"Oh Zeus, I thought I tuned that thing off!" He exclaimed and went to his room as Lizzie was having a giggle fit. I laughed as Ashley giggled.

"Hey Ajax, my dad caught the cold, so do you mind if I get a ride with you?" She asked as I nodded. I looked at Lizzie as she nodded. Drake returned, with his face red.

"Sure, we don't mind. You got your stuff?" I asked as she nodded, shrugging to get her bag in a better position.

"Hey Ash, how's Sam doing?" Drake asked as we made our way to his car. Ashley looked in awe of the vehicle.

"Environment friendly and runs on solar energy!" Drake exclaimed. It the first of its kind so far, just a little experiment they offered me. I took it gladly." He exclaimed as Ashley and I climbed in the backseat, being the gentlemen I was, I opened the door for her as she blushed and climbed in, going towards the far end. I saw Drake do this every morning to Lizzie so I figured I need to start now if I was going to get..

_No, stop that_. I scowled mentally. I wasn't going to live here for years, at least not when I get a car yet. We drove in silence as Drake held Lizzie hand, I saw Drake's sapphire eyes in the rear view mirror.

"So, Ashley, did Sam tell you to get a ride with us?" I asked nervously as she nodded. She held up her bag which looked heavy.

"Yeah, he also said bring his suitcase so the sub could know what we were doing, he was getting down with the Spring Flu as he told me what to do when we have a sub." I nodded. It seemed everyone was getting sick when spring officially came around due to allergies or some got plain sick. **(A/N; has that happen to anyone yet? It happened to me, I was miserable and was gonna write but felt no motivations to do so.)**

Ashley and I soon got an animated discussion about Greek myths as we laughed and poked jokes once and a while. Drake pulled up in front of the school and Ashley and I got out, waved goodbye and went to the classroom. Ashley took off her bag and groaned a bit.

"Want me to carry that?" I asked her as she looked at my crazy like, but she handed the bag over. Honestly it was a tad heavier then expected. I shouldered her bag and resumed walking with Ashley updated me on Al's condition.

"They say he'll be back next week, he woke up and doesn't have amnesia, but the doctors want him in perfect health in order to go back." Ashley said, smiling.

"Did you catch him up from school?" I asked her as she nodded.

"My dad and I been going there on weekend afternoons when he's well awake so he could do work, he understands it as if he was there." She said fascinated as I laughed. I could since Athena and Apollo agreed on something from that statement, but I didn't tell her. We went into class as Ashley made me stop and open her bag, taking out a briefcase and the bag was insanely lighter. She brought it over to the sub and repeated somewords almost robotly. The sub nodded as the day started. I groaned mentally.

Yay studying…

At recess, I hung out with Elena, Max and Ashley as we were playing catch-n-kick with a soccer ball. We were just talking about random things, like the swans neck was short once, dinosaurs are lame, (which isn't true) Greeks were awesome, (which I agree with) and the works, we even said some stupid things that made others laugh. I liked this place, it made me feel like a kid, with no problems about the demigod world what so ever. The gods must hate the thought, because I spotted a baby griffin flying over head. I groaned mentally.

"Hey, Ajax you alright?" Ashley asked me, looking confused and worry.

"Yeah, Just fine. I'm going to use the restroom, be right back." I told them as I ran, the baby griffin saw me and swooped down, thank the gods I ran in front of the school where no teacher would see me at least. It landed and whined. I got out my dagger. Then I hesitated.

_Did it just whine? _I asked myself. I kept my dagger up as I slowly made it's way to it. It didn't even reject it, instead, it greeted me and came forward and placed its head in my palm. The feathers of the eagle head fitting into between my finger perfectly, it wasn't a big one either, it was just as big to my chest, it was small. I looked along it as its fur looked like feathers being brushed back, it looked like a golden brown in the sunlight as I slid my dagger away. The griffon cawed sadly as it parents just left it. I knew how it felt, being an orphan. I smiled.

"You're alone, aren't you little guy?" I asked it as it nodded. I smiled at it sadly. I looked up at the sky and smiled, thinking about the pegasi back at camp. They were nice, but a griffin, no one thought of it.

"Hey… Do you need a name?" I asked it. It nodded as it cawed. "How about.. Sun Taleon?" I asked it for its approval. It cawed and nodded again and its lion tail flicked.

"Then it's settled. You are officially Sun Taleon." I said to it as it cawed. I chuckled.

"Crud, can you wait out here for me? Please?" I told it as Sun Taleon nodded. I pointed to a small park in that goes under the school for the teachers, I told it to stay there until I came out front. It nodded and ran into the place and hid. I went back to my friends and I smiled

"Sorry I took so long, ran into a stray dog." I told it as they nodded.

-Line break-

After school when Drake and Lizzie picked Ashley and I up. We dropped Ashley off at the hospital, on her daily visits to Al, we went back to the school as I got out. Drake parked as he and Lizzie followed me.

"C'mon!" I hurried them, I didn't tell them yet and I wasn't sure how they reacted. We reached the opening.

"Sun Taleon! Come on out!" I called, and a few moments later I herd a small caw and some running, it would run intome s I held around its neck as it nestled its head under my chin happily like a dog seeing its owner. I looked at Drake and Lizzie, they both were shocked.

"Is that.. A griffin?" Drake asked, I smiled sheepishly as I nodded.

"Where did you find it?" Lizzie asked.

"It was flying around outback and I followed it to the front of the school." I told them as they nodded. "It's an orphan, so I gave it a name."

"So.. It's your griffin?" Drake asked, as Lizzie looked… confused? Uncomfortable?

"Yeah, per say. I brought you two over so I can your approval." I told them as I blushed. Drake smiled as Lizzie was deep in thought.

"I say let him have it. He doesn't like the pegasi at camp. Maybe a griffin is what he needs." Drake told Lizzie as I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but Drake.. What are we going to feed it? How are we going to have it in our place?" She asked I didn't think that far through, expecting them to say no.

"…Looks like we need a bigger place, a house to be exact." Drake muttered.

"We don't have to move. ST can be a good Griffin inside. Just gotta let him out to fly and all." I tried to persuade them. "Plus, we can always call Annabeth to see if she knows anything."

"Pros out weigh the cons in this, Lizzie. I mean, think about camp as well." Drake said as Lizzie looked thoughtful.

"Alright, but if you don't give him enough attention, we're sending him back." Lizzie said as I cheered and hugged my Griffin. ST cawed excitedly as we all laughed as ST seemed to smile a bit.

"Alright, Ajax, walk your griffin home. Lizzie and I need to go see Annabeth and Percy about the whole griffin as a pet thing." Drake told us and nodded.

I looked at ST as I couldn't help by smile wildly. I told him to follow me, on the ground as I ran as it followed me like a loyal dog.

Best. Pet. Ever.

**Seriously hope you like this chapter. For those who don't know what ST is, it's Sun Taleon, just shortened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and leave a review! If you wish to be part of this, message me and I'll send you the details.**


	30. Applying For A Job

**Leave a Review please? Anyway, this chapter is Dedicated to reinreadsbooks, ChildOfWisdon, and .Young - AMY and my good friends, FeelTheRhytm and Den. Thank you guys for reading this far.**

**Lizzie POV**

"So let me get this straight." Annabeth said. Drake and I arrived at Percy place around 7 or so. We confronted Annabeth and Percy about Ajax pet griffin, Sun Taleon.

"Ajax found a baby griffin at school and decided to keep it as a pet, you allowed him, since it will stay on the roof. Now you confront me to find out what it eats." Annabeth retold everything we told her.

"In a nutshell, yes." Drake said and laughed. I smiled.

"I don't see the harm about keeping an untrained griffin.. Will it be Ajax pet even at camp?" Percy asked this. "We can probably get Grover to make a link between the two. Like Grover and I Empathy link." Percy offered. An empathy link was a connection between Satyr and hero. They sometimes share dreams, and the satyr can easily locate the other person. Percy told me about his adventure during the Sea of Monsters summer. He said it wasn't bad since he had Curse of Achilles. However, only Annabeth knew his weak point.

"That could work…" Annabeth stated. "Let me grab a book saying what Griffins eat." She marched to her room as Percy kept us company. We talked about school and all that.

"We went to our friends the other day, we had fun." I said as Percy smiled

"Which friend?" He asked. He knows about Lana and TK, we even introduced them to Sam and Ashley as well. I hadn't spoken to Alex for a while, but I'm sure she's busy.

"TK, but Alex and Lana came as well. Along with James I believe." I replied as Drake nodded.

Annabeth came back down with a book and I saw a picture of a simple Griffin, like a hieroglyphic. She handed it to us and Drake took it. We opened the page, to see it was in Greek.

" 'The guide to mythical creatures; Griffins'" Drake read aloud. We looked up at the two as Annabeth smiled.

"I don't really need it so it's yours now. Erm.. Ajax's." Annabeth replied.

"Thanks Annabeth." Drake thanked her as she nodded in response, smiling.

"We should get together sometime. All five of us. 6 if Grover decided to stop by, same goes for Nico." Percy said.

"It's a plan then. How about Sunday afternoon?" I asked. Drake looked thoughtful as Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Sure, I'll ask my boss to see if I can have the day off then." Drake said. He got a job at Starbucks in a popular book store. So he made a good 4 bucks an hour. I was still looking for a restraint that needed hiring.

"Alright then, see you guys then." I said as Drake and I said out goodbyes and left. We got in the car as Drake started it but didn't go. He was looking at me with his soft sapphire blue eyes.

"…What?" I asked intelligently.

"What food do we need to pick up for the Griffin?" He finally asked as I blushed. Forgetting that we agreed on getting the food and possibly some big toys. We drove to a meat shop and got a few tons of meat and a very large cooler to store it in. We soon pulled up to a pet shop and went in.

"Hello, you have to be quick, we're closing soon." A girl at the register said.

"Hey, we were wandering if you have any large toys for birds?" Drake asked hopefully as the lady looked thoughtful.

"He means dog." I cut off her train of thought. She looked confused. "We're getting a dog, Drake, not a bird." Drake put up his hands in surrender, catching my drift.

"Oh, follow me." She said to us as we walked to the dog section. There was a huge ball, a few giant ropes and the normal adult dog toys. We took the rope, the ball, and a Frisbee. We bought the items and put them by the meat. Drake drove to our apartment building.

"Stay here, I'll go get a cart." He said as I nodded. We got out as I started to tug on the meat to get ready. In a a few minutes, Drake came out dragging one of those hotel carts where if you have a bunch of bags you can trolley them. We put the meat and the toys on there as we pushed the cart to the elevator. Curt looked at us weirdly but shrugged it off.

"That…was a close one." Drake said as he pressed the button for the roof. I nodded in agreement and I started laughing. Drake laughed as well. We got to the roof seeing a makeshift bed with extra sheets and blanket, a grill that Ajax was carefully cooking a steak.

"Hey guys, how did Percy and Annabeth take ST?" He asked. He wore an apron that said 'I'm Hotter Then This Grill'. I stiffed a laugh. Gift my dad no doubt. I looked at the make-shift nest and saw ST nuzzled gently in it, sleeping.

"They took it rather well, but why are you grilling?" Drake asked, but I could tell his mouth was watering. I would be lying if mine wasn't.

"I was feeding Sun Taleon some raw steaks and I decided to grill some meat for myself." He explained and rolled a hot dog over. Drake and I pushed the trolley over to the nest, setting the cooler in a good place to hide it. We showed Ajax the toys as he smiled at the Frisbee.

"ST will love that." He said as we smiled. ST would.

"Hey Ajax.." I asked as he looked, getting us a plate as he came over. "What gender is ST anyway?"

"I'm not sure and I'm too embarrassed to check." He blushed as I laughed. Drake chuckled.

"Can't blame you there, bro." Drake replied as I took a hotdog, setting it on a bun and began eating. Drake and Ajax shared a steak.

"So.. What did Annabeth and Percy say?" Ajax asked finally, gulping down a piece of meat.

"Percy said Grover can probably establish an Empathy link between you and ST." Drake said.

"And Annabeth gave us a guide to Griffins for now." I explained, handing him the book. He started flipping through it as we resumed talking. Soon we all got tired and yawned.

We gathered up out trash and went to our penthouse, we soon crashed in our bed.

-Line Break-

In the morning, it was Saturday as yesterday was Friday. I woke up and stretched. I took a quick shower, put on basic cloths and found a note left by Ajax and Drake.

'_Were on the roof if you need us, if you read this, leave a note explaining where you are when come back if you don't plan on coming to see us.' ~ Drake and Ajax _

I smiled and wrote a note saying I was going to look for a job and possibly visit Lana or Alex. I grabbed a coat and left the building. I sighed as I walked through Central Park. I looked at the birds just returning home from the south as I smiled. It was a pigeon. I smiled as I held my hand out with bread crumbs as it would land in my palm and start eating. I smiled. The bird flew away as I resumed my walk. I came to the busy area of Manhattan as I entered a restraint. I saw 'Help Wanted' out front. I walked inside and saw Sam and Ashley. I blinked, surprised as I realize, it was the pub.

"Hey, Liz!" Sam noticed me and waved me over. I smiled and waved back, walking over. I pulled a chair and sat by Ashley who was drinking her water. "What brings you here?"

"I noticed they had a job opening." I replied plainly as he 'aah'ed. Soon we started catching up. I had to fib a bit to not say Ajax and Drake were playing with our new pet Griffin, but I smiled as the waitress came.

"Ah! Sorry, can I get you anything, miss?" the waitress asked. It was the same one as last week. I got up and smiled.

"Actually, I saw the help wanted poster outside. Thought I'd come and see if there was openings." I replied as she nodded. She lead me to the managers office. He looked rather.. Elderly. He had rounded brown eyes as his grey hair was ruffled, insult of a comb-over. He wore a business suit as he spotted me. I gulped.

"Ah, a new waitress perhaps?" He asked nicely as I nodded. "What do you have training in?" He asked. I gulped.

"A-actually sir, I'm still in high-school…" I admitted as he nodded understandably.

"Let me guess.. Parents wont let you get an allowance?" He asked, as if he already gotten 3 others in here before me.

"Actually, no." He looked surprised by this, but waved his hand in a go on motion. "My boyfriend and I have a penthouse along with my little brother. He's working to pay half the rent and I was hoping getting this job would help be earn that rent money."

"I see.. Well. Let's put you on one day training, Sharyl, the famous waitress who served you last week, will train you properly." The man explained as I nodded. I walked to the kitchen and saw a middle age women.

"Ah! New recruit?" She asked as I nodded. She went into the back and brought out a red vest with 'TP being semi-crossed in a circle, where the heart should be. Dark red dress pants and a white dress shirt with puffy sleeves. I took the clothing and went to the changing room and changed. I put my hair in a neat pony tail as I came out.

-Line Break-

After a few hours of training, I finally served my first customer. Who was it? My boyfriend and my brother themselves. I was shocked, but approached them anyway.

"Hello, How may I serve you two?" I asked politely, Drake smiled and opened the menu, Ajax looking between the kids menu and the adult menu. "And how did you guys find out?" I asked with my normal tone.

"Sam visited us after we got done playing with ST." Ajax answered as Drake sipped his drink.

"Yeah, he said Ashley and him saw you here getting a job, so, we're here for early dinner." Drake answered and chuckled. Lizzie smiled as got out her small note pad. They took their orders as she went back to the kitchen.

"A job well done on your first customers. Boyfriend and brother perhaps?" Sharyl, asked. I nodded as she smiled. Maybe this job wouldn't be all that bad.

When we finally got home, Drake and Ajax were kind enough to wait for my shift to be over, as they said Annabeth and Percy were taking care of ST. We went home as I went straight to bed, falling into a blissful sleep.

I finally found a job.

Can't wait for summer.

**Sorry if this is a little late. I was working on it yesterday and got pretty close, but I was dead tired to continue. Anyway, review!**


	31. Troubles, West, and Sun Taleon

**Thank you all for reading this far! I seriously cannot believe this story has been going on for more than 3 months already! Anyway, here's a few things.**

**1. Slow updated this month, I defitally need my grades to go up.**

**2. That 'War Journal' and 'HalfBlood Stories' Idea? Still improves.**

**3. I blame Pokemon for distracting me during the weekend. Yes, I still play pokemon, it's my childhood. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

I was in the back of a 'Barns and Nobles' Starbucks, getting a customer a cinnamon roll. I got a small piece of paper and ripped it off, I put it on one half of the roll and grabbed the customer coffee.

"That'll be $3.65,sir." I told the customer as he gave me 4 dollars and I handed him the change. He thanked and walked off. I stood and I looked at my watch. It was Monday afternoon, close to 4:30 PM to be exact. I sighed a bit as I went back to back, I put in a fresh tray of Cinnamon rolls and started the third pot of coffee that day. **(A/N; Not entirely sure how they run a Starbucks, but this is how I imagine it.) **We have about 9 coffee pot makers, usually 3 of the pots have the same brand of coffee, another 2 coffee pots to the side were the hot chocolates, and one more pot for milk. I started the oven as I asked James to get it one once it beeps. Yeah, James and I work at the same Starbucks, pretty handy knowing who your working with.

"Heeeelllooooooo?" I herd a girl's voice from the counter, James gave me a look of sympath as I groaned. I know that voice. I walked out to the counter as I saw a blonde girl with hazel eyes. She had a slight tan, but not a natural tan like the campers had. Her name was Sarah. Sarah Victor. I walked to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what would you like besides me, Sarah?" I asked her. You see, she's a daily customer, she knows my shifts, and what days I work on. Creepy eh? it's a good thing she doesn't know my apartment number.

"You're no fun Drake…" She pounted. She wore skinny jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a thin red vest. She sighed and looked thoughtful, flipping her hair. I smiled as politely as I could in that moment. But on the inside…well, here what I was saying.

_OH FOR ZEUSES SAKE, CANT YOU TAKE A HINT! I glaring daggers at her as she continued acting innocent. _I smiled at the thought, but she perked her chest outward and leaned on the counter, still looking at the menu.

"Hey, Sarah, I know you like leaning on the counter, but if you can't decide, at least move to the side and let other people order." I told her. She blinked and looked behind her. There was a slightly angry business man holding a book bag. She gave him an apologetic smile and moved out of the way. The man smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. Would you like the usual today, Mr. Herb?" I asked. He's a well known customer to all of us here at Starbucks. He nodded. I yelled his order in the back door as it soon appeared on a window. The order was just a simple row of small cinnamon buns, which were like Oreo width and about a 3 notebook height, and a black coffee with little creamer and one spoon of sugar. He wrote down a check and a sticky note and gave it to me. I blinked, looking at the note.

_I feel sorry for you Drake.. Hope everything works out. _I smiled. Mr. Herb was a nice guy, and knew about me pretty well.

"Sooo Drak-" Sarah stated.

"No." I simply answered. Everyday she comes in and asks me to take a break, go shopping for her, and then go home to her place where she tried to seduce me. How I know this? Let just say Georgy Rosy Cheeks got a feel. She huffed.

"Come on, please Drake~?" She asked and gave me a puppy dog face, but with all that make-up, she looked like a rabid dog.

Yup, that was my work day everyday. Besides the note and such.

I hung up my apron I wore and placed the cap above it. James followed my example.

"So how was Sarah?" James asked. I sighed heavily as James couldn't help by chuckle. Sarah, was one of the 7 girlfriends of George. But she liked having a powerful boyfriend, and in needed of a new one. Who to go to? The one her over-powered her previous boyfriend. Sarah was one of those girly girl stuck up little bi- ahem… As I was saying.

"Normal. It seems everyday she buys more flashy cloths to get my attention." I told him as we walked out to my car. Every once and a while, I'd drop Lizzie and Ajax off at the building then go pick up James so we could go to work. James rides a motorcycle and I would tell him about my sudden absences, so we had everything figured out. I started the car and we drove. We talked about the track meet that was coming up on Friday, it was apparently taking place in New York. I twitched slightly. Thankfully, it wasn't a hand or foot twitch. Yeah, remember New York? Anyway. I already told Lizzie and Ajax they'd have to get a ride from Sam and Ashley. Sam agreed happily. I dropped James off and went home.

-Line Break-

I entered the penthouse to a surprise. Ajax and Ashley were at the kitchen table doing homework, well, Ajax was helping with Ashley's math homework.

"Hey, Ashley." I walked over to the table and looked over their heads. I ruffled Ajax's hair and patted Ashley's head. She smiled and said hello.

I took out some ingredients for cinnamon rolls. Ajax and Ashley kept talking math as I tuned out. I looked into the living room and down the halls, I saw the study door open as I nodded. I was making the cinnamon rolls with a breeze. Ashley looked at me curiously.

"Ashley, did you eat supper?" I asked her, making the rolls with the dough and adding some chocolate and cinnamon each time I made a circle. She nodded.

"My dad is with his friends and I came over here, you said I was welcomed here anytime so Dad didn't have to worry." She said.

"Of course, where is Sam anyway?" I asked.

"On a date with Ms. Simons," Ashley said.

"Our secretary." Ajax explained as I nodded. I put the cinnamon rolls in the oven and got some frosting and put it on the counter. After a while the rolls were done and I gave one to Ashley and another to Ajax. They thanked me and ate them quielty.

"I'm going to check on Lizzie." I said tothem as they nodded, focused on their homework as I went into the study and knocked. Lizzie wore librarian glasses which made her surprised face look cute. I smiled as she removed her glasses and hugged me as we kissed each other's cheek. I smiled.

"Drake, during the summer, we need to go west… Remember?" She asked me quietly. I nodded. She smiled. "We need to know if George really from that camp or not.. Let's bring him to Camp Half-Blood first." She stated.

"Fair enough." I replied as held her around her waist as she smiled sweetly at me.

"But what about Ajax? He probably doesn't want to go to camp since Al, Elena, Max, and Ashley." Lizzie asked as she looked up at me.

"We'd ask him once it starts rolling around." I looked deeply in her dazzling red eyes as they sparkled as well as she smiled, placing her hand on my chest and kissed my lips. It wasn't a make out kiss, it was a soft gentle kiss, and it was one of the very best she gave me as I smiled. She smiled as well until…

"Ah-hem." We herd Ajax announce himself in the door way as Lizzie and I stopped kissed as I turned my head to look over my shoulder as Lizzie peeked over my shoulder.

"Ashley and I are going to visit Elena, we already called ahead." Ajax explained. Ashley rounded the corner and smiled at us. "We were wandering if we could go. They are latterly a floor below us."

"Sure, make sure you call us when you get there." Lizzie said motherly, and I could tell she loved the tone.

"Thanks, _mom._" Ajax joked as we all laughed as the two kids left.

A couple of minutes later, Ajax did call our apartment as I answered. He told us he was there as I nodded. I hung up as I sat on the couch with Lizzie. She was sketching in her sketch pad as I smiled. She seemed focused as I told her I was going to play with ST. She nodded as I went to the elevator as I took it to the roof. ST came running at me as he nuzzled into my chest as I patted him on the head, right between his spiked feathers. I think they were ears though. Sun Taleon cawed and took flight. I instantly took the Frisbee by his nest and threw it. This went on for what seemed like hours, but it was all worth it, seeing ST showing off his flips, its dodging. I then had an idea. I told ST to hold a minute as ST landed as I tossed him some meat.

Few moments later…

"Ok, you want to train ST to dodge arrows?" Lizzie joined me on the roof a little while later as I nodded. She was an excellent archer, but Ajax was obviously training her. She looked thoughtful and nodded. I turned towards ST.

"Ok, ST. You know what an arrow is, right?" Iasked. I felt like talking to a kid all over again. ST wings shuddered and nodded. "I want you to dodge the arrows. We will purposely miss, but pretend as if they were coming straight at you." I told him as he nodded. Lizzie got her unlimited arrows stealth and loaded her arrows. The arrows would dissolve once they hit solid objects. And they were like hard rubber, but not enough to pierce skin. ST dodged them like a pro as I told Lizzie to be more accurate and she did. Soon, ST was doing his normal stunts over, under, backwards around the arrows as if he was catching his Frisbee. I smiled and checked the time. It was almost 7:30 as I waved 2 cooked meat as Lizzie stopped and ST came swooping down as soon I placed the two steaks in his bowl.

"Nice job, Sun." I told it as it seemed to grin at me, wanting more of a challenge. "Percy and Annabeth will be here tomorrow to take care of you, alight? We need rest." It nodded and curled up on its own bed as Lizzie put away her bow and arrows. We went to Elena's apartment and knocked. Ashley got the door and yelled for Ajax.

"Come on kids, we need to get to bed." Lizzie told them. The two awed, but nodded anyway. They said good bye to Elena and her parents as we made our way to the penthouse. Ashley stopped at her door, then looked at us.

"Go get your night stuff and bring it over. You can sleep with Ajax's tonight." I told her. She beamed and ran into her apartment, and came back, wearing pajamas, which contained a t-shirt 2 sizes too large, and grey sweatpants. She brought over her own toothpaste and toothbrush. I let the kids get ready for bed first as I sat in my room and looked at the old brown book. It was my old diary I had since my time with Kronos. I was really looking to reading it soon, but decided that was the source of my dreams. Soon, Ajax and Ashley told us they were ready and went to his room. I herd laughing and giggling. I went into the bathroom and hit my head on some tape. I couldn't help but smiled.

They pranked a Hermes kid, they'll get payback as I laughed.

I got ready for bed as I wished Lizzie and the two kids good night. But Ajax and Ashley were on the bed, pretty much only a foot apart. They blushed and looked to the side. I couldn't help but smile. I chuckled. I went to my room and covered up, falling asleep instantly.

Tomorrow morning is when I shall get payback.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Tomorrow's Wesnesday, you know the drill, no updates. Just saying. Put me on Authors alert for I have two new stories coming out soon!**


	32. Special Mothers Day

Special 2: Mother's Day. Oh crud!

Note; This special has no relation to chapter 30, it is a separate chapter by itself, Chapter 31 will be updated tomorrow.

Happy Mothers Day To All You Mothers!

**Ajax POV**

"Mother's Day?" I asked, stairing blankly at Elena and Max who was working on their cards for a holiday.

"You don't know what Mother's Day is?" Max asked, surprised, he was tying a ribbon on a box.

"More or less.." I told them, trying hard not to think back to my mother's death. I shivered lightly.

"Well, It's a day where you can say 'Thank You' to your mother, or in your case, Lizzie." Elena said, as she was drawing on her card. "Mothers Day only come once a year, or in this case, once a weekend. So everyone show some gratitude towards their mothers." Elena explained as I nodded. I remember doing something in Kindergarten once back at my old school, but I never did show Lizzie my gratitude. I nodded.

"So, you going to make something for Lizzie?" Ashley asked.

"I just might." I looked at Ashley as she smiled.

A few hours later on the way home, Ashley and I met in the lobby as I was talking about my card to her as she nodded. Apollo is also the god of art, it seemed I inherited some of that. She smiled as I showed her. It was Lizzie and I back at camp, while running, I was on her shoulders. I faintly remember that memory, it was my first week of camp as she instantly looked after me for the first few weeks. I smiled at the memory. I said good bye to Ashley as I entered the penthouse, Drake was on the couch, watching something on Hermes.

"Hey, Drake." I greeted him as he smiled and paused the TV.

"How was school, kiddo?" He asked as I walked to him.

"Good, but I need your help with something." I told him as he looked surprised. "I was thinking… I could do something for Lizzie for Mother's Day tomorrow." He nodded. "So I might need help cooking, Want to help?"

"Course kiddo. Anything. So, you got her or made her anything?" He asked as I showed him the card. The front was just a simple Happy Mother's Day, and the inside was the picture and said 'Thank you for all the company, love, and affections towards me, Lizzie. Love Ajax' inside. Drake smiled and handed it back.

"Go hide it, Lizzie is up playing with ST, we're taking shifts, go hide that in your room." Drake told me as I nodded. I jogged to my roomand hid the card under my shirts in the drawer as I smiled, making sure it was under the one I was going to wear tomorrow. After a while, Lizzie came down, wearing her camp cloths and smiled, humming a greek tune as Drake started supper. Tomorrow was going to be great.

The next morning, I went into the kitchen at 6:30 with Drake as I started to cook. Drake was helping me out on what to do, but other than that, I did everything myself. Drake smiled at me and laughed. I got everything organized, I even made sure I made an extra pancake to make up for the loss of the eggs, (Lizzie doesn't eat eggs after she gagged on one, horribly I might add.) I took put the card in an envelope and set it under the plate with the napkin, Drake got a vase and a few roses I had asked him to pick up earlier, as I carried the tray to Lizzie's room. Drake knocked as we herd a yawn as Lizzie was sitting her night-gown, smiling at us, but she brightened as she saw the breakfast.

"Happy Mother's Day, Lizzie!" I said excitedly as I brought the tray to her, as she took it.

"Thank you Ajax… Do you think I deserve this though..?" She looked confused at the sudden Holiday.

"Of course." I said and climbed onto the bed next to her. "You looked after me when my real mother died, and when I got to camp, your like a mother to me Lizzie, you deserve today off." I explained as she smiled motherly, I even saw a few tears roll down her cheek. She hugged me and kissed my head as I hugged back, smiling widely. Drake watched from the door way, smiling ear to ear.

"Thank you, Ajax." She said, she looked at the card and opened it, she clasped her hand on her mouth, tears rolling down more as she read. I smiled and she hugged me again, as I hugged back. A little while later, Lizzie ate as Drake and I cleaned ourselves up. Lizzie came out wearing short shorts and a white t-shirt. Drake and I wore swimming trunks and t-shirt as we rode to the nearest beach, Motunk. Lizzie and I played in the water as Drake started to grill some lunch, it was peaceful that day as we all had a good laugh and had fun. Soon, it was night time as we sat on blankets, warming ourselves up.

"Did you have fun today, Lizzie?" I asked her as I looked at her. She looked down at me, smiled widely and nodded. Lizzie hugged me as I laughed.

"I had a blast today, Ajax, breakfast in bed, a lovely time with my boyfriend and little brother at the beach, and a campfire to top it off, who wouldn't have fun." She explained as Drake kissed her cheek.

I had to say, it was a good day.

**Happy Mothers Day To All Your Mothers! I know this chapter was VERY short, but it was a short special and I wanted this done before 8PM, plus, I'm not good at the vacation days when it supposed to the last the entire day, forgive me for that. Anyway, Review!**


	33. Unknown Emotions and Al Returns

**Hey! I know, this is a TIIIIINY bit late, but oh well. Well, here's 31. And STILL Going! Don't loose hope in this story yet because there's lack of monsters, after this chapter, it'll be June in 32! So we'll see a whole lot of stuff!**

**OH, and the War Journal? Sorry, that's kind of on hold now, once I get to 50 (Maybe) I'll put it on hold and work on Gem Chronicles and the War Jorunal, I hardly gave GC a look on since chapter 3, check it on on Fiction Press; AceRedLeo is the authors name.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

**Ajax POV **

It was Tuesday morning as I yawned, my body clock telling me to get up, I noticed something, I wasn't looking at my night stand anymore, but looking at black hair and a slightly tanned neck, I blinked the few times, I felt my hands grip a shirt. I instantly blushed like the sun as I realize what this was.

I was holding Ashley Crane, who is asleep in my arms, and is also the teachers daughters. Not to mention the disappointment of Lizzie and Drake.

I. Am. DEAD.

I slowly unwrapped my arm, but Ashley instantly took hold of it, softly purring it sounded like. I blushed redder as I didn't resistence. I looked at the door to see a smirking Drake, holding his camera. My red cheeks paled.

His smirk grew wider.

"That's what you get when you prank a Hermes kid there, Ajax." He mouthed me as he gave a silent laugh and left.

"H-hey, Ash, wake up." I whispered, gently shaking her.

"fivemoreminutes…" She said quickly and sleepily. I chuckled.

"Come on, Ashley, wake up, or we'll be late." I told her. Her eyes snapped open, instantly registering my voice, she turned, my arm still around her. She blushed pink as she squeaked. I blinked.

"Y-you…were holding me throughout the night.." she whispered into my chest. My heart beat must've calmed her down.

"I…realize that." I said with a blush.

"…Thanks. My dad didn't do that to me since the middle of first grade. Oh, you make a great pillow." She giggled and clenched my shirt, snuggling. I blushed redder, though I noticed her cheeks were pink.

"Lets… Get ready." I said. She puffed a cheek out, but got out of bed anyway.

Aphrodite really love messing with me it seems.

We went to school, after a Lizzie squeal and how cute we looked cuddling. We felt extremely awkward, but Drake promised not to tell a soul, unless given permission. I thanked him for that as Lizzie had also agreed. We made our way to school, Elena and Max rushed towards us, huge loop-sided grins were on their faces.

"Hey you two!" Max called as we greeted them.

"What's the word for today?" Ashley asked. We both knew those grins, something good was going to happen.

"Well, for once, we got the same sub as last time." Max said as Elena rolled her eyes.

"And a certain someone is waiting for us in the class room." Elena squelled. Ashley eyes widen and her eyes bulged.

"Al?" Was all she said. And in pi amount of seconds, we dashed off towards the room.

We all reached the class room and sure enough, there was a boy, wandering the book shelf of the classroom, a finger running through each spine. His orange hair almost gold in the sun beams, his freckles arched into a smile pattern, his eyes what stood out the most.

Stormy grey.

"Al!" Ashley, Elena, and Max all said loudly, they all ran to him, as I walked towards them. He turned as I swore his smile grew wider. The four hugged tightly as Al was laughing. I smiled at them.

"Al, this is Ajax, our newest student and our new friend. He moved her roughly a month ago." Elena said, her eyes showed sign of tears of joy.

"Ajax huh? I herd about you, actually." He said. We stared into each others eyes. Stormy Grey to Sky Blue. The other looked weirdly at us. Al smiled as I smirked.

"Hey there, Ajax. I've seen you've been keeping these three sane while I was gone?" Al joked as he and I laughed.

"I thought that was Max's job?" I joked back.

"Hey!" Max complained as we all laughed. Al caught us up as Elena smiled wider and wider, Ashley smiled as Max was just crazy. I was happy. Our group of 5 were back. Soon enough, lunch came around, Thomas walked towards us.

"Hey, Al!" He said as Al looked and chuckled.

"What's up, Thomas? Been a while." He greeted Thomas. Everyone was surprised about this. Thomas sneered.

"Just want to let you know… just because you survived a coma, doesn't mean I won't stop beating you up." Thoams sneered, and took his milk, I stood up and grabbed the milk.

"Hey! Gimme my milk!" Thomas yelled at me.

"You already have 4 milks, dude. Why do you need five?" I asked, casually. Al smiled up at me.

"I'm a growing bo-" He started.

"So is everyone else here. Thomas, we're all growing, you cant just go around taking peoples milk. They need the calcium as well." I told him, handing the milk to Al as he opened it and drank it before Thomas snatched it back.

"Just because you're a half a foot bigger doesn't mea-"

"Doesn't mean I can tell you what to do, yes, we had this conversation before." I cut him off. He looked mad, face was red as he sneered.

"You want to go, Tredmer?" He growled at me. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, looking down on Thomas.

"You got guts, I give you that, but having too much guts gets to your ego and cockiness." I said, matter of factly. There was a collective round of 'ooooohs'. Everyone stopped and looked at us, even the aids who weren't doing much.

"That's it!" He threw his first punch. Thanks to ADHD, I grabbed his wrist, squeezing. He yelped in surprised.

I looked blankly at him as he struggled. "Letgo!" He screamed as I did, he rubbed his wrist and sent a knee. I stepped back as he extended his leg, I caught his ankle with ease.

"Thomas, we both know who would win if we had a fight." I said simply. He growled and I let go off his ankle.I took my tray, since I was done, and walked. I herd a sneer from Thomas.

"Ajax look o-" I ducked, as Thomas trampled over me. He was on the floor and sniffling.

"You little snot eater!" He yelled.

"…Wow, snot eater? Really?" I asked as he was red in the face. I put the tray at the wash window. He ran towards me again. I just stood there and took the punch to the chest. I raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened as he whimpered. He threw his other fist, again, nothing.

"N-no one took my punches like that… H-how?" He asked, shakily.

"..Thomas, your hands are waaaay to soft to be punched. Everyone faked when you punched them. Because you wanted power,and I am not giving you it." I said as I walked away, the other 4 followed. Thomas bellowed. He ran towards me as everyone side stepped, he pushed me in the back. I stumbled forward.

"You… WHY WON'T YOU FALL!" He tried to push me, but I kept my ground. His feet were sliding on the tile.

"Because. I'm rising up." I said and side step, as he fell. I walked as everyone, even the aids, looked amazed at that. It wasn't hard. After dealing with death first hand, helping Elena, Max, and Ashley to get over Thomas rein of fear, Al seemed to be un-phased by the whole situations, neither the less, he chuckle.

"Man, Ajax, you are probably now the king of 2nd Grade!" Elena congratulated me. I smiled. Thomas was big, but he wasn't threatening.

"You stood up to Thomas as if he was just a first grader!" Max said as we high-fived. I smiled.

"His punches weren't all that hard. I felt them, but they didn't hurt at all." I replied.

"Must be the army training." Ashley commented, and winked as I blushed.

"Must be." I replied, smiling. We were outside as everything went on normally. Except Thomas wasn't outside. Must've been told on by one of the students. I smiled.

No more Fear of Thomas.

The week went on, the five us did the usual routine except visit the hospital, I properly introduced Al to Drake and Lizzie who took a quick founding of him. It was currently Friday, we were sitting in the living room of my place. We were doing our homework and eating the tiny cinnamon rolls Drake made for us earlier that week. We started two new tradiction, each Friday, we go to one of our places, to do homework or to spend the weekend, it was my place this week, next week will be Ashley's, then Al, then Elena, then Max. Everyday after school,we'll go to 'the Pub' and do homework there as well, Sheryal and Lizzie makes sure they have a table5 five that are far from the adult customers.

"Finally!" We all said and layed down. We allsoon busted out laughing, holding our stomach. There were moments like this, where we all shout the same things and we bust out laughing. We all collected ourselves and started playing some party games for the systems. Lizzie was working and Drake decided to squeeze a few more shifts to get a little extra money.

"Hey guys, want to watch a movie?" Elena asked.

"Sure, what movies you got, Ajax?" Ashley asked. I went to take a look, I didn't really bother with the movies.

"Well… it ranges from classics to modern movies, G to PG-13.." I said, I scanned each title, thankfully, it was in Greek. Since this was my place, they let me choose the movie. We all agreed on the Disney's Version of Heracules. We all loved Greek Mythology. Well, Unless you count 'Living Greek Mythology' but I like it none-the-less.

Elena and Max fell asleep towards the end, after Hades freed the Titans in Tartarus which looked pretty…Silly. I imagined something more fearsome than Hades, then again, I've seen titans first hand, even Atlas. Soon, Al joined in the sleeping duo, which became a Trio in a minute. Ashley and I cleaned up the chips and plate, as well as the 10 soda cans. We covered up the three as she sat by me on the 'love seat' as Drake and Lizzie call it. We enjoyed each others company, as she blushed.

"Do… We need to talk about it?" I asked, as she looked up at me, with a confused and surprised expression.

"About Tuesday morning?" She asked in return, I nodded, but I slowly felt the heat in my cheeks rise.

"Well, I'd be lying to say I didn't enjoy it." She blushed and averted her gaze, as she turned pink. I wrapped my arms around her as she blushed as she was warm, but she soon snuggled into my chest and fell asleep, I grabbed a blanket to cover us as we fell asleep, right there on the love seat.

I wonder how she'll take me going away for the summer?


	34. Wisdom and Returning to Camp

**Sorry this chapter is a bit late, but one thing before I start; It is May in this chapter, not June like I planned. This chapter is dedicated for you who stuck with me through it all, and Child Of Wisdom!**

**Drake POV**

I was surprised, not because of what most people think at the end of the school year. It was a fact we are going to have a new student from here on out. Rumor has it that she was home schooled all year and her father, or adoptive father, according to some rumors, finally let her to the finish with her class mates. It was made offical it was a her as many kids saw her a few times that morning. The teacher walked in, in her usual snarl and growl at the students, not wanting to be there perhaps.

"Hello, Class. Today, we have a new student joining us today. Would you come in now, dear?" She asked sweetly. She's always like this. Always seem angry or mad, but really, she was a nice 53 year old lady with grumbling problems.

I looked at the door and in a came a girl, about my age, roughly 17, but her face looked like a mature adult so she could've passed for 19. She had brown hair that reminded me of a chocolate chips, only a bit brighter as it was straight. She stood, proudly, like meeting the president and being awarded a medal, but what shocked me most were her stunning grey eyes. Fierce thunderstorms coming in. She eyed everyone and everything, I noticed a skull ring on her ring finger, it reminded me of one of Hades jewelry.

"Hello," They girl said, giving a stiff smile. "My name is Veronica Sapientia." She introduced herself.

_Wisdom. _

My mind clicked. Her last name was Latin for Wisdom. Veronica Wisdom. I stood up.

"Hello, Veronica, Welcome to the League of Greatness." I was the first one to greet her. I walke dup to her, and raised a hand to shake. "I'm Drake. Drake Castellan." I introduced myself. I kept my last name. I didn't want to end up like my brother, Luke. I looked at George out of the corner of my eye and saw his eyes snap wide. He must've remembered that name.

"Thank you, Drake." She said and shook my hands. I gripped her hand, a simple sign between demigods. She squeezed back, and tapped the back of my hand. Another sign saying 'talk later'. I nodded and went back to my seat, many others followed my example, except the squeezing. Veronica turned towards me, and gave me a look that said 'You're a Demigod?'. I gave her a nod as she smiled. It was going to be a long day it seems.

It was soon lunch time, I learned a lot about Veronica. She was very knowledgeable, her last name suited her. Very wise and very sensible. She was also had a sense of humor. We talked in Greek, she was surprised at first, but soon recovered, at lunch, Veronica was laughing about a story about Percy. Lizzie came up, with an angry look in her eyes.

"Why, hello there, Drake." She said cooly. Her ruby eyes now seemed like a very hot fire. "Who might this be?"

"My name is Veronica Sapientia." She introduced herself. _"A demigod at that." _She spoke in Greek. Lizzie eyes cooled down tremendously. "Don't worry, I know you and Drake are dating, he told me himself." Lizzie couldn't help by smile. We got our lunch and we decided to sit with Veronica with ourselves, we told TK we know Veronica and we wanted some catching up. He nodded as we went to a new table. We all sat down.

"So tell us about yourself, Veronica." I asked, munching on my apple. She smiled as I nodded.

"Well, I'm a Child of Athena, I known since I was little, Athena kids have grey eyes and my name kind of hints that. I was raised up by Hades. I left for a while, to see if I could fend for myself." She told us. She twisted her ring slightly. "This is a gift from Grandpa Hades," she said.

"Grandpa Hades?" I asked and I laughed, a big drunken hearty laugh. Hades as a Grandpa was true, but that was just too funny. Veronica smiled as Lizzie started grinning than laughing with me.

"Yeah, he kept the monsters off of me for a long while I was training with him. He's a nice guy when you push the right buttons." She said as I calmed down, chuckling a bit still, but I nodded in agreement. We kept on talking like old friends chatting, we almost didn't hear the bell. I was on my way to class as George grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the nearest locker.

"Why in Hades aren't you with Saturn?" He asked, in a whisper, and in Latin, might I add.

"Saturn or Kronos has lost the war, your mission ended long time ago, I have memory of my time, but not all of it, I am now in the gods favour. And you should be too." I said back, in Latin as well. He cursed. He looked at me with his eyes. I finally noticed they were dark blue. He growled at me.

"Saturn choice us to be his succesers, Drake. Why cant you see?" He asked, sternly.

"Simple. He is dead, back in Tartarus, back to planning, and with no body to be the host to, he is back. Square one." I said, he let me go, as he growled. No one was around as he looked me.

"…Fine, take me to…to…that Greek camp." He spat out the words like they were his least favorite things, which probably was true. We walked into class as George shot me a glance. His eyes said it all.

_Will I be redeemed? _

In the halls on the way to my car, Veronica wanted a ride as we allowed her. Soon, George came strolling towards me. I looked at him. He winced at me.

"Drake… I can't believe I'm saying this but.." He gulped, pulling at his collar. I looked at Lizzie and Veronica, Veronica was confused, her grey eyes looked like gears turning as Lizzie was just down right glaring at him.

"Train me."

We all snapped our heads towards him. He looked down, his shoes becoming instantly interesting. I looked at him. Trying to calculate like the Athena kids do. Was this a trap? To get back on not bringing him back? A trap to revive Kronos?

"Train me the ways of the Greek and Roman, Drake. I feel like a naked baby in a store." He begged me. "Even if Ihave to take a blood oath and swear on the Styx." I smiled at him

"Of course George. I'll train you," He looked at me, his blue eyes reminded me so much of a kids. Lost with a map. Dark when there's light. "But, you must swear on the Styx, that you shall not betray the gods."

"I swear on the Styx not to betray the gods anymore." He repeated me. I smiled.

"Good. We're heading to camp. In a week time. Remember that." I told him. The two girls and I got into my car and drove off.

"Holy…." Veronica started.

"Zeus?" I supplied.

"I was going to say crap, but that works too." She replied as we had a hearty laugh.

Veronica didn't have a place to stay, we learned she been living in a rented hotel room, with the help of Hades. Lizzie and I discussed how this was going to work. Veronica could sleep in the guest room, the training room was packed up and shipped to camp, we were training with our weapons we have and bought furniture. We turned it into a guest room, but Veronica could have it. We nodded on that plan. Veronica came back with all her stuff. She blinked at us as we grinned like the maddest people on earth.

We entered our apartment, with an Athena kid right behind us.

"We're home!" I called out. Ajax and Ashley looked from the couch, they were watching cartoons.

"Welcome home, you two." Ashley said, running up and hugged both of us. Ajax followed her, but didn't hug us.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. Ashley smiled at us.

"On another date." She replied as I nodded.

"Ashley, Ajax, this is Veronica." I stepped aside as Veronica looked down at the kids, then back at us.

"Is Ajax your kid?" She asked and all four of us busted out laughing.

"No. He isn't." I laughed a little more. "But every time we hear that, we just laugh more and more." Veronica soon joined in the laughing, as we all settled down. Ajax and Ashley showed Veronica her new room as Lizzie and I went to do the laundry. We put our own cloths in our own washer.

"Hey, Liz," I looked at her, after starting the machine. She turned towards me, folding one of her worn out shirt. "You might need to share that with Veronica."

"Yeah, your right. I'll tell her that at dinner tonight." Lizzie said and brought her cloths to her bedroom.

At dinner that night, Ashley stayed over, Sam must be having the time of his life right about now, he even gave us a call and said let her stay over, might be home late. Ajax, Ashley, Lizzie, Veronica and I all ate like one big family. It was funny, eating with 5 people instead of just 3. It was like a family get-together. We all ate and laughed, we got to know Veronica more, as she used the same excuse as us, a military school, but not the same as Lizzie's, Ajax's, and mine. Ashley nodded at the story. Ashley smiled sadly, than looked at Ajax.

"Hey uh.. Ajax." She said. They soon were whispering to one another as Ajax face looked sad. All I herd was 'going to summer camp a few miles out.' as he nodded, slowly, trying to keep his cool. He looked a bit relieved. He looked at her and told her the same thing. They both laughed and continued talking about their friend Al.

Next Week. **(A/N; I believe this the first time I ever did an in story time changed except for the trip.)**

Ajax, Lizzie, Veronica and I were packing our suitcases. Getting all of our personal stuff and so forth. Veronica and Lizzie got along just fine. Almost like sisters. Veronica and I were like Brother and Sister as well. She grew on all of us and I noticed she's a bit more open now. Ajax was on the phone, talking to Ashley, saying his final goodbye for the summer I suppose. I shut my suitcase right after placing my war journal in it. Ajax passed second grade with flying colors as Lizzie did as well with her grade. I was about average, but I passed. Veronica passed, which was a given thanks to her Athena powered brain.

"Oy, Drake, you ready to go?" Ajax asked, looking from my door way, his gym bag looking heavy with all the stuff he needed for three months for camp. "Lizzie called Percy and Annabeth, they said they'll meet us at Starbucks."

"Right. I'm guessing I'm driving?" I asked, picking up my suitcase.

"Seems so. Lizzie checked the parking lot, our RV is back."

"Awesome." I said aloud. I honestly missed that RV, it feels…

Well, It just feels like home.

We all walked down to the park lot, grabbing a trolley to carry our bags as the RV, was there like Liz said. I smiled as Veronica opened the door, as Ajax and I carried the bags. Soon, George, came along. I called him before we got the trolley. He came with a gym bag and that was it. He grunted. Not pleased obviously. He wore a purple shirt and some ripped cargo jeans. His blonde hair was cut recently, as his hazel eyes bore into my skull. I smiled innocently.

"C'mon solider. One two one two." I told him. He sighed and got into the RV after Ajax. I waited until everyone was in as I climbed in myself, closing the door behind me. Lizzie sat in the passenger seat George sat away from us all. Veronica and Ajax were chatting away about the book series 'Gone' **(Real series, I'm reading it and I defiantly recommend it.)**

I got the thing out of the parking lot and drove to the Starbucks, parking in the temporary parking zone, since I wasn't getting out, Lizzie went inside and grabbed the saviors.

Some I hadn't expected piped up. "..What's it like? At Camp Half-Blood?" George asked suddenly. His voice broke, which was so unlike him.

"Well.. It's like a summer camp, but we have games like Capture the Flag. A huge rock climbing wall with lava, a Pegsi Stabl-" I didn't finished. I looked at Ajax. He laughed at my expression.

"Don't worry Drake. I told him to follow the brown topped RV. I gave him two steaks so he should be fine." He reassured me as I sighed. Nearly forgetting about Sun Taleon. I continued telling Drake about camp when suddenly..

"And don't forget about the beach there, Messenger boy." I herd Percy's voice enter the RV as George went wide eyed at the two. Percy looked the same as ever, wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts and Annabeth, wearing her camp shirt and white shorts. They smiled and looked confused at George and Veronica.

"Who are these two?" Annabeth asked. She looked at Veronica as Veronica gave her the same stair, examining each other.

"Annabeth, meet your sister, Veronica." I told her, smiling. "Well, Half-sister anyway."

"Ah, Daughter of Athena?" She asked, smiling.

"Yup. Don't worry. This son of Hermes didn't knock brain cells out."

"D'oh!" I made a flinch on hearing the diss. Everyone laugh, even George managed a small grin. Veronica scooted over as Annabeth joined her. They soon started chatting about History. Percy groaned as I chuckled. "Good to see ya, Perce." I said as he smiled. We did a fist pump.

"Likewise there, Drake." He greeted. Lizzie entered carrying a tray of drinks, she served them and sat down by the two chattering Athena daughters as Ajax shrugged, taking out his game and started playing. Percy joined me up front as I drove out of the temp-parking lot.

"So, who's the blonde guy? Son of Apollo?" Percy asked as I shook my head no.

"Son of Ares. In the school we went to he would always bully people bigger than him, but defended kids who didn't do wrong. So..I guess he's an anti-bully?" I whispered back. He nodded as if he understood. "Oh, he's also somewhat of a pervert. Had 6 girlfriends, at once."

"Wow." Was all he said as he looked at George, who was looking at the three girls chatter. We soon pulled up to Half Blood Hill as everyone grabbed their bags. Percy, George and I, being gents (More like asked), carried the girls bags to the top of the hill. I had to admit.

Annabeth did a pretty good job.

The cabins were done renovating and were all complete. All updated with the latest gizmos and the theme matched perfectly with each cabin. George mouth gaped open, surprised.

"All these are… Demigods?" He asked. People were wandering camp, switching classes as a few campers were in their cabins, organizing their stuff and setting ground rules probably. Everyone of us except George and Veronica grinned.

"You bet. Come on. You hadn't met an Ares kid unless you meet Clarisse." Percy commented.

"Aye, don't remind me." I grumbled. Clarisse and I are on good terms, but we occasionally prank each other (which translate to be I prank her and she beats the crap out of me). George seemed to smile at that. We dropped our bags at our cabins and said we'd deal with them tonight. We all walked to the Big House to find Chiron, a few satyrs which included Grover, (Percy's Protector and best friend, from what I herd.) Ian, (My best satyr-friend.) and Mr. D playing Pinochle. Percy and Grover started their own conversation as we went to Chiron.

"Ah, heroes. Welcome." He greeted us. He wheeled his chair so he faced us. His cards face down on his lap. "Welcome back."

"It's good to be back, Chiron." I replied, grinning like Hermes.

"And that, my boy, is good to hear." He chuckled as I laughed. I noticed Percy, Lizzie, and Ajax all went to pursue their friends as Annabeth and I, along with Veronica and George, stood place.

"I see this is George here." He waved his hand to George who stood up stiffly. He nodded once, his lips in a tight line.

"And this is… who?" Chiron turned to face Veronica..

"Veronica." The said female introduced herself. "My name is Veronica Sapientia" Chiron nodded as they shook hands.

"You've been claimed yet, child?" He asked as she nodded.

"Athena. Grandpa Hades told me himself." She told him as Chiron looked rather surprised at this. So, she told him what she told us. He nodded.

"Annabeth, take your sister to meet up with the other Athena kids. I wish to talk to George in private if you don't mind, Drake." I nodded in understanding, glancing at George, I give him a stiff nod. I walked towards the medical wing and saw Ajax helping Lizzie. There, on a bed, was someone I never expected.

"Hey Drake.." There say a girl, Ajax's age, with black hair and tann-ish skin, wearing camp clothing.

Sat Ashley Crane.

**Whew! Long chapter, about 8 and a half pages in my word document! With the authors notes here and there the total characters used in this chapter is 3028 WOW! That's a lot isn't it? Consider this lengthy chapter a 'sorry' gift for not updating in a long time. Anyway, Leave a Review!**


	35. Plans and Ashley

**I am SO sorry this came in SO late. I was finishing school and enjoying a little summer before anything so I can get the feel for this chapter. Anyway! Thanks for all your support!**

**Ajax POV.**

After I left Drake, Lizzie, Annabeth, Percy, George, and Veronica, I went to meet my old pal and half-cousin, Travis Stoll. I went to the Hermes cabin and knocked, Conner answered it as he'd give a grin.

"They're in the garden, man." Conner answered my unasked question. I laughed. Travis was probably with Katie. Big surprised.

Travis and Katie are like Percy and Annabeth before they started dating, they act so blind around each other yet remain good friends, everyone at camp knows about Travis liking Katie and Katie liking Travis. It was humorous.

"Alright, Just came to let you know Lizzie, Drake, Percy, Annabeth, and I are back. I hope Will took care of the campers?" I asked as Conner groaned.

"That's not my problem, little man." Conner replied. "How about we play a prank on Drake?" He asked, his grin turning mischievous. I frowned.

"No man..That is a VERY bad idea…" I said, shivering remember the picture he took of Ashley and I cuddling. That was embarrassing. MAJORLY. Conner since my hands on experience as he laughed.

"That is why Hermes is the god of pranks." Conner laughed again. "Anyway, gotta go see Percy in a while. Later, kid." He said, patting my head as he walked away. I smiled at him. He soon made his way to the Garden as he was probably getting Travis. I went to the archery range and saw a few of my friends. Nyssa, who was measuring another camper and asked for details. Will, who was kneeling on a knee for better stability, and finally, Liz. Who was sharpening arrow heads for later use. I joined her and picked up a flint.

"So, happy to be at camp?" I asked, my blue eyes looking up at her as her ruby ones half way closed.

"Yeah." She replied. "I can't wait to meet Amy when she comes."

Amy, I remember her, we ran into her in Mall of America almost a year ago. I chuckled and nodded. Amy from what I could tell, definably an Aphrodite daughter, but thankfully she made SOME sense. Soon, Lizzie and I were discussing Archery Tactics, postions, and so forth. Then we practiced with the newly sharpened arrows. It reminded me of old times.. Before Drake came into our lives.. I remember my first day so well..

_~Flash Back~_

_I was standing next to a jogger, who was talking to a crippled man. I held my blanket that the man so kindly gave to me. My eyes were red from crying as my heart just about shattered. I gripped the blanket tighter, sniffling as my final tears roll down. The jogger looked down at me sadly, and beside him, was this surfer dude. Who I recognized instantly as my father. We had the same hair cut, same eyes, same skin tone. I was his son, and he was my father. The adults continued talking. We were inside the Big House._

"_Look, Chirion.. All we're asking is that he should be taken in. He got here by himself and what so he isn't of age?" The jogger practically yelled._

"_Lord Hermes." The voice was soft and gentle, like a grandfathers sooething his grandchild. "He is far to…emotionaly unstable. He can stay in the Big House.. I'm surprised your taking action more than his father.. What was his name?" The man called Chiron asked. _

"_Ajax." The surfer softly said. "His name is Ajax." He looked at me with his sad eyes as I refused to run to him and hug him tightly._

_My mother…was brutally killed.. no.. more like murdered, by this stray group of hell hounds. The hell hounds followed my scent. My father, as my mother told me, was Apollo, and my grandfather, Hermes. I had an unusual blood line to do this. As far as I know and what Chiron said.. I'm the first demigod to consist of two gods blood. I was special. Soon, Hermes and Ajax started debating on who's cabin I should stay in._

"_His mother was my daughter, thank you very much, and May probably would have let him stay with her!" Hermes argued._

"_Well he's my son, therefore he should stay in MY cabin." Apollo argued back, the two were in each others faces, sibling rivally_

"…_I..want to stay in my fathers cabin…" I quietly spoke, my voice broken from all of my crying. The three looked at me..and nodded._

"_Very well." Chiron said. The thing I remember was my father hugging me._

I was woken up from my flashback, I noticed my eyes were burning of unshown tears. I quickly blinked them back, and shot my last arrow for the day. I didn't want to speak to anybody now. I nodded at Lizzie, seeing she understood, smiling at me, motherly. I smiled back. I went to the medical tent and started patching up minor wounds campers may have gotten. I was absently doing this, my fathers blessing was still with me, but it was not as effective as it was back then, but I was advancing in healing, which is great. I started even cleaning open scars as the people where surprised. I continued this all the way until lunch. I sat down at the Apollo table after my offering.

"So, Ajax. Herd you have a lady friend back in Manhattan~" My half brother, John, teased me. I blushed hard as everyone laughed, as Lizzie shook her head.

"Yup~, he sure does! Her name is Ashley." Drake told them as he passed by, smiling at me. I shot him a playful glare as he'd chuckle. Every boy 'ooohed' and every girl gave a giggle.

"Just what you expect from an Apollo kid," Will chimed in, chuckling. "A girlfriend at a young age!" He raised his glass. I couldn't help but raise mine with everyone else's as everyone laughed. Lizzie chatting with our half-sisters as Will and I caught up, talking about herbs.

"Say, get that medusa blood?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah, Hephaestus, Hecate, some Apollo kids are trying to reproduce it, but all ended in a failure." Will reported. I nodded. I remember we sent the blood here during our quest, Drake had an idea on reproducing it for 'spoil of war' in later generations. Everyone at camp seemed ok with that.

"Hey! Drake!" Will yelled, Drake looked up from his taco

"What's up?" He yelled back, Will and Drake were always like this, as I sat there.

"For Friday night the Apollo and Hermes cabin should be together and kick butt in the game!" Drake gave a laugh at what Will yelled.

"You got it, boss!" Drake yelled back, soon, everyone started yelling, trying to make alliances, but no one knew about who were the Two Leaders were. Chiron looked amused at he sudden interest of CTF. After lunch, Drake, Will and I joined up.

"So..We're ok with an alliance?" Drake asked as Will nodded. Will the head of the cabin. After our cabin leader died in battle. **(A/N;Did Rick choose Will as a cabin leader or someone else?) **Drake looked at me, and smiled.

"Half the Apollo kids, right? Half medics half archers?" Drake asked. I nodded. With Lizzie, I was second in command, but when it to CTF, I was second head. Soon, Drake and I started discussing battle tactics. We agreed the Archers would be in hiding like always, some by the River as guard duty. Some in the tree tops, those were the professionals. Some brutes, such as the Ares cabin and Travis and Conner, would be ready to charge, Drake, who was the sneakiest, would try and grab the flag. Soon, Lizzie walked over.

"Ajax.. Could I use you for a bit." I nodded as I went with Lizzie. We went inside the infermory as I was shocked. I looked at a girl, my age. With black straight hair, hazel eyes, slight tan, wearing clothing.

"A-Ashley…?" I asked. Completely shocked. Ashley head jerked up. Her hazel eyes went huge.

"Ajax!" She'd get off the bed, I saw her wound instantly, she ignored it, ran up to me and hugged me close. Lizzie smiled as a few other kids snickered. I blushed, cherry red. But I didn't care, I hugged back.

"Ashley… You're a.. Demigod?" I asked, finally. She nodded.

"Yup. I'm a demigod."

This. Was going to be an awesome summer for us.


	36. Amy and Flashback

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a bit late. Been lazy the past weekend. Sorry for no Father's Day special. Anyway. Here's chapter 34!**

**Lizzie POV**

Chapter 34.

I can't believe it. Well.. I don't think any of us couldn't believe it. Ashley Crane was here. Here at Camp Half-Blood. A home for Demigods. Which means she's a demigod. But daughter of what god?

"Ashley… It's great to see you here…but who's your godly parent?" Ajax asked, looking at her, Drake walked in. Ajax started treating her scrapped leg.

"Hey Drake." Ashley smiled. Drake stopped dead in the door way, surprised.

"Ashley?" He asked, blinking.

"Yup." She'd nod. We soon told Drake what we knew about Ashley being a demigod.

"Well.. How many years?" He asked. Ashley shook her head.

"This is actually my first year." She replied. I nodded. She didn't wear a leather necklace like us yet. Ashley smiled, as her leg was treated.

"Yup. My mother is IEirene. Goddess of Peace." Ashley smiled. Peace did suit her quite well. Ajax told me about fights, but Ashley always seemed to break them up before they even began. Ashley smiled as I smiled back.

"So… Has anyone showed you around camp?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. I got here a few minutes ago. Dad told me this is where I'm suppose to spend the summer. He also said my real father left him a note about what going on. He told me on the way here." Ashley sighed, saying that all in one breathe. "I scraped my knee along a low branch. So I came here first." Ajax and I nodded. Drake looked at Ashley.

"So. You're a demigoddess." He stated as Ashley nodded.

"..The gang back together!" He'd jokingly say as I laughed. Ajax smiled as Ashley beamed.

"Alright, Ajax, why don't you show her around?" I suggested as Ajax nodded a few times. I smiled at the two. I soon followed them and went to the Aphrodite cabin. Yes. I Lizzie Tredmer went up to the Aphrodite Cabin. I knocked on the door. There, stood Amy.

"Lizziiiiiiie~!" She squeled, and hugged me a bone crushing hug. I gave a small giggle and hugged her back. Amy and I used to be best friends. Still are actually. But I had gone to camp half-blood at the age of 12. Amy must've been devastated.

"It's good to see you too, Amy." I smiled at her as she nodded, smiling widely. "Let's walk around camp I can show you." I offered as she nodded again. While we walked around camp. She told me about how everyone at our old school was doing, my once crush, Eric, finally admitted to Amy that he liked me, I blushed and shook my head. Ellie, our friend, was a A straight student, but she falls in asleep in class a lot. Like old times. Hannah, our rival, said she misses me because I'm not there and numerous of other stuff. I laughed at Hannah's statement though.

"So, Lizzie. How's everything here?"She asked. We settled down in the pavilion sitting at a table. I started filling her in about the remaining of the trip, Drake recent visions, Ajax's school life, Ashley, and the last part; Drake and I.

"Like, OMG you two are dating now?" she'd squeal "That is soooo cute~ Espically if it was after you've met me!" She giggled and poked me.

"Yeah. You made me realize my feelings for Drake, and you probably made him realize about his feelings towards me. We're like one happy family now!" I exclaimed as Amy nodded.

"By the way, Lizzie." She asked me in a serious tone. Uh-oh. "How did you get to camp? It was in middle of spring, that much I do know." I sighed a bit after she asked.

"Well.. It all began during Spring break…"

-Flashback-

_It was a warm spring day in Minnesota, which was very rare given the time of year. I was out in the train yard like always. My mother was wealthy, sure, but I always did like the train yard that was on the outskirts of the city. I wore a coat with my hood up, I even wore a mask and tried my best to cover up anything that hinted I was a female. It was a bad place. But I always hung out here when I had time. Amy was the only one who knew where I went. I walked around the train yard, smiling under my mask._

"_Ooooy! Liz!" I herd Amy say from behind me. I turned and nodded to her. She was careful about not saying my name. Today was a day every group who comes here was off. So she called me by his name. Much like my Attrite of clothing. Heavy sweatshirt, thick jeans, and a mask. Her eyes were slightly covered by a cap she wore. We would keep walking along the train I was already walking by. It was a long train. Amy and I always did enjoy trains, especially this train yard._

"_Ah, Sorry, Liz." Amy suddenly say. I turned towards her. "I gotta go home, I almost forgot about my brothers concert he's doing." Amy had a brother, but he was an 'accident' so to speak. He was 3 years younger then Amy as I nodded. Amy would then start running back. We were 12 at the time. I smiled inwardly as I turned to continue my walk. Suddenly, I saw a homeless guy being chased by a rather large…dog? What?_

"_Hey!" I screamed at the stranger. The stranger would turn towards me and seemed to.. Gallop towards me. I opened a box car as he jumped right inside, as I followed him. Not taking a second glance at the huge beast._

"_What do you think your doing?" I said, loudly whispering. "You could get killed by that…that…Thing!"_

"_Well, hello to you too, Lizzie." The man said. I blinked. How did he know my name…_

"_Listen. I knew you'd save me, but you couldn't have done it a little sooner, yes?" I just staired at him in the dark. He'd sigh. "Listen, Lizzie.. You're a demigod." The male stated. I continued staring at him. "You know.. Half mortal half god? You have ADHD and Dyslexia. You also react to fights that some people normally would." I nodded to all three of them. Sure I was ADHD, but I still got a decent grade average. Sure I was Dyslexic, but I working my way around it. _

"_So.. Mother or Father gone?" He asked. There was a loud BANG on the cargo door. _

"_No father." I replied. This guy might give me some answers I'm looking for.._

"_Alright. So you're a demigoddess with a god as your father. Perfect. Exactly who I'm looking for. Take this dagger, and follow me, alright?" The male would take out a bronze dagger, it was slightly curved but I ignored that fact. He'd fling open the door, suddenly, I was in a stance, holding the dagger backwords as the dog launched itself atme, I would then duck, then upper cut it. Going right through the monster, some of its blood got on me, but disappeared in a gold shimmer, as the beast howled and then fell, as it'll disappear in a shower of gold._

_When that was over, I turned towards the man. I recognized him._

"_Isaac?" I almost screamed. Isaac was a kid frommy school, about 2 grades older than me though, he hung out with us at recess at times. He 'was' a crippled. But I don't believe it anymore. That explains why he knew me._

"_The one and only." He'd sigh, kicking off his sneakers to revel goat hooves._

"…_A satyr." I said, plainly. My friend was a satyr. Why am I not surprised? _

"_Yup. Come on, I need to get you to camp. Your scent is now ten times stronger than it was before." He'd sigh. "Come on. How far can you run?"_

"_For a good 10 miles before I get cramps." I answered him. He'd nod._

"_Let's go then. We don't have all day." And so, Isaac and I ran away from the town, across the giant bridge that connected Wisconsin and Minnesota._

_-_Present-

"So…Isaac was a satyr that brought you here?" Amy asked as I nodded. That's how I got to camp. Ran into a hell hound, met Isaac the Satyr, then ran almost half the country to get to camp. Amy sighed.

"And all that happened when I left…" She pouted as I laughed. Soon, the conch blew to sound lunch. I got up from the table as I sat with her at the Aphrodite table before going to mine. I sat down and met Ajax there. I looked across the pavilion, at the minor gods tables to see Ashley chatting with her half siblings. Drake was laughing at Travis as Conner and him poked fun at him. Amy, fitting right in, whispering among the rumors. This, was going to be a good summer.

"Dad…Please make the summer warmer… Thank you." I said, offering a slice of pizza.


	37. Roman Cohort and Mental Punishment

**No. I'm not dead. Just want to make that clear. Sorry for my lack of updates, I've ran into a problem; Writers Block. Suggestions welcome!**

**Anyway, Drake 35****th****. Here's a little special one with a special POV.**

**Dedicated to Piper Elizabeth McLean, ChildOfWisdom, Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, and GirlOnFire2012. If you never herd of these girls (Surprisingly, I gave no shout outs to male authors…Weird right?) go check them out!**

**Special 35****th**** Chapter; George POV.**

I sat in front of the centaur, Chiron. He reminded me of someone I used to know.. (I hate that song…Aaargh!) Anyway. He studied me, intently.

"George, Tell me why you prefer Roman over Greek?" He asked.I leaned back in my chair and gazed down at my arm. My eyes widening. I stood up.

"…Cuz I was born Roman.." I staired down at my forearm. There, How did I not notice this every time I showed? Every time I flexed in the mirror, how I never received questions? There, on my forearm, was an engraved tattoo. It contained a box with a circle. Inside the circle was a helm and a spear. Marking of Mars. I know of , were 7 strips. Each for a year of service. I suddenly cried in pain, Chiron looked shocked. I fell. I didn't feel anything, but blackness consumed me.

_~Flashback, 7 years ago.~_

_I looked around, surprised by the many Roman that were there. I was standing in the Circuler like room, where Pators were allowed in. I gulped. I was waiting for this day. I was already a year old here at Camp Jupiter. Yeah, Roman camp for Roman Demi-god. I looked around and smiled. I took the oath from the creep named Octavian. He was a legacy of Apollo, blonde hair, tan skin, shocking blue eyes. I gulped a bit. He grunted as my skin burned. I bit my cheek. I was in the 4__th__ Cohort. My Cohort leader, Victoria, my half sister, smiled at me proudly. I smiled back. I never smiled unless it was war-games related. _

"_I now pronouce George A. Mattson, a full member of the 4__th__ Cohort. Son of Mars, and our lead straightest." Octavian said rather boredly. He grunted at me. He wore the normal Paetors clothing. A purple shirt with a robe. He had a stuff teddy bear, its lower half practically sawed off, in his toga for later use. I nicknamed him 'Stuff Slayer' when I first came. I grinned a bit. I raised my arm as the 4__th__ Cohort roared of approval. I grinned._

_~Flash back 5 years ago, Summer of 08~ _

_I grunted mentally. Why… Why did they have to cancel my plans? It's been five years now, Victoria retired as the leader of the 4__th__ Cohort, serving her ten years this year. I was now pronounced as second in command next to Zeke, the new leader._

"_Now George, do you have plans ready?" Zeke asked sternly._

"_Yes, Zeke, but you're the one who aren't following them!"I yelled. When you're a leader, you have your own bunk room. Besides the 5__th__ Cohort. They all shared a cabin. I grumbled loudly as Zeke sighed._

"_I feel like…" He started._

"_Like they aren't good enough." I repeated his famous words about my plans. I gave him an evil eye with my deadly purple ones. He flinched. I had that effect. "Nothing I do is never good enough for you, Zeke. Why!" I yelled at him_

"_Because, we keep loosing the war games!" He yelled back. My eye twitched a bit._

_I. Had. ENOUGH. I flipped the desk and stormed out, ripping off my tablet that was around my neck, tore off my second in command toga, grabbed my spear I received from my father, Mars. Grabbed my armor, put it on rather angerly. My Cohort looked at me, rather strangely. I ignored them as I stormed out, armed._

_I made it to the Tiber river before someone came after was Reyna. The recently elected Paetor. _

"_George, where are you going?" Reyna asked calming. I liked Reyna, Pluto, even LOVED her. I respected her and her plans, I swear she even used one of my plans I recommended once. _

"_I'm going." I grumbled out. "Look, Reyna. I'm leaving, I know, this is my 6__th__ year of service, but I'm sick and tired of Zeke and other Cohorts leaders saying my plan ain't good enough, how they said 'Oh, lets go ask Renya, bet she's has LOADS of plans'. I'm sick and tired of it!" I said, yelled and slammed my shield on the ground. I noticed some other Romans gathered around. Mostly my Cohort._

"_George Alimos Mattson." She said, flatly. I didn't even flinch at my full name "I forbid you to lea-" "Watch me." I snarled. Everyone gasped as I stormed across the Tiber and through the entrance tunnel. It was a tunnel for the lights, I never knew the word though. I stormed through, passing the two guards, they were dazed._

"_Brother!" I herd a voice, I turned, seeing a 14 year old boy, shaggy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a strange set of armor._

"_Graecus?__" I said aloud, the kid smiled and grinned._

"_Yup. I'm a Greek. Nice latin by the way, Roman." The kid smirked, soon, a kid, roughly about a few years older then him, looked down at me. I shook a bit, he had blonde hair, a set of blue eyes, almost like the other male, but he wore an orange tank top and cargo shorts. He had a sword that was half bronze and half silver. I blinked._

"_Do you feel betrayed?" was all he asked. I nodded as the two kids smiled._

"_Come with us. And you'll be respected like all demi-gods should be…" The blonde one spoke. Instantly, I grinned like a maneac._

"_Sure thing, Greek." I smirked, he offered his hand, I moved my spear to my other hand and took it. He shook it. "Name's George."_

"_Luke." The blonde one said. "And this… This is Drake."_

_~Present time~_

I gasped as I woke up. I looked at Chiron.

"Memory flash?" He asked as I nodded, mouth slightly agape.

"I see…" Was all he said. He didn't need to ask what it us. Because I spilled it out. Every second. Every detail.

Every gods damn Roman demi-god I knew…

**Drake POV**

I was in my cabin on my bunk, clenching my head. Memories appeared. Out of no where. More of my childhood, more of my travels, and more of serving Kronos. Everything. I had to close my eyes tightly just to bare the pain. I muffled a scream in my pillow.

"Yo, Bro, you ok?" I opened an eye to see Conner, standing in the door way. Travis no where to be seen, but Conner looked worried.

"N-no…" I answered honestly. Conner sat on my bunk.

"Did you and Lizzie..?" He started to ask, I quickly shook my head.

"It has nothing to do with Liz." I replied. I sat up, holding my head.

"Dude…Your eyes are…erm…Shinier?" He asked in a question. I blinked a bit. Conner would tilt his head.

"Con." I said, using his nickname. "Mind leaving me alone for a bit…?" I asked like a depressed teenager. Conner nodded and walked out. I groaned. I slammed my forehead onto my pillow. I closed my eyes, there was nothing. No pain. No memory flashes, no nothing. I was relieved.

"Drake. Long time no see." I turned my head, mentally of course. I was dreaming. I had to be. I gasped. Looking at nothing other than Kronos in Luke's body.

"Y-you…!" I managed to gasp. There was a sudden rage in my chest. Guilt. "You…USED us!" I screamed. Kronos gave me a toothy smile. Instead of human teeth, he had fangs. He smirked.

"Poor Lieutenant Drake.." He mused himself. I cleneched my fist. "You seem to have forgetton all about your poor Grandpa Kronos." I snarled at him. Hermes was dad, Zeus was grandpa, Krono's would've been my Great Grandpa. I hated it.

"You…RETURN TO TARTARUS!" I screamed,suddenly,my sword appeared as I ran towards him. Kronos smiled a bit, before his scythe appeared. It was half silver half bronze as he grinned. Suddenly, I came to a stop, mid jump.

"Drake.. You still have to control your temper..Sides..Didn't you promise me when Luke failed you'd over throw him? Hm? Where did the evil craving Drake gone~?" He sing sang that part. This…This wasn't Kronos. This was Fields of Punishment, time 500. Torture.

Krono's was mentally destroying me.

"….ake…." I herd a faint voice, I could move again,I turned my head.

"…rake…!" The voice said a bit louder, there a blinding light as Kronos screamed a bit.

"Wake up!" My eyes bolted open, there, shaking me was my two half brothers, Travis and Conner, one was mid slap. I saw Jamie and Chris standing off to the side. I jolted up as the four sighed.

"You were having a nightmare." Travis stated, matter of factly.

"…No.." I whispered. I saw Kronos sadistic smile. I gulped. Suddenly, an image appeared in my head. It was George and I, but..My eyes weren't sapphire.

They were gold.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Well, I know I hadn't updated in a while but I sure hoped you liked it! I WAS originally going to do a Veronica POV after Georges' but then I realized… I need a child of Athena to help me talk like one. Anyway, I've recently took a liking to a new couple.**

**Malcolm and Katie. (Or as I name them, 'Matie') I might do a one shot about them, but I love Tratie more obviously. **

**Anyway, Review!**


	38. Empathy Link and Dream Torture

**Alright guys. Heads up. This is an important authors note. So please read. My writers block is currently down, so expect some updates. But also expect slow updates. Why? Social life. I'm going to be gone most of Saturday and for most of Tuesday as well. But from the 20****th**** and the 27****th**** I WILL be inactive and will not be able to update. Have no fear. I'll do my best to update today, tomorrow, Saturday evening, Sunday evening, Monday, Wednesday evening, Thursday, and so forth. After that no more updates. Alright ready? LETS DO THIS!**

**Side note; This will be the last Ajax POV. Lizzie will have occasional POV, but I will do Drake POV for most chapters. Like good ol times.**

Chapter 36; Empathy Link

**Ajax POV.**

The first week of camp flew by rather fast. It was now Saturday, to most campers it would be another day. To me, it was the planned day I had made with Grover. After finally convincing Chiron to keep Sun Taleon with the Pegasus, as Hephaestus cabin members are working on a stable for him. I was holding Ashley's hand as we walked to the stables, ST saw me, smiled widely and walked over, wings folded by his side.

"Hey there, ST." I greeted, he'd burry his head under my head and cawed quietly, not screeching. Ashley blinked and looked at ST in awe.

"This..is your pet?" She asked, she looked hesitant at first, but ST looked at her and took an instant liking, and nugde dher shoulder, wanting to be petted as well.

"Well.. Yeah. You remember that day we were outside I went to the bathroom and didn't come back until 10 minutes?" I asked, she nodded. "This is where I found this guy. Sun Taleon. ST for short." I explained as she smiled.

"He seems happy to be owned by a wonderful and responsible kid." She commented, I blushed as she patted his head. I looked over Ashley. She hadn't changed a bit. She was currently wearing summer shorts and camp half blood t-shirt. I smiled. We were spending the summer together. Curse Aphrodite for making me have those thoughts.

"Sorry I'm late, A.J!" I turned, seeing Grover gallop to the stables as he was breathing heavily. Grover was the Lord of the Wild now. Not a god, but more of a… Less godly pan. Grover hair was curly as ever, his horns were started to show a curve, like a battling ram. He too was wearing camp half blood t-shirt and no pants. I guess having fur is like already having pants.

"It's ok there, Grover. You ready for the….What did you call it?"

"Empathy Link." He smiled as I nodded.

"What's an Empathy Link?" Ashley asked as Grover looked over at her.

"An Empathy Link is what Percy and I have. We're connected, but it makes the…satyr more easier to read the others emotions, even sometimes sending them warnings via dream. I sent Percy a few dreams during his second year, the year we all call the 'Sea of Monsters' or 'Thalia's Return.'." Ashley nodded. "But there's a twist. When theirs an Empathy Link between a demigod and an animal, its like… Percy talking to horses. To put it bluntly. So Ajax and ST can now talk via mind." He explained once more. I blinked and looked at ST, he looked back at me. We grinned and turned towards Grover.

"We're ready." I said. Ashley let go of my hand and went behind Grover. Knowing we needed space. Grover nodded and approached us. ST stood still, raising his head, I followed his example and stood straighter. Grover was at least 5 foot 8. I didn't mind being 4 foot 6. Grover placed his right palm on my head, and did the same thing to ST with his left hand. He muttered a few words, sounds of prayer it sounded like, and a few spells.

"Alright. That should do it." He said, removing his hands. "Try it, ST."

_Try what? I don't feel any different. _I thought spoke to my mind. I blinked, looking at him, slightly surprised and shocked.

"ST? You spoke to me just now.. Didn't you?" I asked.

_I did? Well, what did I just say? _St thought back to me. Looking at me.

"I did? Well, what did I just say?" I repeated his words as ST looked surprised. I grinned like a maniac as I laughed, as ST would caw with joy, no doubt over half the camp herd it. Ashley was smiling as Grover looked realived.

"Now, an Empathy doesn't go through. It also goes to physical damage. Broken bones and cuts won't hurt the other. But you two are now bonded until death." Grover said quietly. I blinked. "If you want to cancel the Link, just let me know, alright?" We nodded as I hopped ontop ST back. Noticing it was a large saddle. Grover helped Ashley up as I grabbed her hand, putting her in front of me. I smiled. I needed to tell Lizzie and Drake. ST took flight, but not high enough to threaten Zeus domian and defitally not high enough for cars along the road to see us. We flew slowly as I sighed, Ashley leaned back against me. If only we were older we were blushing, we were now, but this was natural for us. Being close. I chuckled as Ashley giggled. We landed in front of the Arena, ST didn't like going in it. Seeing swords and weapons, which was understandable. Ashley and I walked in. Chiron told us about the shipment of fake weapons, said they'd be perfect for the arena. Sure enough, more fake weapons were used in the arena to pratice, but now and then we have lessons with real swords.

"Drake!" I called. I noticed my sister's boyfriend looking down at his sword, frowning a bit. He turned his head as he smiled. We walked towards us and smiled.

"Hey there. How'd it go?" He asked. He looked a little tired, I noticed he was wearing a long sleeved thin shirt instead of a t-shirt. No one knew why he started wearing those. No one bothered to asked. But when I asked Lizzie, she knew. She didn't tell me though. It was understandable.

"It went well. Grover managed to make an Empathy Link between Sun Taleon and I." I smiled as he chuckled.

"Well, you better go to…What class do you have now? Pottery?" He looked towards Ashley as she nodded. "We'll talk more after lunch. Get!" he showed us off, smiling, a sign of he was joking as he chuckled.

"Alright ST, you better head back to the stables. I'll be there with lunch in a bit. Grilled steak?" I asked.

_You know me all too well there, kid._ He seemed to grin, then took off, flying back towards the stable and smiled.

**Alright, that's all for Ajax POV. Now from here on out will be Drake until I say so.**

**Drake POV**

After Ajax and Ashley left. I turned and sighed. I hated wearing long sleeves. It was too hot to. I went into my cabin, which was empty, thank the gods. And rolled up my sleeves. I cringed. There, all over along my fore arm, were scars. Scars I didn't even know I had until I started waking up, every day, the same dream, the same torture. I bit my lip. Sighing as I shook my head. Krono's was torturing me. I was helpless. Everyday, I woke up with one new scar.

Will the torture ever end…?

**Alright! That's it for now!**

…**Just kidding! You'd think I'd leave ya hanging after not updating? Heres more!**

Days flew past. New scars started showing. Lizzie knew about was the first person I went to, not because she's my girlfriend. Because she was my very first friend and an Apollo nurse. She told me she didn't know. She looked worried, wondered if I started to…Cut. I told her the dream. The first dream. And everyday, went back for a check up. I was convinced about one thing.

These scars didn't come from Kronos. They came during my time with him. I shouldn't be surprised. I was clean up until these dreams. Punishment as he calls it. Judgment. I sighed.

It was now Monday, Ajax and Ashley were considered a couple from the Aphrodite cabin, but Ajax and Ashley didn't even deny it, but they did say they didn't say anything to the other. I asked them myself privately. I was sitting on Artemis Tree and sighed. Looking around. It was one of those perfect settings. Where the sun and the sunset could be see on one side, on the other, the moon rising with the dark blue that went ahead. I sighed. Wondering how I'm going to explain this to Chiron. I couldn't really. I just..don't know. Don't want to be locked up. Don't want to go on a quest. But I knew I had too sooner or later.

I sighed a bit. Bed time. And hopefully I wouldn't be tortured.

When my head hit the pillow.

No dreams came…

…No evil laugh either.

**Well, there you have it folks! A rather lengthy update. Hope you enjoy! Leave a review and I might update again tonight. MIGHT. I hope for at least 4 reviews. I will not count anon's reviews. Sorry anon readers.**


	39. Dreams of Time

**Well. Sorry for not updating at ALL Friday or Thursday evening like I planned. Well, a late update is better then no update right? **

**Tomorrow, I will DEFITALLY update. Free day for me tomorrow!**

**Drake POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, as if it time itself was slowing down my actions. I was expecting Kronos like every other dream I had, but.. This one was different. It was… an art gallery I guess? I looked around, seeing the human achievements. There was the cavemen with their first fire, I swore I could've seen Prometheus, there were the Pyramids of Giza, Greece Pantheon, Roman Coliseum, Jesus being crucified, The Hun marching down china. And the list goes on. To put it simply, just look in your history book. And then imagine an art gallery, still images, REAL people and scenery. Yeah, that's where I am right now. **(Just a note; I know there are tons more, but these were the ones that ame to my mind first. Another note about Jesus, I'm Christian, so mentioning him is a need for me here. Anyway continuing on..)**

I kept walking down the hallway. I felt… Frozen here. Not like freezing cold, but as if time itself stopped entirely here. I continued browsing through the pictures until I saw more modern ones. None that were notable, but there was on that stood out the most for me. I recognized it instantly. Percy Jackson and the famous demigod were in front of Olympus, smiling happily. 'War of Manhattan' the small panel below it said. 'August 15-18th, 2010.' I blinked. This wasn't in everyday school history books.

"Ah, Drake, my boy." I turned my heads, now looking at my father.

"Dad?" I asked him. Stupidly, but dad never came into my dreams.

Never.

"Yes son. It's me. I actually asked my friend Hypnos to block your dream of Kronos for a while.. Can't guarantee total blockage." He sighed, softly and somewhat sadly. "He's torturing you, is that right, my boy?" I nodded. No sense lying to a god. He sighed again.

"What is it, dad?" I asked. He turned and waved his hand to follow. I did. There at the end of the hall, where future history would be no doubt. Was a door. It was black and had a strange clock like pattern. Like a digital, in a hand clock, within an hourglass. It was tripy. Hermes opened the door, inside wasn't much, but I saw an hourglass, constantly spinning, sand was at its core, forming a small ball. I blinked. Looking at Hermes as he'd waved me in.

"Not going in… Not my domain." He said. I nodded and walked in. He closed the door behind me. The room itself was blank. It was a light-ish grey color. Almost pure white. I looked at the spinning hour glass. Unsure what to do.

"Hello?" I asked, looking around some more, not seeing anything. I sat down in front of the hour glass, not in spinning, thankfully. Suddnely. I herd an old man talk.

"You must be Drake, correct?" The voice sounded old. Like an old wise man. I looked around, not seeing anything.

"Yeah. I'm Drake… And who are you? WHERE are you?" I asked. Turning my head left and right, hoping to see a face. I didn't see anything.

"I am right in front of you. I am one they call Cronus. The god of time." I jolted my head up, looking at the small sand ball in the middle. "I am time, I will be time, and I was time." I chuckled.

"Less confusing statements and more statement I can understand…" I said sarcastically. "Now why am I here?" I asked.

"you are here under what I call 'Time Transfer." I blinked, I herd him chuckle a bit. "No, you will not time travel. Seeing as many of humans wish to. You will not." I sighed in relief.

"So..I'm sure you got this a lot.. But what the difference between you Cronus and the titan Kronos?" I asked. The sand ball sighed. Hearing it really.

"My name is pronounced Cro-NUS." He said. "While the titan's is pronounced Kro-NOS." I nodded. Logical. "I was given this power by him himself, sencing I had only 75% of the power, he is still able to bend time. Not like I can. Where I can send something to the future, and or the past." He said. I sat, crossing my legs.

"…Why am I here?" I asked. My eyebrows furrowing.

"You are here because I sensed Kronos time power flowing through you." He said. I blinked. "He wants your body, Drake. He cannot physically take it. Now, he is transferring his energy to you. You have not bathed in the styx, which is essential for hosting a supernatural spirit. Ghost and spirits are fine, but a gods spirit or a titans, is too much for a demigod body, let alone mortals. They will just burn up." He explained. I looked at my hand.

"So let me get this straight…" I started. "Kronos is slowly sending me his powers, yet, his..spirit remains trapped in Tartarus?" I asked as I could see the ball rolled forward, as a nod. "…I would question this but…then again, he is a titan.." I sighed, ruffling my brown hair.

"When you wake up, I require you to go to the Oracle's cave. And give her the message of 'Time Waits for No one'." Was all he said. "Now wake." As soon as he said wake. My eyes opened, I was looking at a worried face of Travis, Chris, Conner, Jamie, and Ajax. I blinked a few times.

"Well well. The zombie lives…You've been out for a while man." Conner said. I sat up, blinking. Looking around. I noticed something different. The scars were there, but they weren't as fresh as they were. As if they were there all this time, slightly healed, but visible.

"How long?" I asked.

"5 days." Ajax said. I looked at him shocked.

I was asleep for 5 days.

Cronus, Hypnos, what have you two done?


	40. Extra 1 Vacation is Over

**Extra Chapter 1; Vacation….Is over. **

**Drake POV**

"WHOOOA!" I yelled as I suddenly got launched from my inner tube, flipping through the air before hitting the water, hard. I swam to the surface, shaking my hair around, I looked around to see Lizzie laughing as Ajax holding a camcorder, grinning madly. In the driver seat of the boat was a man with brown hair and wearing sunglasses.

"Nice wipe-out Drake." Lizzie said. She had her hair in a pony tail, she was currently wearing an orange tank-top with a swimming skirt to hide her one piece. She helped me onto the boat. Ajax patted my arm.

"Leo, you gotten better with that." I laughed. The man laughed as he stood. He was actually a few years younger then I was. It was the fact Leo was the script writer of the entire story I acted in.

"Thanks man." Leo grinned at me as I chuckled.

Yeah, that's right. Heres Drake Castallan, the demigod of Hermes, out in a middle of the lake with Ajax, Lizzie, and Leo. Tubing on an awesome day.

Why? Well Leo's been having trouble writing the next part.

"Listen, we gotta head back. Its been over 10 days since we recorded ANYTHING. Which is bad, cuz when we don't update, we loose fans, and when we loose fans, we loose motivation." Leo said seriously, pushing his sunglasses to his forehead, reveling his brown eyes. I nodded. It made sense anyway.

"Alright, but what exactly do you have in mind?" I asked, Lizzie handed me a towel as I dried my hair. Leo turned in his seat as he started heading towards shore.

"I have one idea man, but I need to write the script." He said simply.

Alright. To make things clear; yes, we are vacationing, and yes, I was talking to the 'author' of the 'story' all of you are reading and (thankfully and hopefully) enjoying. Percy and Annabeth are not with us because of other authors requesting their prescience. So, it was the original 3 of the story plus author. Yay.

We've been staying away from the script writer, aka, Leo's laptop for a full ten days. While we were 'acting' the story out and hopefully get more ideas, none came, so, we decided to vay-cay for a while. So..Sorry.

"Alright. Let think this through." Lizzie said. We docked as we all got off. We went to the picnic table at our cabin. "What happened recently is Hypnos and Cronus are forcing Drake to stay asleep until 5 day period, yes?" Everyone nodded at this. "so, we need to make a way so Drake can TRAIN with Cronus. Or something?" She asked, looking hopefully at Leo. Leo shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, but let me tell you, this is the LONGEST and yet, shortest of my stories by far. Zypher only lasted 15 'episodes' and a year. Which is good, but I was not good. But with Drake, I have became better due to reading and learning from other authors." Leo said, he would grab a note pad. "So, here what I was thinking…" We all huddled to a whisper.

Due to Leo's demand, I can NOT tell you what we've discussed, Sorry.

A while later we were back at Camp Half-Blood. Leo was granted entrence due to his story plot and setting, he's mortal.

I got back on the hospital bed and layed their, after the Aphrodite did their make up thing actors have to go through, let just say, whenever this is over, no make up. Period.

Leo sat behind the camera with a megaphone, he squeezed the trigger, looking at me.

"Aaaaand ACTION!"


	41. Wake Up And Double Over

Chapter 38; Awaken and Slowed

**Drake POV**

I looked at Ajax. 5 days. He said. I bolted out of bed, Ajax protested as I ran.

"Lizzie!" I yelled. I saw a few head turns and a path forming with the campers. I followed them. Some even pointed to where she was at. They lead me to the Apollo Cabin. I opened the door, looking around, frantic. I herd a soft sobbing. I turned and saw Lizzie on her top bunk. Her knees to her chest, hands on her face, sobbing. My heart cringed.

"Liz.." I said quietly. Her head snapped up, as if recognizing my voice.

"Drake..?" She said, questionably. "Is that really you?"

"The one and only, human and flesh." I said. She jumped out of her bunk. I opened my arms, for what I thought was going to be a hug.

Boy was I wrong.

She jabbed her fist right into my stomach. I feel my breathing pitched high as I curled into a ball and fell to the ground.

"Never do that to me again, Castellan. You hear me? You are my first and only boyfriend. If I loose you, I loose my heart…" She said softly, kneeling next to me.

"Sure…Just remind me to NOT piss you off.." I gasped loudly. I herd campers laughing their heads off, Lizzie smiled down at me, whipping any remaining tears and hugged me like a giant teddy bear she wasn't going to trade in.

After a few moments on eating small Ambrosia squares and a forth of a cup of nectar, I was back on my feet. Lizzie hugging my arm not wanting to let go. Chiron walked over to see what was the fuss was about.

"Drake my boy! You're awake!" He exclaimed. I nodded and smiled at my old teacher.

"Yeah…I even have a bruise to prove it.." I said this jokingly, campers chuckled and Lizzie blushed. Chiron smiled a bit. I was lead back to the big house with Ajax, Lizzie and Chiron. Ajax ran off when we came to the big house to look for Ashley. I sat down as Mr. D raised an eyebrow at me.

"So the Kronos-infected kid lives." He chuckled and took a sip of his diet coke. "Listen here, Dan. I don't care if you are the demigod or not, just don't look at me with that weird face." He grumbled.

Same ol' Mr. D

"Now, Mr. D." Chiron exclaimed. "Drake here had been M.I.A for 5 days. And in those five days, abnormal things happened." I blinked.

"Like what?" I asked.

Chiron looked at me, his eyes fearful. "Time slowed down for certain campers. George, Lizzie, Ajax, Ashley, Percy, Annabeth, Nyssa, and even Travis and Conner. It rained on the second day you were M.I.A, the rain almost stopped. The third day, Monster were bowing their heads towards the medic tent. Forth day, Hermes visited with a weary warning to us all. And on the fifth day, Zeus declared the gods to remain silent." I blinked.

"…Kronos. Isn't it?" I asked. Chrion nodded. "Kronos is trying to get to me, when he does, the power over flows and slows down anyone I know really well." He nodded again. "And monsters now register my scent, as my old scent, or Krono's." Chiron looked pale at this. "I think I get the gist of this."

"Drake, what ever you are planning. No. You should train to control these abilities Kronos had so carelessly planted in you." Chiron said. "Zeus allowed Cronus and Hypnos to remain active." I blinked.

"Why those two?" I asked. I had an idea, but I wanted to be sure. Lizzie paled a bit.

"You need to sleep, Drake. And train with Cronus in your dreams." Chiron explain. "which also mean. You will be M.I.A some more." I clenched my fist. I opened my mouth.

"No. He can't!" Lizzie said. We all looked in Lizzie in surprise. "He…He just can't. I thought I lost him the first night, then the second, then the third. He can't be asleep anymore!" She sniffed, tears were threating to fall. I frowned, she had a point. As much as I needed to do this, Lizzie is going through a hard time with me being out all the time. I sighed.

"Liz…I know how you feel. I'm sorry I've been M.I.A for so long, but I would rather die then let Kronos lay a hand on you." I said simply. Sappy? Totally. Was it good? Yes. Lizzie looked at me.

"…If you don't come back, Castallen." I gulped when she did this. Her voice was so full of rage. "I'll kick your ass all the way to Tartarus to meet Kronos himself." She growled. I gulped. Do NOT piss off this chick. I chuckled and smiled.

"Liz, you know I'm hard to take down." I grinned.

"And the punched proved it." I could've swore I herd a camper say 'oooooh' in the background. I flinched. She got me there. I hung my head as she kissed it softly.

"Alright Chiron. I want a report every day. Alright?" She got up, Chiron nodded and chuckled. She turned and ran off. Probably to find her friends. I looked at Chiron and crossed my arms. Chiron faced paled a bit.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" I raised an eyebrow. Now that Lizzie was away. I could act serious around Chiron. He sighed.

"The only way to do so is for you to stay in the big house through your training. We will feed you Ambrosia and Nectar whenever Zeus sends us a sign of when you need it. It's the only way to keep you alive while you're in a coma." I blinked.

"I thought I didn't need to eat while I was sleeping?" I asked as Chiron sighed.

"This isn't in my résumé…" He muttered as I chuckled.

"I think he means are you Lucid Dremaing." We all jumped, behind me was Clovis. Son of Hypnos himself. "If I may, my father had spoken to me in my dreams about Drake." Chiron nodded. "Then I might be of as assistance." He smiled. In all honesty, this kid was a shut in. All of his siblings were. They all slept. Eat when they were awake, and slept wherever. It was crazy. This, has to be the longest I've seen him THIS awake, this kid looked like me, awake and ready to _Carpe Diem*. _Clovis looked down at me and smiled. "Chiron, we need a guest room in the big house in order to do this method." Chiron nodded, he wa sin his wheelchair form and led us inside. Clovis followed as I did as well. In the guest room. Clovis was sitting in the chair next to the bed, Chiron on the other side. Clovis pated the bed. I didn't know WHAT to expect.

"Alright, Drake. All you really need is to lay on this bed, and close your eyes. Let your mind wander…And the…." I didn't even hear the rest of his words. I collapsed on the bed, hugged a pillow and fell asleep. Right then and there.

I opened my eyes. Seeing myself in the hall again, this time, a persons standing in front of me. He had his eyes closed and jet black hair as he smiled.

"Ah, Drake, right?" I nodded. I fought a yawn that was caught in my throat. He chuckled.

"I am Hypnos, the God of Sleep and Dreams." He smiled. I bowed polity. "Rise." He said. And so I did.

"So, You're Clovis father." I said simply as he nodded as he smiled.

"Yes, that's my boy. I actually sent him to help you. Now come on. We can't keep Cronus waiting." He said as I followed him down the 'Time Hall'. It had the same picture's replying the same events like a mini movie. We soon came to the door, Hypnos would walk back down the hall and disappear. I entered the home. The hour-glass like thing was still there, spinning.

"Alright then, Lord Cronus. Let the games begin." I grinned at the small sphere. I herd a chuckle as I closed the door.

Let the games began. I repeated the phrase in my head.

**How'd you like that? Just a small note; The 'Extra Chapter' is like an A/N but with a little more… Spunk to it I guess. So it wouldn't be AS boring. I would like to say a few things.**

**1. I pray for the families that had lost or have wounded in the Colorado Movie Theater shooting. **

**2. Sorry for being gone for 10+ days, which is the LONGEST I went without updating for this story. **

**3. I will probably do a Lizzie Chapter sometime in this, Don't expect it, but maybe hope for it.**

**And one last thing.**

_*Seize the Day_


	42. Dream Training

Chapter 39; Dream Training.

**Drake POV.**

I stood, looking at an aged man. He wore a white robe, with white skin and black hair. His eyes were white, he wasn't blind, because he was staring right at me, and I hadn't spoken a word.

"Welcome back, Drake." The old man, it sounded exactly like Cronus. "this is my…Humanoid form. Which I don't use unless necessary." I nodded, understand. He waved his hand as the empty white space became an arena. The coliseum that was in Camp Half Blood.

"This is your Dream. To train, Hypnos had granted me some of his power for the period I shall train you. It seems you wish to train at home." He said. Stroking his black beard. I'd squeeze my fist, my sword appearing in my right hand. Cronus raised an eyebrow. I didn't know why.

"Shall we begin?" I nodded. Cronus smiled. "Good. Then..Start!" He'd wave his hand, gold dust trailing, making hell hounds, gorgons, and some other low level monsters. Cronus would stand there as the monsters would run at me. The hellhounds growling, the gorgons hissing. I would grip my sword as I dashed towards them.

"Lets slow them down, Drake. Think of a simple command. Such as 'Slow'. Then focus on the enemies." I would skid, aiming my left hand palm at them. The monsters went wide eyed.

_Slow! _I thought to myself. Sure enough, the monsters who were coming at me pretty fast slowed down, their movements slow, their center of gravity getting lower. I would blink.

"Good." I heard Cronus say. I turned my head as I would do a wide slash on the monsters. They disappeared easily. I stood straight, barely breaking a sweat. Cronus looked at me, grinned like a master mind, and pointed up. I looked up. I froze on the spot. There were millions of arrows being launched and coming right at me. I raised my palm again. I pointed at the arrows.

_Slow! _The arrows were the same speed. I noticed a few being slowed down.

"Slow!" I screamed, the arrows went from being fast as cheetahs to slow at turtles. I grinned as I ran out of their range.

"Good good. Let keep focusing on 'Slow' for now."

I nodded.

"What ever you say, Lord Cronus." I simply said as he smiled at me.

-Later-

I was breathing hard. Cronus had sent out griffins, gorgons, darkens, the Neman lion, harpies, giant spiders, small Cyclopes. You name it, he sent them at me. Every now and then with a barrage of arrows.

"Good good. I sense someone else had entered the realm. Let's see who it is." Cronus said, he was in the stands, usually where the paetors would be in the coliseum. I turned my head to see Clovis walk in with a tray in hand.

"Greetings' Drake." He said, pretty awake. "I see you're training hard." I nodded, surprised to see him.

"How did you get here, anyway?" I asked, putting the sword in the stealth I managed to dream up. Clovis just smiled at me.

"Child of Hypnos. My father allowed me get here. I managed to asked Chiron for some Lunch. It's been a full day since you've been asleep. Lizzie hadn't left the room. Ajax is worried, he checks up on you every hour. Me? Well. I'm sleeping in the bed across." He laughed as I blinked. Lizzie waited, Ajax was worried. I frowned.

"But this is my dream?" I asked. Trying to convince myself.

"Wrong. This is Cronus' realm. So, anyone may enter. I was granted because I'm…More or less your cook." He chuckled. He walked over. I didn't notice, but I was starving. There was a full breakfast, a full lunch, and a full dinner. I blinked he smiled at me and chuckled. "Dreams are powerful like that. Eat up." We sat down as Cronus would teleport to us, I sat as I began to eating with my hands. It was hands-on food mostly. Clovis was telling me about no strange occurrences are not happened anymore. And I filled him in on my training with Cronus. Cronus would nod proudly at my progression. I sighed a bit, looking at my half eaten burger of the lunch pertain.

"Let train some more, Cronus." I told him as I stood. Clovis took the tray and moved it to the side. Out of the way. Cronus smiled.

"I guess I'll leave. See you tomorrow, Drake." Clovis waved as he disappeared like a ghost. I guessed that how people wake up, they just disappear from their dream world. "I'll tell Lizzie that you miss her as much she misses you." He added before completely disappearing.

"Thanks Clove." I smiled at the now gone Clovis. I turned towards Cronus and raised my sword. "Let's do this." I said as he nodded.

"Now here's a new way. If you think of an arena, no specific measurement, think 'Slow Area'." He instructed. I nodded as I grinned.

"Lets give it a shot." I said. He disappeared to the stands once more, sending a few hellhounds. They were fast by the looks how skinny they were and how their legs were thick. I nodded, raising my sword.

A specific area is what he said. That's what I did. I imagined a square in front of me. Nothing spectacular happened. No lights or anything. It just simply was the same. The hellhound lunged at me. When it hit the border of my square. It slowed down by a good 50 mph. I ran to it and sliced it right in half. Gold dust hovering as I grinned. It worked. I looked at Cronus as he nodded.

Hours seem to past. Minutes flew by. Seconds weren't even thought of. I was huffing like mad. How long I went, I had no idea. Clovis stopped by twice. With a new tray. I'm guessing he's only allowed to cross dreams one time a day. So. I've been asleep for 3 days. Cronus looked at me and smiled. Here's the list of powers I've recently learned.

Slow, allows me to slow down certain objects when focused.

Slow Area, I can imagine any shape and in any area anywhere and time will be slowed in that area.

Fast Forward, I can make myself or any allies go faster, their brain speed going just as fast.

Near Pause, time is super slow on the target, almost seemed as if they aren't moving.

That's about it so far. I'm getting better, training down the list each day. I nodded at Cronus.

"You've learned everything I needed to teach. Anything else you learn is by yourself. Not by me." he said as I bowed my head.

"Thank you for taking the time to train me, Cronus… No pun intended." I said, smiling sheepishly. He laughed.

"Well, Hypnos spell will be released as soon as you walk out the door." he said as I nodded. He raised his hand and I shook it. He smiled, then desolved into dust. I walked through the dust.

"Good luck, Drake. You might need it." I herd him whisper in my mind. I opened the door. A blinding light greeted me as my real self eyes opened. I sat up, grunting. I looked out the window, noticing the moon high in the sky, the stars were out. I felt a grip on my wrist as I looked down. Seeing Lizzie past out on the bed, her head to the side, resting on her own arm. I smiled, stroking her cheek slightly.

"Sleep tight, Liz… I'm back." I smiled. I looked to my side, seeing Clovis dead asleep. Not surprised. That kid sleeps almost 24/7. It was a miracle seeing him awake for more then 2 minutes. I looked past him, seeing myself in the mirror.

I froze.

My eyes had a gold ring in them.

The cold golden color.

Kronos.


	43. Waking Up to Shadow Traveling

Chapter 40; Everything that Gold, stays.

**Drake POV.**

I looked myself in the mirror. Stairing into the golden ring sapphire eyes. No. That couldn't be me. Could it? Is Kronos soul slowly creeping into mine? Slowly taking over? I was panicing. I felt my whole being shake.

"Nngh…" I herd a small groan beside me. I froze. All the shaking stopped. I looked down at Lizzie, who eyes were open slightly. I could see her ruby red eyes. "Drake…Why are you sitting up..?" She sat up herself. Her eyes looked like in a daze. Suddenly. Her eyes blinked and snapped opened.

"Drake!" she exclaimed loudly, hugging me around the neck, burying her head into my chest. I felt her forehead rpess against it. "You're awake…"She whispered. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah. I'm awake." I whispered back. She only held me tighter. I kissed her head.

"So, how was training?" She asked, sitting up. Looking at me.

"Tiring." I faked yawn as she slapped my shoulder playfully.

"Whatever." She smiled at me. I chuckled. "…Drake. Your eyes.." She started. I frowned. I was hoping to avoid that topic.

"Yeah. I know." I said. I nodded towards the mirror behind Clovis. "I woke up a little before you did." I explained as she nodded.

"Do you think…?" I nodded at her unfinished question.

"Get some sleep, Liz." I ordered her quietly. "I'll talk to Chiron in the morn'." I told her. She nodded. She stood and sat on the bed, laying next to me. I blushed a bit as she snuggled into me. I noticed tears were threatening to spill. I just wrapped my arms around and held her. I closed my eyes, a small smile on my face.

The next morning, Chiron checked up on me. Lizzie went to get her and I some breakfast. She wanted me to stay in bed. Just incase of any sores and what not. I listened. Hey, you can't argue with a nurse of the Apollo cabin.

"My boy, you're awake. I take it your training ended?" He asked as he rolled over. I sat up straighter.

"Yes. It's over. But it seemed the price of embracing the fact Kronos is slowly making his way into me, got me a new pair of eyes." I said, pointing to my eyes. Chiron looked at them, his jaw dropped a little. "I know, right?" I chuckled. Chiron would sigh.

"This is bad. Very bad indeed. If this was the result of embracing such powers. We would never have done so." He explained. I bit my cheek lightly.

"If I didn't gain control, then would you like random people to slowly move?" I said, almost bitterly. I sighed. Looking apologetic towards my mentor. He nodded.

"My boy. You must need to know this. Time is very powerful. Kronos has access to it. If so, he can stop, and slow down time to his will. If you already embrace those powers, it's only one step closer." He explained. I nodded. It was true. Its like embracing your addiction and it only becomes worse. Chiron looked at me, I looked back.

"So. What next?" I asked simply. He looked grim when I asked that.

"To bathe in the Styx." He said simply.

-Later-

"Percy!" I called. I was on the dock, at the lake. From what Annabeth told me, Percy would be canoeing right now. I saw Percy head swirl to meet mine. He turned his canoe around and rowed it to the dock.

"Glad to see you awake, Messenger boy. What news?" He asked, I sat down as he held the dock.

"I need you to help me." I said. Frowning, we both got up. He put his canoe away as we began walking. On the way, I filled him on what happened. My training with Cronus, my weird golden rings in my eyes. And then, finally. The Styx.

"Bathe in the Styx?" He asked as I nodded. We ended up on the beach. Go figure. "What for? You can resist him, can't you?"

"It's not that. Chiron to make sure that if he DOES take over, my body would be blasted to bits." I looked at him as he nodded.

"Listen. Bathing the Styx is NOT as easy as just walking into any normal river. It like walking through lava." He explained. I nodded listening. "You need to focus on your 'mortal point'. From what Annabeth told me. it's a single spot on you're body that still connects you to your mortality."

"So. Focus on one spot on your body.. Until what?" I asked.

"Until you surface and get out." He said.

Well crap.

-Later-

"Wait…WHAT!" Lizzie, Ajax, George yelled. Ashley was by Ajax, clueless.

"You are NOT going back there!" Lizzie stomped her foot on the ground. "You were almost killed there!"

"And not to mention its in Cali. Just think what the Romans would do if they say ya." George reasoned. Ok, before anything. George is Roman. We know that now. George WAS a jerk. Now he's not. After finding out his demigod origins, his flashbacks and memories came back. He knew he was Roman, and not Greek. Only Chiron, Lizzie, Ajax and I knew about that. No one else did.

"And not to mention. I don't think Hades would like you coming back about asking a favor." Ajax pointed out. "Even IF we bring Veronica."

Veronica. Daughter of Athena, 'Granddaughter' of Hades. We talked now and then, but only to catch up on what she and Annabeth were doing and for CTF. Other then that, I hear she is starting to like one of the Ares kid. It wasn't George. But that's only a rumor.

"Look. I asked Percy if he could do me a small favor. He said he CAN pull it off." I explained.

"Wait, we aren't coming with?" Ajax asked. Lizzie eyes went wide.

"You are NOT going alone!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Lizzie. The reason why I don't want you guys to come withme is because Percy is the only person in this camp who bathed in the Styx, and the only way of transport to the underworld in less then 5 seconds." I listed the reason. Lizzie looked hurt. As a boyfriend and best friend, of course I felt guilty. REALLY Guilty.

"…You'll make it back…Right?" Ashley piped up. I looked down at her.

"Course I will. Lizzie, Ajax. I'm leaving Ashley and George to you two." I explained.

"Hey!" George said. I ignored it.

"Ajax. Tell Chiron about Percy and I and our plans. He should know why we left."

"Right." He nodded as we fist pumped. I turned towards Lizzie. No words were needed. I walked up to her and kissed her right on the lips. She was shocked of first. No doubt, but she recovered and kissed back.

"I'll be back." I whispered.

"Whatever you say, Terminator." She joked as I rolled my eyes.

"Take care of your siblings, George." I told him and hit his left shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." he waved me off. But he grinned anyway.

"Oh, Ashley. Tell Veronica I told her that Grandpa Hades says hi. Got it?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Got it!" She said. I gave her a quick hug as I left. Not really bother to carry anything. I walked towards the Arena. The planned meet up. It was sunset, most of the campers would be going to dinner or the bon fire. I already ate and said my good byes to the people I trusted and loved the most. Nyssa included. I even thanked Clovis by giving him a brand new pillow. I was wearing a grey sweatshirt and some swimming shorts just for kicks. Felt like I going to take a dip in the lake. Percy was already waiting. Wearing a green hoodie with black cargo pants. Mrs. O'Leary. Barked when she saw me. Mrs. O'Leary was a hell hound and the first official pet of Camp Half Blood. It wasn't Percy's at first. It was more of a present. Percy and Mrs. O'Leary are close.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he helped me onto the large hell hound.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Mrs. O'Leary. River Styx." Percy Whispered to the large lap. The hellhound wound then run. There was a large shadow to the east. Percy made sure of it of course. I held onto Mrs. O'Leary's' back with my will. We soon kept running, even past the coliseum wall. This was Shadow Traveling. Where children of Hades and or any animals of Hades can do. They can shadow travel anywhere at anytime. The only way to go form Point A to Point B, is to have at least a shadow. Which is why night is recommended then day.

My eyes were shut tight. I didn't dare letting go. My skin felt like peeling off. Then we stopped after a second or two.

"We're here. The River Styx." Percy said. I opened my eyes, looking at the rivers.

The River Styx.

Where the desist hopes and dreams go.

And I was going to take a dip in it.


	44. Take a swim in Lava!

Chapter 41: Taking a Dip in Lava.

**Drake POV.**

I gulped. I bet Percy herd it because he frowned at me. I looked at the river and back at him. He nodded.

"I still have the curse, Hades, I take nap whenever Annabeth isn't around or when there's nothing to do." He chuckled. I laced my fingers together, shifting my weight now and then. Percy nodded.

"Listen. Just follow the steps. Focus on one point on your body or mental life. Keep focusing on that point. You should surface and if you don't…." He trailed off. I nodded. Death would get the better of me there. I stood, as he took a step back. I gulped.

This. Was going to be the stupidest thing I've EVER done.

I ran.

Towards the river. I felt the gravel beneath my feet. I didn't dare look back at Percy, but I felt his eyes lock on me. I ran to the line of the water met the gravel.

The next thing I did?

Jumped.

I jumped and dove right into the river. The river itself was horrid, but feeling it? It was ten times worse then Kronos dream torture. It felt like molten lava was being poured onto my skin. I focused on the bottom of my pinky toe.

In reality, who aims for the pinkie toe?

My point exactly.

I kept focusing, I saw images of Lizzie, Ajax, Ashley, Nyssa, Cloves, Chiron, Luke, Rachel, Nico, George and everyone else. I turned in the river, the molten lava downgraded to eternal fire on my body. Lizzie was looking down at me. She smiled and whispered.

_Come home. _Those words were the words I needed. I reached towards her, feeling something solid, I pulled myself out. I huffed a bit. My skin was aching, my muscles were tensing. Percy blinked, shocked at my feet I suppose. My cloths now having small blue fires open on them, I felt only warmth as I put them out. I looked at Percy who just grinned.

"I did it." Was all I said as he chuckled.

"Yes. Yes you did, Titan Boy." I chuckled at his nickname for me. I felt the pit of Tartarus calling me, but I ignored it. I hopped back onto Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come on." I said to Perce, offering my hand to help him. He accepted and pulled himself up. He didn't ask what was my weak spot. It was the only part he would have least guessed. Mrs. O'Leary barked as we turned to look at the direction she was looking at.

I wish I hadn't.

There were monsters. Almost as big as Kronos' army when I was made second in command along with Ethan. I clenched my fist. My sword appearing from my ring, Percy bringing out his ball point pen and uncapped.

"Well." He started. "Mrs. O'Leary can't shadow travel when monsters are around." I chuckled a bit.

"Seems like your hell hound turned into a war hound." I joked as he laughed.

"Seems like that. Let's go!" He said. Percy told Mrs. O'Leary to hold her ground. I jumped off her back and right into a group of monsters. They all grinned at me. I grinned back. They saw the gold ringlets no doubt. I would chuckle. And said one word.

"Slow." They all went wide eyed. One lunged at me. It was a harpie, but it was slow motion, his jumping and lunged was slow. I wasted no time. I ran towards the group, all having slowed down bodies, I would hack, slash, and slice through them all, all dissolving into dust as I grinned.

The training paying off. I chuckled as I saw more. Hell hounds, harpies, skeletons, gorgons, almost every monsters imaginable. I gulped as Percy paled.

"That…Is a whole army!" I stated. It was true. Most of the monsters there were armed as I gripped my sword. Mrs. O'Leary barked at us, we whipped our heads, seeing skeletons approaching. I recognized the army.

That was Hades Army. I turned towards Percy.

"We need to get out of here." I told him. He looked behind him, seeing the skeleton as he nodded. Mrs. O'Leary didn't waste anytime as she ran towards us. We jumped onto her back as she ran right into a shadow rock, taking us back to camp. I held on a bit tighter, my skin being slightly tingly from the curse of Achilles. I opened my eyes. We were in the arena as I sighed. As Lizzie came running. Annabeth sighed behind her and casually walked behind her. I got off Mrs. O'Leary as Lizzie jumped, wrapping her arms around my neck as I spun her. I chuckled.

"Drake. You are now a man of Iron." Percy said as Annabeth smiled. Crossing her arms.

"I bet your weak spot isn't anywhere as easy as Percy's." She said. Percy shot a playful glare as Annabeth smirked. I nodded smiling, one arm now around Lizzie.

"I have a feeling I won't be part taking in CTF as much as I used to, huh?" I asked as all three nodded.

"Don't worry man. I sit out almost every game to take a nap. You are happy to do as you please during CTF-time. I recommend napping." Percy suggested as I chuckled, fighting a yawn to prove his point.

"So where is your weak point?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Lizzie was the one who asked the question. I chuckled, smiling and ran. I turned to see Liz shocked face, she puffed her cheeks out as she sprinted after me. Thankfully I was wearing shoes. Rocks didn't get the spot as I chuckled.

"I'll never tell you!" I yelled at her as campers looked at us weirdly as Lizzie looked red as a tomato.

"Yes you will, Drake!" She yelled back as campers laughed at our childish chase as I laughed. I turned around and hugged her and spun.

The day went on as normal as any demigod day could be. I finished up today's classes and the classes I missed. I chatted with every camper who chatted with me and so forth. Dinner came and went, the fire come and gone. I now laid in my bunk. Unaware of the dark nature, who watched me bathe in the Styx.

**Review please! You guys hadn't been reviewing much…Which makes me sad, cuz you guys are my motivation!**


	45. Unexplained POV's!

Chapter 42; Hidden Alleys?

**Hermes POV**

I was walking up the steps of Olympus after a daily run of delivering mail. Parts for Hephaestus. Ares love letters to Aphrodite, the latest Music2Go! Magazine for Apollo, (he owes me for that!) and lastly. The newest historical books for Athena. Which was the same as the previous year. You know, the usual things for us gods. I walked in with my joggers suit, the color was blue today as I smiled. I always did. I tried to make my messy curly brown hair at LEAST presentable in front of my father Zeus. I entered the throne room, my suit changing from joggers suit to a toga. My helm returned to my head, my sandals reappeared with idle wings and George and Martha were on their Caduceus. Everyone else in their Greek robes. They all stood around the hearth, which was now a water pool. We called it the 'All seeing pool'. I give credit to Apollo and Poseidon for making ithere on Olympus, it makes it easier to keep track on any major and unseen threats. I took my place in the circle, between Apollo and Athena.

"What's the report of Kronos?" I asked, the gods looked towards me, my face had a concerned and worried face.

"Drake just took the curse of Achilles and is now having a plentiful rest." Cronus reported to me. I sighed, smiling a bit.

"What el- what's that?" I stopped my first question to replace it with another question. In the pool was actually a small camp. I've seen it before now and then, I thought it was just people camping, but it seemed much more then that. There were people who were slashing away at dummies. Roman and Greek style alike I noticed, Ieven spotted a fencing type. There were people who were practicing spears, long swords, war hammers, and even throwing knives. I blinked, looking at the gods to see their reaction.

Their reactions were the same. Speechless. Clueless. Except Athena. She looked PISSED. Athena hated not knowing. After all, she IS the goddess of wisdom.

"We..Don't know. Apollo had reported of this camp along with Artemis, we thought nothing of it until they started using weapons." Zeus answered me. I looked again, crossing my arms.

"Well…Are they demigods?" I asked. We gods can sense our children. Even they are protective of our senses besides sight, or their something else.

"Not as we know off. None of us can recognized traits to ours. Not even Athena." Poseidon answered this time. Poseidon had it easy. He only had one demigod child. That was Perseus Jackson. I liked the kid. Anyway. On the matter at hands.

"Athena doesn't know anything?" I joked. "Must be the end of Western Civilization." I laughed. Apollo, Poseidon, and Hephaestus grinned. Ares laughed hysterically. Zeus was fighting a smile. Athena looked madder then before. Once I almost got pounded with a book to the face, I returned my focus. I looked at Zeus.

"Do we have to send someone to scout out the area?" I asked as he shook his head.

"The Huntress of Artemis are already stationed near by, keeping a watchful eye on the camp." Zeus said. As if he said the magic word, Artemis appeared, her golden light fading to show herself in a 15 year old form. Probably to blend into with her Huntresses.

"Father, I have my Hunters stationed. Shall we interrogate them?" She asked, her silver eyes were beaming. I noticed the camp had more men then women. But the women were usually the throwing knives and bows. It seemed like Artemis were interested in recruiting them to her Hunters. I nodded at her logic. Zeus shook his head.

"We shall see what they shall do when we send a hell hound on their way." e said blankly. I blinked, shocked at how he thought it through. Sure, I wouldn't have. But I did. It was simple.

They had to be demigods if they are using Celestial bronze. The people won't be using Greek and Roman fighting style. And certeintly they would be demigods if they could see them.

"Very well." Artemis said, disappearing in her light again. It wasn't all that great like everyone thinks. It just a blinding light that can vaporize human flesh. To us gods it just looks like you're being teleported with golden light. Like something off of a Science fiction show. We all returned to our seats to commence a meeting. Like usual. We talked about the near death of the Titan war. My son, Drake and Kronos slowly taking over. Hypnos reported no dreams had tried to enter Drake's mind so he had removed the spell to see what would happen. Cronus claimed my son the best Time User since Luke was processed by Kronos. I chuckled, my heart beating with pride with hearing such things.

"Now. Let's talk about the camp…" I said, humor entering my voice as I turned to look at the pool.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

In a dark lit room, there were 4 people. The commander. Second in Command. Lieutenant, and a Scout. These four people were in a circle in the said room.

"So, the hunters had made their camp pretty close to ours?" A female voice says, it came from the commanders chair. The other three nodded.

"It seems as though the gods had finally found us, hm?" a male voice, coming from the Scout chair said. He laughed as well. "I told you practicing outside would do that!" He exclaimed. The female commander frowned a bit at his behavior. But she had indeed moved the equipment outside. It was only natural to have supernatural from above to spot them. The second in command, a male, sighed. He turned his head towards the Lieutenant.

"So, has your brother been keeping up with his spells at all?" He asked. The lieutenant, who was a female. Nodded.

"Good. We need those defenses incase the gods sends anything our way now." the commander growled a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Lieutenant. "We have to move by tomorrow." She stated. The SIC(Second In Command) and Scout nodded.

"Yes, we do. Its our policy to move area to area." She stated, kicking her feet on the table.

"But where?" SIC asked. Soon, it became silent. Not another word was spoken after the question.

**-Next Morning, Commanders POV-**

The next morning, I stood, looking to the east. According to our newest Scout, he had seen a hell hound running our way. I sighed. I raised my greek styled bronze sword at the direction the beast was coming at. My black hair flowing down my back in a straight pattern. I focused with my brown eyes as I saw the movement of a black beast. His eyes were gleaming red with…Nothingness as I could tell.

"Fire." I said. Arrows came from every direction of the beast, bronze pointed arrows sinking into its skin as the dog doubled over, and rolled before it stopped at my feet.

"Good job." I looked out the corner of my eye. See a pair of Silver eyes and a pair of blue eyes looking quite amazed and shocked.

I turned my head fully, narrowing my eyes at the pair of silver. My eyes said it all.

Bring It Artemis.

…**Surprise! I didn't do a whole lot of A/Ns lately and thought I'd do so here.**

**Surprised that this isn't a Drake POV? And actually a Hermes POV? Good! I wanted to trip you guys up.**

**Surprised to see this mysterious camp? Well. Nothing is known about it except 1 person who we actually saw. Just who is this camp? And how did they forge their weapons?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	46. Mortal Saviors

Chapter 43; Mortal Campers.

**Artemis POV**

Those… Those…mortals slayed that hell hound like any demigod would. The user of the bow was dead on, obvious had a lot of practice, he was good. But not as good as my brother and I are. She aimed had the bow slightly higher then it should have, but it hit its mark spot on. The commander, the girl with long black hair and brown eyes seemed like the man Percy. Strong willed, barking orders to defend. My father wanted to know more. I looked over at my own lieutenant, Thalia Grace, my…step sister per say. Seeing how we have the same father. She looked at me, and nodded.

"We need to interrogate them, milady." She said sternly. I nodded. But how exactly are we going to do that? We can't exactly expose ourselves. I turned my head to look at the camp the hunters had temporally set up.

"Lady Artemis and Hunters!" The female commander shouted. Thalia and I jumped. How were we spotted? "You may step out now." She spoke, her arms crossed. She wore bronze armor like at camp half blood, her helm wasn't anywhere in sight, she wore leather gauntlets with bronze fingers Her legs were covered by bronze armor as well. Armor of a Commander alright. Thalia reached behind her to grab her bow. I stopped her. I took a step out, in my 18 year old form, seeing as the commander was roughly the same age. We met in the middle. We stared at each other for a few moments before she knelt. I was shocked. A mortal bowing down to me. This hadn't happened since Greece's time. I nodded my head as she stood up.

"It's an honor to speak with the eternal maidan of the night." She said, her voice was calmer then it was before.

"It's rare for me to talk to mortals like this..Being in my hunters clothing and all." She chuckled a bit.

"Come. Your hunters are allowed to train with my…Group. And they have full permission to pummel the man." The commander said. I grinned. I liked this girl already.

In the tent, I sat down in a chair next to Thalia. The commander, sitting with her lieutenant, Second in Command, and Scout Leader it seemed like. The Lieutenant had short brown hair that reached to her shoulders, it had a bit of small curls, but she wore bronze armor but not boots. Her helm was on the table. Her eyes were blue, like a dark ocean blue. The scout, was a male. His feet were up on the table. He nodded at me in greeting and that was it. He wore leather armor. Chest, boots, gauntlets, and the works. He had black hair showing from under his helm. His eyes were a hazel color. The second in command, also a male, had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was frowning, but nodded anyways.

"So, what brings Lady Artemis to our camp?" Said the scout in an English accent. He had hint of humor in his voice. I frowned a bit.

"I see you know about the gods?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Everyone in this camp knows, which is only about 16 maybe 17 people." The SIC said. "My name is Kyle." He introduced himself.

"Kidd." The scout said.

"Jen." The lieutenant followed up.

"And my name is Morgan." the commander said.

"So, what is this…Camp about?" Thalia asked, biting her thumb nail. I wanted to know too. I'm sure the gods are listening in this as well.

"We are Monster Hunters. Slayers, what evs." Kidd said. "We also protect people who are unaware of being stalked of monsters."

"We are all mortals except one of us." Kyle said. He frowned a bit. "Jen's brother, Wist, is the son of Hecate. She is actually a year younger then her brother." Kyle informed us.

"That is how we got to know the creatures such as Hell Hounds. Gorgons. Drakons, Flying pigs. Satyrs, Cyclopes. We hunt every one. Except Satyrs." Morgan said. "We are different."

"We are. We can see through the viel called the 'Mist'…So you gods call it." Jen smiled shyly at me. I blinked. They were knowledgable. Athena is probably smiling to herself right now.

"So. In a nutshell." Thalia started. "You are a group of teenagers who can see through the mist. The ability of 'Clear Sights' and to top it off, you slay monsters for a living."

"That's correct." Kyle said.

"Are you all from the same place or…?" I asked.

"No. We are from all over. Jen and Wist are from Wisconsin. Kyle is from Maine. Kidd is from London. I am from Russia." Morgan explained. I looked at them. Surprised. They indeed came from all over. I'm pretty sure Jen and Kidd are legal though. Kidd might be a recent addiction though.

"People label us freaks of nature." Kidd said.

"People treat us as if we see mirages." Jen said.

"And Demi-Gods are wary of us. Thinking we might spill out the magical world that they know and probably do not love." Kyle chuckled a bit. Thalia grinned.

"you have no idea." She commented.

They really didn't….

A few moments later, we took a step outside. Thalia and I learned a lot of these campers. Outside, I saw one of my hunters pinning a guy to the ground.

"Flirt with me one last time…" My huntress said. I smiled with pride. The boy grunted as my huntress got off of him and walked away.

"Girls!" I called out, every hunter whipped their head from their action. Some were practicing sword fighting, some trying to learn from other experienced campers about new weapons, some were just practicing.

"Campers!" I herd Morgan yell next to me. I looked out the corner of my eye at her. She smiled a bit.

"Hunters. Let's move." The hunters nodded as we all started heading to our camp. But I noticed something, the girls moved the camp directly next to this one, almost they were joined.

"Artemis." I herd Morgan call for me from behind.

"My fellow camper, Arrowhead, wishes to join you and the hunters." She said. I blinked.

"Arrowhead?" I asked. What an odd name to name a daughter.

"Her name is a forgien name. We call her arrowhead because she's great with a bow. She doesn't mind, infact, she likes the name." I nodded.

"Alright…Send her to my tent." I told her as she nodded.

**-At Olympus-**

**Hermes POV**

I sat on my throne, watching the whole thing unfolded. From what we have seen and herd through Artemis's eyes and ears, none of those campers were sons or daughters of the gods. That they were in fact mortals with the vision of Clear Sight. Rare, but very possible. I'm amazed that there are smart humans left who can still band together through that small trait. Athena went to her studies, to see if there are any records of any other groups we have over looked, Zeus sent out Apollo and Aeros. To watch out for more as he himself flew off Olympus in his Great Bald Eagle form. So, I was left alone while everyone else returned to their duties. I thought about Drake and my other sons and daughters. I wish I could visit them freely, but if fate allowed it, it would caused chaos in the camp, whining about their godly parent not visiting. I frowned a bit at the thought. I waved my hand over the pool, making it disappear as Hestia hearth was back where it belonged as I got up and walked out of the throne room.


	47. God's Pride and Love's Arguement

Chapter 44: The Gods Pride.

**Hermes POV**

So. The human camp provided us with some Intel. It provided a protection on humans who can see the monsters without being hurt. The humans themselves moves. And that raised a lot of questions. Athena, found nothing about the camp and was becoming flustered. She hated not knowing. She didn't fully trust the humans. For all we know, they could see Kronos as a Lord as much as we are. Zeus was beyond pissed at the camp. Fighting monsters for them. And they weren't even demigods. Zeus was pissed easily. I've received a few lightning bolts before, they hurt.

"You mean to tell me they protect the human society under us?" Zeus asked as Athena nodded. Artemis was looking at her father.

"They are not bad people, father. But they are still human remember. They are just as vulnerable as demigods." She said. Most of the gods agreed on this. Humans are freckle. Imperfect. Prometheus gave them fire, which later turned to electricity. Electricity turned into Power. Power became war. And soon, humans were fighting over the stupidest of reasons. Zeus glared at Artemis, who stood her ground. Artemis was a strong one indeed.

"Father." I started. I leaned forward. "Perhaps that they can provide….a service to us much like demigods?" I asked. As much as I hated using demigods to do our bidding, we didn't ask them. We just changed fate. The fates agreed. So, the lightning bolt was found, the fleece was retrieved, two children of Hades were found, Labyrinth was destroyed and the war was won. All thanks to Poseidon's child. But we played his strings to play fate. When fate should've hold him, he always found a way. Example. Like I changed fate on making him get on that cruise ship. Drake, also helped changed his fate along with my son, Luke.

"That is a good idea, Hermes. But Humans fighting for us?!" He raged. "that's worse then that Sea Spawn fighting for us!"

"Hey!" Poseidon yelled. "My son saved all of our thrones from Typhoon! If he hadn't called me, you'd be rotting at the feet of Kronos like when we were kids! Except I was in his stomach!" Poseiodn Argued. Zeus flinched. Believe it or not, Zeus was actually the younger brother of Poseidon. Hera being the youngest of the sisters, Hestia being the eldest. It was odd that the youngest had the throne. But no one argued. No one wanted to face the wrath of Zeus.

"Poseidon, Zeus." Hera said, her tone threating. "Sit down and let get on with this meeting before any of the demigods sense war over some stupid argument." The two brothers looked at each other, but sat down as the meeting went back on its track.

"So. Athena, find any other camps?" Zeus asked. Athena looked at the herth, Hestia sitting near by.

"No, father. No other camps such as that one were found. Aerous and Hermes along with Apollo didn't see them in any other country as well." Athena reported as Zeus nodded.

"This isn't good." Cronus said. We all looked at the minor gods. Since Percy's request, we had added thrones for the minor gods, since this issue was about Kronos, most of the minor gods were also here.

"What isn't?" I asked.

"Drake." He said. I instantly snapped my head.

"Whats happening?" I asked, he sighed shaking his head.

"I can sense more and more power slipping into his body by the hour. Its not but, but it just enough for me to sense…" He looked at me. Hypnos was awake, which as a first.

"His dreams are slowly disappearing as well. If this continues, whatever he dreams, is whatever he wishes. We cannot send dreams anymore if this continue." he said, actually formally.

"that's not good." I said as Hypnos shook his head.

"No one else is effected by this, right? Just Drake?" Zeus asked as the two nodded.

"We need to do something with that boy before its too late." Athena said. "If what Cronus said is true. The earliest he'd be unstable is…."

**Drake POV**

I growled at my opponent. Lately, I've been becoming colder, angrier. It was unnatural, but I ignored it, only knowing I was getting into the battle practice all too well.

"Stop!" Chiron said. I had my sword point at my opponent, who was a 3rd year camper. We were both huffing. My eyes been becoming more gold. The ring to my pupil as now shaded in a bluish gold color. My abilities kept improving. I gave him a handshake and smiled a bit. He looked shaken at me before I left the arena. I ran into Lizzie.

"Hey there Drake…You have a minute?" She asked. She looked sad.

"Yeah. Just got done practicing." I answered, smiling. It felt sickening on my face for some reason.

Recently, thoughts of leaving camp seemed like a good idea. Ditching everyone, fleeing from my 'home' where they see me as a 'friend'. It wasn't right.

I needed to walk out in the world of the unknown.

"Drake. Something's not right. Your eyes say it all." She sounded depressed.

"What about them?" I asked. "Don't you like them?" I tilted my ehad a bit.

"…Not anymore. They don't have the same sapphire as they used to." She said, her voice breaking, as if she didn't want to tell the truth.

"Then what is it you want me to do? I can't stop Kronos from taking control of me. I took the risk, you know that." I said, my voice threatening. She flinched.

"That just it." She said simply. I blinked. "You are becoming more and more like Kronos. You are loosing yourself Drake. You. Need. Help." She said. She grabbed my wrist. It felt weird. Sure she grabbed it many times before, but this time… It felt alien. I moved away, unsure why my body was doing such actions. Lizzie blinked. Surprised, that I moved away.

"But… The Aphrodite girls think its cool." I said.

_Wrong move! _My mental side said. Lizzie eyes went from sadness to rage.

"You're CHEATING ON ME?!" She yelled. Campers scrambled away.

"And so what if I am?!" I yelled back. In the back of my mind, I was fighting against, knowing full well it was Kronos. "Like you even cared. I saw you hanging out with Travis the other day!"

"He needed help with some herbs! He was getting a present for Katie! Whats with you?!" She yelled. We were in each other faces, her ruby eyes were flared up to an amber colored, my gold eyes must've look threatening.

"You know what, Kronos. You took away Drake." She said.

"But I'm still Drake." I said. My voice was somewhat breaking.

"No. Drake would never have yelled at me." She said plainly. Her once angry eyes were fighting tears. "You've changed. And for the worse…"

"Yeah? Maybe its for the better." I growled. She broke then. She broke onto her knees. In my mind, I was beating whatever the hell controlled me to say those things. Which was most likely Kronos. She called me Kronos. I've changed. I replyed events in my head. I purposely avoided Lizzie and Ajax. I hung out with Ares kids to get stronger. I hung out with Travis and Conner and pulled pranks. I avoided Percy and Annabeth for help.

I walked away to the lake. Sat down and looked at myself.

"…Did I really say those things to Lizzie…?" My real voice asked. I closed my eyes and laid back, seeing myself in a mirror. My eyes were sapphire just like before. I turned seeing me. With full golden eyes, grinning like a mad man.

"You know. Your toe isn't your only weak spot." 'I' said. It wasn't my voice. I flinched at the sound of the voice. Sickening. "Your heart is too." He snarled. I frowned.

"So it was you who made me say those things to Lizzie." I said, simply and dully.

"You got it, kid. Now..Let me finish m-" My eyes snapped open, seeing Hermes and Lizzie.

"Just made it…" I herd Hermes breathe. I gasped for air. Lizzie hugged me tight.

"Stupid.." She said. "You let Kronos take control… didn't you?" I gasped, but nodded.

"We herd everything." Lizzie said. "Drake. You need help and fast."

"Liz…I….I'm sorry.." I apologized. Like it mattered now.

"At least I know it wasn't you, Drake." She said and kissed my nose softly.

That kiss felt right for once.

Hermes patted my back.

"Kid. Kronos is getting your body. You need help and fast. There's only one solution…"

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Traveling." Was all he said.


	48. Traveling Isolation

Chapter 45; Traveling Isolation

**Drake POV**

I packed up my messenger bag with any needed items. Photo album, which I continued from Luke's, my camp necklace, my ring that turns into a sword, extra ambrosia and nectar, a first aid kit, and so forth. I sighed. Taking my guitar from its hiding spot. All my half brothers and sisters sat in their bunks. Frowning.

"We're gonna miss you, bro." Travis spoke first. It was un-needed, but everyone nodded. I put on my messenger bag and picked up the guitar. I smiled.

"Hey. Come on. I'll be back before you know it." I smiled at them. Soon, they did something unexpected, first it was my half sisters, they all hugged me, soon joined by my brothers. Travis and Conner waited by the door. I blinked back tears and did my best to hug them all back. They let me go as I walked to Travis, we fist bumped and did a man hug, same goes with Conner. I walked out, they waved as I made my way to the Apollo Cabin. I knocked on the door, Lizzie answered almost immediately. She hugged me around the neck, Ajax looked from afar, tears were being held back as he smiled sadly at me. I held Lizzie for a while longer.

"I don't want you to go.." She said sadly. I tilted her chin up, she looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried. I kissed her lips softly, I put in all my thoughts into the kiss, she happily kissed back as we broke apart.

"Hey…I'll be back. Don't worry." I said to her as she nodded, giving me a kiss on the lips one last time. I went to Ajax, smiling.

"Hey kid. Here…This is yours now." I told him, bringing my guitar to him. He took it, blinking. "Everything you need to learn on how to play, tune, and write sheet music for your guitar." He smiled softly, before setting it on his bunk, I crouched and gave him a hug as he returned it.

"Take care of yourself, Drake." He said to me softly. I nodded.

"Likewise, kiddo. Take care of Lizzie and Ashley as well." I told him as he nodded, I got up, ruffling his hair as I made my way out towards the outskirts of camp. I said goodbye to Veronica, Nyssa, Ashley, Chiron, and Argus. I found my father, Hermes by the fleece, waiting.

"You ready, son?" He asked. I nodded.

The plan was simple. Isolate myself from any mortals. Which means traveling through the wilderness, not going to any big city such as Manhattan or New York. Small towns are ok, just don't stay too long. I tugged at my messenger bag strap. I closed my eyes as he snapped his fingers.

"Alright son…Good luck." He said. Which was probably the cue that I could open my eyes, so I did. Seeing wilderness around me. I sighed.

What I did was what I did all along.

Moving Forward.

**Nyssa POV**

That knuckle head left. He was the only non Hephaestus kid who knew what he was doing with machines, and he just…Left. Everyone in the forge was sad. No doubt about that. I continued our latest project; Robot dummies. Drake had the idea, instead of using humans to practice, we use robots. It was a good idea and Chiron approved. Drake did half of the numbers, so, here I was, depressed, but still working on our last project. I just couldn't wrap my head around that lunch…

_~Lunch Time~_

"_Attention everyone!" Chiron said. We all hushed down and looked at Chiron, surprised to see Hermes sitting by his son, Drake, at the head table. "I have bad news…" He said simply. "As you all know, Drake, is slowly being taken over by Kronos, our once titan enemy." Everyone nodded, shuddering in remembering their time with Kronos, or experienced Kronos time slowing ability. "In order to protect the camp, Drake is needed to be isolated. By doing this, the gods think that the take over, will slow down. As of yet, Kronos is slowly taking over." Everyone started whispering. I looked at Drake, who was looking at Lizzie._

"_And so, Drake, is going to be traveling by himself. With no Drachmas, and no partners." Hermes said, sadly. "To be focused on the world around you is easier to be alone. Remember, Drake traveled before coming to camp,so he would know." Drake nodded at this as he sighed it seemed._

"_After lunch, he will be set off to the world. With only his personal items, and his weapon. If you wish to say goodbye to Drake, do so now, or after lunch… That is all." Chiron ended the announcements, no one dared speaking up for CTF or chariots racing. Drake was a well known camper._

"_I guess this is it, huh Messenger Boy?" I asked him, when it was my turn to say goodbye as he nodded, smiling sadly._

"_I did half the 'bots already.. Thought I'd let you know." He said. We shook hands. I smiled as he smiled as I walked back to my table to dump the rest of my food to the gods. Lost my appetite._

**George POV**

Drake left. Not so great. No one is allowed to go with him, but its hard to say goodbye to my once commander. So, I did the only thing. I saluted him from a far and raised a wooden sword I borrowed from the arena, he saluted back and raised his fist, grinned at me sadly as I smiled back. We had one last round of sword practicing before lunch when he broke the news personally. I was sad to say the least, then again, who wasn't? By the time he left, most of the camp fallen into a small trance, going about their day with not as much laughter, with out as much enthusiasm, and the works. I could say, it was a bit depressed when my commander left.

I hope he returns safely.


	49. Flashbacks of Plans and Lessons

Chapter 46: The Travels.

One Day After Drake's Departure.

**Ashley POV**

Big Brother Drake is gone…I remember that lunch as it just happened. Everyone seems bummed. I try to keep everyone happy, I'm also depressed. Drake used to help me train with a sword, sure he got into the training, but a harsh teacher really makes the lesson stick to your head.

_Coliseum 2 days before_

"_No Ashley!" Drake yelled at me. I was swinging carelessly at the dummy. "You have to keep your stance so you can dodge at anytime. Imagine the dummy as a monster or your opponent, swinging like that will get you no where!" I flinched. Drake was standing a few yards away, his half gold half blue eyes focused on me. "Try again." He said, frowning. Drake is nice, but I guess when he teaches someone new, you have to be strict about it. So, I followed his instructions. I bent my knees a bit, leaning on one before I side stepped slashed the dummy. _

"_Good. Keep at it, switch feet, roll if you have too. Remember, you don't know what your opponent has." He said, smiling proudly._

_This went on for a few hours that day, even after supper he had me training, using daggers and swords._

"_Your weapon might get disarmed, it's best to keep a secondary on you." he said, so, when he unhandled my weapon, I took out my knife and started fighting back. Over those hours I gotten better, I became like an assassin, so he told me. Fast, small, and hard to hit. Perfect for my fighting style, he recommended two knifes, three just in case._

"_You might get disarmed again, a third weapon is a bit much, but it works out in the end."_

_~Day Before, arena~_

"_You little-!" My opponent, said, I got behind him, aiming my two knives at his neck, we were breathing hard, but Drake called us off. I had disarmed his sword and got the 'kill' another win for me._

"_Good job, that's your 10__th__ win. Keep practicing so you can't get it wrong." Drake complemented, I saw the sad look at his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the lunch bell, he frowned as we made our way towards lunch._

_~After Lunch, Camp Blood Hill~_

"_Are you really leaving, teacher?" I asked, Drake. He kneeled down to meet my eye level and patted my head. _

"_Just keep practicing… Never know, you might have to fight me one day…and not for practice. Ask Chiron to get some monsters to train on. I'm leaving you with the lesson…Got it?" He asked. I nodded, tears streamed down, I didn't even know, but Iwrapped my arms around his neck, and held him there. He hugged me gently back, I cried into his shoulder as we let go._

"_Take care of yourself, Ash." He said, before walking off._

~Present Day~

I stood on Half-Blood Hill, looking over the road where the buses and cars of demigods parents were usually parked. There weren't any today due to the fact it was June. I missed Drake. Its only been a day since his leaving. Everyone was slightly better, but George, Ajax, Lizzie, Veronica and I are still a bit depressed. I frowned a bit. Soon, Ajax came to me

"Miss him?" He asked as I nodded. I turned towards him. He opened his arms as I went into them. He rubbed her back as I sniffed softly. Ajax and Lizzie were probably going through this tougher then anyone else. Drake more or less 'adopted' Ajax as his son, as Lizzie grown to be the mother of Ajax. I cried softly as he stroked my hair and back, not saying a word which I was thankful for.

**Veronica's POV**

That stupid messenger boy. He left. Without saying a word. I just couldn't accept it. He didn't know he was leaving, my Athena part said. But he knew about it since he woke up in the Big house. We even made new plans with Annabeth in CTF.

_~2 Days Earlier; Athena Cabin~_

"_No, knowing Perce he'd attack head first." Annabeth argued. Drake, Annabeth and I were the 'captains' on the up coming CTF game, having it be Team Poseidon against Team Athena. We got Drake to be on our side, unfortatally, Poseidon got to Apollo._

"_No. Percy has Apollo. He'd have Archers here, here and here." Drake pointed on the map of the area. Each cabin had a map of the woods, which was the CTF grounds. It wasn't unfair due to having every cabin having one. "Let alone Archers near their flags." Annabeth pondered for a moment._

"_Why don't we try this?" I asked. I grabbed a pencil. "Drake and some of his siblings can lead a decoy front assault, while some of us can sneak around both sides, if the Decoy assault somehow makes it through the archers, we can have the flag on all sides. I recently found out Drake's been teaching his siblings some archery. It might come in handy. Having archers here." Circled an area. "Here" Another. "and here." I circled on last one._

"_That's not a bad plan, Veronica." He complimented. Annabeth grinned._

"_Athena always-" I started._

"_Has a plan." Annabeth finished as we high-five one another as Drake shook his head._

"_Lets make a defensive plan now…" Drake said, drawing the pencil marks in red for offensive. _

_~Next Day; Docks~_

"_Drake!" I yelled as he laughed. It was our canoe time as he so happened to 'accidentally' splash me with his paddle._

"_Sorry there, Veronica." He chuckled a bit. "You missed a spot."_

"_Ha-ha." I glared at him, sticking my paddle under his canoe as I pushed down, making his flip. "You have a little something, Drake." I giggled a bit as Drake surfaced, spitting water out in a stream as he rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah yeah." He said as he chuckled. With team work, we flipped his canoe upright as we got to shore, he said had to go teach Ashley before lunch as we parted ways._

~Present Day~

It's been 25 hours, 31 minutes and 9 seconds since his departure of camp. I was sitting on a rock we usually shared to discuss some plans for battle and what not. He was smart like that, but he guessed he was a commander for Kronos, he had to make the plans.

I sighed as Lizzie joined me. Lizzie and Drake came here a lot if not on Artemis Tree. She smiled at me sadly as I noticed tear streaks down her cheeks. She must've been crying. I guess I would be too if my boy friend suddenly left.

**Drake POV**

Alone. Traveling. Déjà vu all over again. Except this time, I ain't so alone.

I traveled the woods of Illinois, going to small towns for bathroom breaks and 'buying' some snacks. I stole peoples wallets for money, but not the credit cards. I'm not that bad. I was walking down a forest trail, looking down at a flyer I grabbed from a gas station. It was Mount Saint Helens. I didn't know why I picked it up, but it sure sounded like a good place if any.

I recently avoided mortals over all. Something about them that irritates me. Maybe because of their stupidity? I don't know. I recently started looking for monsters. Being alone with no one to talk to is boring, a monster is even acceptable to talk to. But I have to move forward. Away from the civilization.

Away from cause of my curse.


	50. Guitar and the Griffin

Chapter 47: Guitar and the Griffin.

Two days after Drakes Departue.

**Ajax POV**

I was sitting at the lake docks, strumming and tuning Drak- my guitar. He gave it to me, so I guess its legally mine now. I kept strumming, getting it in tune. After doing that, I started playing basic notes. Due to my dad being the god of music, I already know how to play the guitar. I just started playing 'You Found Me' by The Fray, softly humming the lyrics. Drakes was gone, I accepted that the second he left. But, it was still hard for me. After spending almost a year together, it like losing a friend, or a brother, I know how that feels… Loosing family, I guess Drake was another one… I miss him already. I remember so many things we did during the school year. When Ashley thought she was a mortal and not a demigod.

_~Flash back; March~_

"_Ajax? Did you feed ST yet?" Drake asked me. I was sitting at the table doing some homework. I got up and shook my head. _

"_I'll go do it now. I'll be right back." I told him as I ran off to go feed ST. On the roof, Drake followed me as I started cooking the meat._

"_Here you go, buddy. A crisp steak for you." I said as ST cawed and started to eat._

"_You know this isn't a dog, right?" He asked as I nodded. "Sometimes pet don't need to the coo talk." He said as I chuckled._

"_I wasn't using the cooing voice." I told him as I patted ST head. "He's still a younging, he'd make a good Griffin in the future, that's for sure." I told him as he smiled._

"_That's what I like to hear." He said as he turned to go back home._

_~May; Saturday~_

_Lizzie, Drake, and I, along with ST, were on the roof, Drake in a white t-shirt and shorts, Lizzie in a yellow t-shirt and short shorts as I wearing the same thing as Drake, ST was flying around, Drake was reading the paper, Lizzie was cooking lunch for the four of us. It was one of those pre-summer weekends, where it feels like summer when it actually isn't. We made sure to cover the smoke while we're cooking._

"_Liz, are the steaks almost done?" I asked as ST swooped down and landed by me, as I patted its head._

"_Just about Ajax. Just a minute or two." She replied._

"_You know, I don't know about you guys, but mortal life isn't that bad, not a lot of monsters, no worries about camp, its pretty nice." Drake said as he sighed._

_As if this was rehearsed, a giant spider, a gorgon and a harpie appeared on the roof._

"_Demigods? Here? Heh, it seems like that Griffin was masking their scent well.. In that case, let's have some lunch!" The harpie said. Lizzie turned off the grill casually._

"_Alright, Steaks are done~" She called out. She took out a knife. I brought out my bow and arrow from under my seat as Drake's sword appeared. ST cawed and lunged at the harpie, they were soon doing an aerial battle, claw clashed as feathers and some flesh came down, soon, ST slammed the harpie into the gorgon, as ST would start to beak repeatidly at the spider. I shot a simple arrow as all three monsters were defeated. ST cawed happily as Lizzie and Drake looked surprised, putting away their weapons. Me? I was smiling, I was smiling big and proud at ST_

"_Oh yeah. He's gonna be one tough Griffin." Drake smiled at me as I blushed, remembering those words._

_~Flash Back Camp~_

_It was the first week back at camp, I was hanging out with Drake as we were just sharpening some arrows. _

"_So how are you and Ashley, Ajax? You two seem to have gotten pretty close." He comments as I blushed, but not slowing down._

"_yeah. We are. Like best friends. I wonder how everyone else is gonna take it back at home." I replied. Home. Max, Elena, Al. Ashley's group of friends who accepted me. I chuckled and grinned at the sight of those three goof balls playing right now._

"_So, you going to ask her out?" Drake asked. I stopped, paled, and looked at Drake with an amused look on his face. He just loved torturing me._

"_What about you and Lizzie? Are you going to marry her?" I grinned back, it was his turn to stop and pale, as I resumed my work._

"…_Marriage huh?" Was all he said as he resumed his work. I frowned. I forgot most demigods don't survive that long to get married. I guess it was a touchy subject to us._

~Present~

"You found me, by the fray, right?" Ashley said, he joined me in the middle of the song. I nodded. She remembered.

"You must really miss him.." She said. I nodded, slowly, looking at the guitar. It was his, and I was holding it. A memento.

"Yeah. I do." I replied, strumming his favorite cord. The C cord. Ashley sighed and looked atme.

"Well, he'll be back. He always come back." Ashley said as I smiled.

He always does.

**Drake POV**

I was sitting in a café along the road. It wasn't in a town, it was more of atruck stop. It was dawn, so no one was here except the workers.

"Hey there, hun." The annoying waitress said to me. I looked at her, she was a brunette and had blue eyes, like the ocean. I frowned. I thought of Lizzie instantly. "What would you like?" She said, she smiled down at me, I noticed the tip of the pen move, as I frowned. Her number no doubt.

"I'll just have a pancake and coffee.." I said. She nodded, writing it down. She left as I sighed, looking out the window, into my reflection, seeing the gold spred.

I was thinking about everything. Was this right?Was this wrong?

…Did the gods deserve control still? Of c-….Did they?

I thought long and hard, the waitress came back with my order as I slowly ate and drank. Thinking about the demigods being in control. But, we're still mortal, so we'd die. Gods can't die…We'd be more like kings if anything else.

The waitress came with the bill. As I thought, her number was writtina t the bottom of the bill as I sighed.

_Give your body to me…_ Kronos spoke through my mind as I sighed.

I wasn't sure what to think anymore…


	51. Sweet Memories and Invisible Friends

It all started with a simple greeting.

"Hello, I'm Lizzie Trendmer." I introduced myself to the boy in the bed.

"Your 5th year here?" He asked at random. I blinked, looking at my bead necklace and smiled.

"Yeah. 5th year here." I echoed, a bit dreamily at that.

"I'm Drake." Introduced myself. "Son of Hermes."

That simple conversation started our friendship.

**Chapter 48; Memories.**

**Lizzie POV**

I was crying. I was crying my eyes out. It was mid morning, no one was in the cabin. I was on my bunk, curled up in a all, hugging a pillow I brought back from our home.

Our home. You hear that? It has a nice ring.

I smiled slightly, thinking about the idiot boy who I helplessly fell in love with. His chocolate brown hair. Sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin. All those traits I loved about him. His smile is what always tipped me. His smile, so sincere, so…True.

I buried my face in my pillow. Remembering our move in.

_~Flashback; 1st Day~_

"_I'm home." Drake called. He removed his shoes by the door._

"_ah, Welcome home….Honey~" I teased him, his face went a crimson red as I giggled. Getting him once more._

"_How was your day, babe?" He teased back, it was my turn to blush, averting my gaze to my bandaged up hands. He saw them and smile "Trying again?" He asked as I nodded, looking up at him._

"_I uhm..Made supper for us. Ajax told me he was going to be late.. So I made an extra plate for when he came home." He nodded after I told him. I blushed as he looked over the dinner I prepared for us. It was a simple fruit salad with chicken I cooked. He smiled and nodded._

"_A basic dinner is a good way to start." He said and walked to me, kissing my forehead. I blushed. He was a few inches taller, but I didn't mind. "Let me get changed and we can eat, alright?" He asked as I nodded, I looked at my bandaged hands. Lacing them together. Smiling. My first dish was our first dinner. I smiled as I took off the apron Drake always wear for cooking. When he dropped me off so he could go to work, I decided I'd start cooking meals, Ajax made friends so when he was home he'd sometimes help me cook. This, was the first dinner I made alone. I usually have someone helping me. I sure hope its good._

_Drake came back into the room, wearing a white shirt and some sweatpants, typical lazy day clothing. He sat down as I sat a plate down in front of him, soon sitting down with my food. He took a fork and started to eat. His eyes grew wide._

"_Its…Delicious. Everything goes well with each other!" He exclaimed._

"_I'm…happy..!" I said, smiling brightly. It was good. We started eating silently, talking about classes and what not. He said work was normal. Normal which included._

_-10+ people who order there regualy._

_-Sarah trying to seduce him._

_-Random talk of cinnamon rolls with James._

_And list goes on. I stopped by once, even helped serving some people. But After I got the job of a waitress at the Hub. I stopped. Drake understood._

"_Can't wait for camp." He said as I agreed. It was May. Almost time._

"_Yeah." I said. Finishing up._

~PresentDay~

But I wasn't expecting this… Drake being controlled by Kronos, taking special training with Cronus. Hermes sending him away. It was wrong.

It was dead wrong. If Drake needed help, then shouldn't the gods do something when it was still unknown? I didn't know anymore.. I took out my sketch pad and flipped to the first picture. Of Drake standing with his sword out, looking up at me with his soft shaded blue eyes. I continued to flip through the pictures, seeing most of them were Drake, Ajax and I. there was one with Amy. Some of weapons. I was a sketcher, I was good at it. I flipped to the last one. This one, looking like a photograph. It was Drake and I, his arm was around my neck, pulling me close as I was blushing. It was a perfect moment for a picture. It never happened, I just sketched it.

I remember. One other memory. It was during last summer.

~One Year Ago~

"_Oy oy oy!" Drake yelled as I laughed. I was holding his t-shirt as I ran along the beach. Drake was running after me, shirtless. I was wearing a sundress to cover my one piece. Drake would jump atme, tackling me into the sand as I laughed, looking up at him as he grinned down at me. He blushed as we were both were breathing hard. My heart clamped to my chest. He got up and sat up, grabbing his shirt his cheeks were crimson._

"_L-lets get to dinner. I'm starving." He said as he got up. Helping me up._

"_R-right.." I stuttered. Why did I feel like that? It didn't feel bad, it actually felt right as we made our way silently towards the pavilion._

_~Present Day~_

That memory… That memory I will cherish with all the others. I sat up. Looking ahead. I remember, after dating for 8 months, I had a dream. It was like a dream come true. I wish I could have told him

~Dream Land~

"_Mmmmmmma!" A baby with ruby red eyes said. It was a baby girl, having red eyes and brown hair, chubby cheeks and nose. I was feeding it. I was surprised._

"_what did you say, sweetie?" I asked, still shocked._

"_Mama!" It said as I squalled loudly. _

"_Drake! Zoey said her first word!" I yelled out to my….Husband_

_Soon, Drake, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, ran into the kitchen, breathing heavily. He looked roughly around 27._

"_What did you say?" He asked, quickly as I giggled, moving a strained of hair behind my ear._

"_Dada!" Zoey said and reached towards him. I clapped my hands like when I was a child, Drake looked at our daughter with such awe and love. _

"_She spoke." Was all he said. _

"_ ." She clapped towards me. " " She clapped towards Drake._

"_Oooooh where's a video camera?" I said as I dashed off to get it._

_When I returned, Drake was cleaning up Zoeys lip, who was giggling uncontrollably._

_I smiled as I started recording._

"_Mama!" Zoey cried as she saw me. I smiled as Drake took her out of her high chair. _

"_That's right. That's your mama." He said, looking at me as I blushed._

~Reality~

It was the best dream I had since we moved in. There were no dreams with…well..actual meaning to them. I wrote the dream down in my sketch book and even drew a picture of Drake holding our daughter. Zoey.

I cried. Clapping my hand to my mouth, picking up a photograph of Drake.

The dream.. Couldn't come reality.

**Drake POV.**

"And so I said, sorry there buddy, I need this!" I laughed at myself. There was no one else around. It was driving me crazy. After the diner, it was my first and last. I started to hunt with my sword and killing animals then cooking them. I started talking to myself, as if my body was the angel and devil that appears on your shoulder. I laughed. "Really? Did Kronos really say that?" I laughed again at the ivisible person.

I was on my way to Mount Saint Helens. I felt the need to go there. And the need to please whatever was inside of me. I laughed as I clapped my hands.

I was turning psycho.


	52. Time Stands for No One FINAL

**Final Chapter; Time Doesn't Stand Still For No One!**

**Drake POV**

I shivered, holding my coat closer to my body, hoping to keep warm. I was in Washington right now. The state. For the middle of summer it felt like fall. I was wearing a light brown coat with pants, he hands covered with small gloves. I sighed. Looking ahead, seeing Mount Saint Helens in the distance.

"It's calling me.." I said to myself.

"Really now?" I said, using a different tone with myself. This, happened regularly. Being Isolated for months has its toll. Not stopping to talk to anyone. Not asking for directions, and especially ignoring the human species over all was harder then it looked. I ran into some monsters. Some were I would consider 'Friendly.' But they never lasted long. I started talking to myself. Using different tones to fit different personality. The high and mighty cocky jock. The shy and timid wise one, the smart one, and the dumb one. I didn't given them names. I'm not that hopeless. I even use my own voice as well.

"Say, Drake. Why don't we check out the place?" My cocky side said as I chuckled.

"Don't see the harm, after all. I've been drawn to it a lot recently." I said to my cocky side as I continued walking forward. After a few monsters, a gorgon once said a few Telekhines still use Mount Saint Helens as their home, having no where else to go. That was the first time I herd of a Telekhines.

"So, Drake." A deeper voice said. I knew the voice. Its cold words always sent a shiver down my spine. "You going to Mount Saint Helens eh? Say hello to those seals for me will ya?" Kronos laughed at me. Kronos was now in my heads all the time. Occasionally I would start talking to Kronos like a friend would greet a friend. Why try and deny something that's there?

"Kronos. Have you been making me drawn towards it?" I asked aloud. Knowing no one would hear about it.

"And so what if I am. Like you can't do a thing about it." He retorted. Just a note; He isn't using my body to talk back, it was more of a dream talk, where he place what he's saying in my mind. I laughed a bit, rubbing my eyes. This was the 5th day with no sleep. I didn't feel phased at all. I took out a 5 hour energy I stole and downed it like a shot. I tossed the bottle aside as I continued moving forward. Hoping to avoid any towns. I was away from the road, but running into one could be a problem.

-Break-

I was sitting in a clearing, about 20 miles away from Mount Saint Helens. I was on a tree stump that was cut down. I was nibbling on a Hot and Ready cheese burger, looking at the looming view of Mount Saint Helens. It looked beautiful, with its white sides, dark and lush green was surrounding it. It was mainly cloudy in Washington. Which meant hardly any sun at all. I continued walking until I saw something strange.

Monsters.

Monsters of all sorts were migrating towards the base Mount Saint Helens. Gorgons, Hellhounds, a few rogue Cyclopes, and a Minotaur. They were moving, like one army as I continued nearer, taking the high route.

"Drake." Kronos voice told me. "You seeing this?"

"No. I see people walking towards Mount Saint Helens." I retorted, sarcastically. I kept on moving, my sword drawn, getting ready for any ambushes. I saw a tunnel, as the monsters were going around the mountian as I gasped. I saw them.

The Telekhines. They were just how they described. Half seal and half dog. In a humanoid like form. Their claws were extended, holding either a long spear or a sword, wearing helm that reminded me of the sea. The monsters went around the base of Mount Saint Helens as the telekhines kept still. I had to get through that tunnel. It was beginning to be night time. I was resting against a tree trunk as I sighed, sticking my sword in the ground,I got up and saw no more monsters except the Telekhines. I chuckled a bit as I slid down the slope I was one, sword out as I walked towards him. In the dim light of a torch, he saw me.

"Drake." He said as I nodded,flashing my golden sapphire eyes at him as the Telekhine nodded. "it's a pleasure to see you have the Lord with you.." He said as I nodded. He turned and looked atme, nodded as I followed him.

-Break-

"Is this it?" I asked, holding the torch, we came to an opening in the volcano. The top was sealed off with stone, almost like a dome. The telephone, Rex, nodded.

"Yes. This is our forge." he said. It reminded me of an abandoned forge. The volcano floor was full of loose stone. Small lava pools were seen as I saw a clearing, there being everything a house and forge needed. There were a few stone walkways towards the center, one being blockaded. The Labyrinth. Rex and I walked done the pathway, he stopped me with a paw. He took in a deep breathe, then howled like a wolf. Followed by a seal screech. It sounded….well…not good. Soon, the walls were illuminated with torches as a few Telekhine appeared from the other passage ways. I looked at Rex as he nodded. We continued walking towards the middle, the other Telekhines following our example.

"So, Rex." Kronos said, using my body. "Is everything in order?" In order? Does Kronos mean he had this all planned?

"Yes, milord. The forge is ready as well as your awakening." Rex said. I stopped once we reached the middle.

"…Kronos." I said as I herd a chuckle. "You're dead. Theres no way you can win."

"Oh really now Drake? Well. I hate to be the bringer of bad news..But you've already lost when you let me in!" He said as I felt my hand let go of the torch, Isoon started shaking as I grunted. I didn't want to let him take over.

"Telekhines! Grab him!" Rex barked his order as the Telekhines growned and started to tackle me, pushing me back into something, until they gave me one last push, I hit something hard. It didn't hurt due to my curse, but I still felt it. I was a little dizzy.

"Sorry there, kid…your brother was more obedient then this." Rex said as he smashed my head with a rock, the rock shattered, but I blacked out.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the coffin, instead, I was in a strange room. It was pure…Black. I felt nothing, saw nothing. Infact, it felt like I was floating in space. I looked around until my eyes fixed on a screen. It was sickening. The telekhines were celebrating as a few were forging, I noticed the materials right away. Celestial Bronze. Steel. Imperial Gold. That was my weapon.

"Brethren!" Rex shouted. "Let us welcome.. Our new Lord!" I saw the thing I fell into. It was a golden coffen. My heart dropped to my stomach, as my stomach fell as well. The overwhelming guilt I felt. The coffin opened, there, stood me.. I had my arms crossed like a mummy as I was wearing a strange set of black and gold armor. Soon, his eyes opened and the eyes.. Were a stunning pure gold color. I gasp.

Kronos… He did it… He took me over.

The telekhines all bowed as one raised his weapon, a scythe with a bronze body with a silver line through it, outlined with gold. Kronos looked pleased and grabbed the weapons handle.

"Deadly Time." He said as he chuckled, pleased with the name. "I have awakened.." He looked up at me, as if I was there. "And you are too late." I fell to my knees. I was left with a blank mind, a blank heart…

I failed.

**Lizzie POV**

I suddenly gasped, clenching my heart. A few kids snapped their heads towards me. It was lunch time as Ajax flinched. Infact, George sneezed, Ashley shivered, and Veronica went wide eyed.

"What happened,children?" Chiron asked.

"We…Don't know…" George said.

"But its something bad…" Veronica said.

"…No..It can't be…" I whimpered. I put my face in my hands and softly cried. I knew what it ment. It meant two things.

1. Drake died somewhere in the United States.

2. Kronos have won…

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Hermes!" Cronus said, Hermes came sprinted down the Olympian hall to reach the meeting room. The other gods were there, looking morphed and shocked.

"What happened?" Hermes asked as Cronus looked.. Like someone had just died. Hermes would go wide eyed.

"What…happened?" He repeated. He slowly walked up to the center of the room and looked. He stopped dead.

There was no trace of Drake Castellan.


	53. Just Want to Share My Thanks

**Chapter 50; Thank You!**

Hey guys, Leo here. Let me just give a HUGE thanks to all you readers. This story is actually my first story I EVER finished here on fan fiction. So here are the list of loyal readers.

Non-fan fiction readers

Frosty.

Den.

And UnforgivenCurse.

Fanfiction Readers

Pokemonchen.

ChildOfWisdom

BeautiWind

Cjnat

Ginyus

Amy's Mischievous Little Owl

And the list continues.

If you have questions, feel free to send them my way. If I get enough questions I'll add another chapter!

But, to answer all your guys questions

IS DRAKE OVER?!

Oh…HADES NO! I am currently planning a sequal to this story! So Stay tuned and except a chapter alert and possibly authors alert, so subscribe to me to get it ASAP!


	54. Preview Ajax Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Leo again! The author for Life as I knew it Gone! With something a little special, so, I'll be holding a contest on who can give me a title for my sequel to the above story. So far..I got nothing, anyway, here is a small preview about what it looks like so far! **

**Add me on Authors Alert for to get it as soon its published!**

**Chapter 1: A New School Year Awaits!**

5 years has passed. I sighed. I couldn't believe it. Search parties were sent, all came back empty handed. Chiron was getting restless about his situation with Kronos. I was too I admit. Everybody who was close to Drake was. I was sitting on Half-Blood hill of that year, it was the last day of camp.

Everyone was getting packed up and leaving. I was waiting for someone to pick me up. I saw new campers talking to their mortal parent, about how camp was and what not. I saw George walk down to the parking lot and got in his car and driving off. Veronica, and Percy were car pooling, Annabeth left a week ago, due to everyone's disappointment, but work was starting this week and she needed to prepare. I sighed, rubbing my blonde hair. I did a mental checklist to see if I missed anything.

Pillow. Check.

Cloths and suitcase. Check.

Bead Necklace. Check.

Photo Album. Check.

Guitar. Check.

Speaking of the guitar.. The guitar was very important to me. It was given to me by my fatherly figure for when I was younger, he handed it to me when he… Left. No one knew where he went, besides the fact that he's missing.

"Oy! Ajax!" I herd a call from behind, I turned to look to see my…

…What can I call her?

Up walked Ashley Crane. A fellow friend of mine, this washer 5th year here. She had the same features as years ago, her hair was longer and now had a small tie near the bottom so it didn't flow around as easily, she grew taller, she was now only 3 inches shorter than I am. I smiled. I myself hadn't changed much. Besides the fact I grew taller, everything was the same. Short blonde hair. Light tan, dark blue eyes, and the list goes on. The only thing different about me was my muscles, which were maturing really well, and my height, now being 5 foot 9.

"You ready?" She asked. I stood up and smiled. Ashley and I, were close as like Percy and Annabeth when they were our age. Best friends, we poke fun at each other, and the list goes on.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said as we herd a honk, and a red Ferrai, I saw a blonde female standing, waving at us.

"Race you." She challenged, she grabbed her stuff and ran down the hill, me following close behind.

I'm Ajax Tredmer. Son of Apollo.

Welcome to My Life.


	55. You guys knew thisRight?

**You guys do know the sequel is now up, right?**

**The first three chapters are now up, just go to my profile, there is a new story called Crossroads of Life. The is the sequel. Well, make sureyou put it on alert!**


End file.
